Old Faces, New Memories, Different Lives
by Robin-Marian-Fan
Summary: Sequel To Everything we do is a choice. When her brother dies Marian is joined by friendship with a feeling that won't go away, especially when she meets one person, can they get their memories back? Or will they be strangers to each other for good? RM WD
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we go,**

**The sequel to Everything we do is a Choice lol,**

**Hope you like it**

**RMF x.**

"I am very sorry for your loss," said another person as Marian stood there, thanking them an autopilot, she wished she was anywhere but there right now,

"Maz babe, you okay?" Mira asked putting a comforting hand on her friends shoulder,

"Not really, I've just lose the one person I cared most for with all my heart," Marian said trying not to let her tears get the better of her,

"You know he would hate seeing you like this," Saffiyah added coming the other side of her,

"He was my big brother, he looked after me and now…now I have no one," Marian whispered,

"That's not true you have us," Dean said,

"I know, but I want him and my father back," Marian said finally beginning to let herself break down her barriers and cry,

"If only they hadn't of sent him in, then he wouldn't have died!" Marian sobbed,

"No one was to know the building collapsed, Carter was only doing his job he was saving people's lives," Saffiyah soothed,

"Yea, it was his dream to join the fire service, you gotta think, at least he died saving someone's life," Mira said,

"I know I'm being selfish but what about me, I have no family, my mother died when I was young, my father died of old age and my brother was snatched away in the cruelest way," Marian said as they led her to a chair,

"We don't choose how to die, but he is in a happier place now," Dean said handing her a glass of wine,

"He will always be remembered as a hero," Saffiyah finished as Marian looked at each of her best friends,

"I don't know what I would've done if you guys hadn't of been here," Marian said as they engulfed her in a group hug,

"It's what family's for," Mira smiled,

"I have to go to the fire station tomorrow, clean out his locker and everything and then to his flat he shared…it's funny all these years and I never got to meet his flat mate," Marian sighed,

"We could always do it for you, if you're not feeling up to the job?" Mira offered,

"Thanks, but I need to do this myself, for closure I guess," Marian smiled,

Each of her friends nodded in understanding, they knew this was the only way that Marian could come to terms with what has happened,

"You guys should go, it's getting late," Marian said looking at the clock on the wall,

"We're staying to help you clean up," Dean smiled grabbing a plastic bag,

"You'd think that these people were old enough to clean up their own mess, but no, they leave us to do it…if I ever die…make sure people don't leave until my house is spic and span," Mira said picking up numerous plastic cups and plates,

"I'll keep that in mind," Dean laughed,

"Maz, go to bed, we're fine, we have everything under control," Saffiyah said as her friend tried to stifle a yawn,

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want Mira to die of hard work," Marian said managing a small smile,

"Of course we don't mind, now go!" Saffiyah smiled as she frog marched Marian to the top of the stairs,

"I'm gonna sleep in Carter's room tonight," Marian said as she called goodnight to everyone and slowly climbed into Carter's bed

**RMRMRM**

Marian was due to meet John Little the following day, he was station officer at the fire station Carter had worked for, she knew John well, he had been like a father to her in the roughest of times,

"Hi John, sorry I took so long getting here," Marian said opening the door to his office,

"Marian…how are you?" John asked, he was a large man, more of a giant, but he had the kindest of hearts, but he could still scare the shit out of you if you pissed him off,

"Not so good, but I've got to learn to cope with it," Marian sighed,

"Come on then, let's get the unpleasant bit over with," John said putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her off to the lockers,

"Boy's, this is Marian…Carter's sister," John said as he introduced her,

"Hey, I'm Will, I worked with your brother, we all did," Will said as everyone nodded in agreement, he was a tall man, dark hair, dark eyes, he had a moustache like thing on his lip and below on his chin, but it made his look handsome,

"I'm Much, I'm ever so sorry for your loss; if there is anything we can do…" Much said holding out his hand as Marian shook it, he was a man, quite short, not tall like Will, he had blonde hair and brown eyes,

"The name's Allan," Allan grunted, he wasn't good with emotional feelings, he was average height taller than Much but shorter then Will, he had Strawberry blonde hair, electric blue eyes and had a kind of moustache and goatee surrounding his lips and chin,

"We are missing one fire fighter, he was on the same mission as your brother, he has been side lined for a month," John explained sadly, "They were two of our best,"

"Why was he side lined?" Marian asked,

"Robin was the one your brother saved, he pushed him out the way, but as he did, Robin fell onto glass, it stabbed him," John explained quietly as they others looked down to the floor each remembering that horrific day,

Just then they heard the door of the changing rooms open and in stepped a roughish man with Brown hair long enough so it curled at the back of his neck and that his fringe flopped down to the top of his right eye, baby blue eyes and was just the same height as Allan, except Marian couldn't help noticing he looked a lot fitter in the tight shirt and butt hugging jeans he had on, she could tell he went to the gym more than once a week, but she swore she knew him before,

"Robin…you're not meant to be here!" John warned,

"I know, but I couldn't exactly sit at home and do nothing now could I?" Robin snapped, "My best friend died and it was my entire fault,"

"Don't say that, you weren't to know," Marian blurted before she could stop herself,

"And how do you know?" Robin demanded noticing her for the first time, she was beautiful, with her ice blue eyes and her black hair coming to just below the shoulders in loose curls, her perfect complexion, but he couldn't help but think that he knew her from somewhere,

"You weren't there; you didn't know what happened,"

"No, but I'd like to know what happened," Marian said taking a step forward, out of John's arm,

"Are you another reporter, because I told you before, I have no comment," Robin threatened,

"Robin, calm down," John warned, Will, Allan and Much watched on as things started to get a little awkward,

"No I am not a reporter, my name is Marian…I'm Carter's sister," Marian said as Robin finally took a good look at her, the more he focused on her the more he could actually see the resemblance,

"I'm…I'm sorry I didn't mean to have a go like that," Robin apologized,

"It's ok, I understand, I heard that he saved your life," Marian said softly,

"He was my best friend,"

"He loved you like a brother, he wasn't just going to let you die," Marian said, putting a comforting hand on his arms, as she did, she could help but notice the little spark that she felt as her skin touched his,

Robin felt it too as he looked down at her pale hand on his tanned arm

"But he had you, I have no one, if I died, I wouldn't be leaving anyone mourning, there is no one close to my heart," Robin sighed, tears threatening to spill, "I couldn't even make it to the funeral, they wouldn't let me out of hospital,"

"You did have someone…you had Carter, you would've left him heartbroken, he spoke about you every time he came to stay with me, he spoke about you like a brother," Marian soothed, "I'm sure he understands why you couldn't be at the funeral,"

"Marian, his locker is here," John said standing next to an open locker,

"Thanks John, sorry, I'll be out of your way soon," Marian apologized to the rest of the gang,

"Nah, it's ok," Allan said,

Marian walked over to his locker with a cardboard box and began sorting through the mess, she felt something hard as she pulled it from the depths of the locker, it was a picture Marian made of them together when they were smaller, Marian was giggling as Carter gave her a piggy back, her father was the one that took the picture, it was her birthday, so she made this Carter and gave it to him on his birthday when he was sixteen, something to keep,

Marian felt the tears falling as she looked at the happiness of the photo, not a care in the world,

As she wiped away the tears she felt a comforting arm on the small of her back and look up to see Robin staring down at her sadly,

"I lived with Carter; I could take you there now if you like?" Robin said,

"Yea please, I'd really appreciate it," Marian sniffed, packing the rest of his stuff away,

"It was nice meeting you all, although I wish it could've been on happier terms," Marian smiled as she turned round to look at everyone,

"Yea, if only it was a different situation," Will smiled as he watched Marian go,

"Don't work yourself to hard Rob, don't come back to work until you feel fit enough," Allan said patting his friend on the back,

"Don't worry I won't, I guess I'll see you guy's later at the pub…a drink in his honor?" Robin suggested,

"Sounds like a perfect idea," Marian said from the door, they all turned round, they didn't expect her to be there,

"Would you like to come?" Allan asked,

"Yea, I'd love to, mind if I bring some friends, they were close to Carter too?" Marian asked.

"You can bring whoever you want," Will smiled as Robin waved them goodbye and took Marian to the car park,

"You can follow me there in your car," Robin smiled as he started to dive to his and Carter's apartment,

**Well, what do you think? Lol**

**Good enough sequel??**

**Review please; I would like at least 5**

**Thanks lol**

**RMF x.**


	2. A Toast and A Barbeque

"It's just so hard for me to let go…you know?" Marian explained as Robin offered her a glass of wine,

"I know, he was my best friend, it was funny how we've never met before though," Robin smiled,

"I guess Carter was just being protective over me that's all," Marian laughed,

"Was he always like…protective?" Robin smiled,

"Oh god yea…there was this one boy when I was 16, my first proper boyfriend, well I went upstairs to get changed and I heard Carter go to him…If you break her heart, I'll break every single bone in your body," Marian laughed,

"Poor guy and did he break your heart?" Robin asked,

"Nope, the other way round actually, I just didn't see him like that…come to think of him…I never really did," Marian sighed,

"What was his name?"

"Guy…Guy Gisbourne…he even followed me here…Carter used to say he was obsessed with me,"

"I recognize that name…he was at our station a few weeks ago, looking for a new job," Robin said,

"Oh god, please say you didn't give it him?" Marian said,

"'Fraid so…only desk work like…he wasn't fit enough to come out with us," Robin grinned,

"Yea that sounds just like him," Marian nodded smiling,

"I'm gonna miss him," Robin smiled sadly,

"Me too…I have no one now," Marian sighed trying not to cry,

"Hey…that's not true, you have your friends…you can always talk to me?" Robin offered,

"That's really sweet of you…thanks," Marian said, kissing him gently on the cheek, as soon as her lips touched his skin an image came into both of their minds,

"Erm…we should get to the pub…" Robin said looking into her eyes,

"Yea, everyone will be waiting," Marian smiled getting up to put her coat on,

**RMRMRM**

Once Marian was there, she quickly got to introducing everyone,

"Girls, this is, Robin, Will, Allan and Much," Marian smiled, "Guys this is, Saffiyah, Mira and Dean,"

"Nice to meet you," Will said shyly as he shook Saffiyah's hand,

"The pleasure's all mine," Saffiyah smiled both of them blushing deeply, she looked deep into his eyes, she recognized those eyes, she recognized Will, but couldn't place him,

"Haven't I met you some place before?" Will smiled, he knew that he had met this girl before; he would never forget such beauty,

"I ain't bein' funny…I've met you before…did I sleep with you?" Allan asked Mira,

"Ha! You would be so lucky," Mira said as she smirked,

"Well…I was gonna offer to buy you a drink, but I guess I'm not that lucky," Allan smirked as he walked over to the bar, leaving Mira open mouthed,

"Oh my…you just totally got blazed!" Marian laughed as Mira turned back round,

"I can't believe that…he is so hot," Mira said,

"Where is Dean?" Marian asked looking round for her,

"She went off with that Much dude," Saffiyah said breaking her conversation with Will,

"Oh right, well…oh wait," Marian said as she answered her phone,

"Marian…where are you my love?" Guy asked,

Marian rolled her eyes at _my love_, "I'm out at a club Guy, and it's to celebrate Carter's life,"

"The Outlaw?" Guy asked,

"Yes, are you coming later?" Marian asked,

"Yea, sure I will, see you later," Guy said before he hung up,

"Guy's coming," Marian told the girls,

"Great, Marian I don't know why you don't break up with him," Mira complained, "He is such a bore,"

"I know, but I think he's fallen pretty hard, I don't…" Marian trailed off,

"Hey Saffiyah…do you want to dance?" Will asked finding a sudden interest on the floor,

"Sure," Saffiyah said smiling up at him bashfully,

"I like your top," Saffiyah shouted over the noise of the music,

"Thanks, you look very pretty," Will blushed,

"You don't look too bad yourself…so you worked with Carter?" Saffiyah asked,

"Yea, we worked with each other for years," Will said smiling,

"I miss him, I can't begin to understand what Marian or Robin might be going through," Saffiyah sighed,

"I know, it must be awful to lose a brother and your best friend," Will agreed

"You're a pretty good dancer," Saffiyah laughed,

"Thanks, makes one of us then," Will winked, he didn't know why, but he felt so comfortable around Saffiyah that he could be himself without feeling conscious,

"Oi, I'm gonna get you for that later," Saffiyah laughed slapping him gently on the arm, he made her relaxed, she didn't feel like she had to try and impress him,

**XxX**

"Robin, I made it as soon as I could," Sarah said pushing her way through the crowd to the booth were Marian, Robin, Allan and Mira were sitting,

"Hey babe, this is Marian, Carters sister and Mira," Robin said getting up to kiss her,

Marian felt her heart sink for some reason, but she couldn't exactly say anything as she was with Guy,

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Sarah said politely, but something told Marian that this was only pretence,

"Thanks,"

"Do you want a drink babe?" Robin asked as he got up,

"Yea please, vodka and coke," Sarah smiled as she sat in his place, next to Marian,

"Marian?"

"Guy, glad you could make it," Marian smiled as he pulled her into a hug,

"I got here as fast as I could," Guy smiled,

Robin came back with the drinks to see someone else had joined the table,

"Gisbourne?" Robin growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Marian asked looking from one to the other,

"Yea, we used to work together," Guy smiled,

"Oh right," Marian nodded slowly as Guy snaked his arm round her,

"I ain't bein' funny, you wanna go get a drink Mira?" Allan said dragging her away from all the tension between the couples,

"So how long have you been together?" Marian asked Sarah and Robin,

"We've been together for four years and engaged for two," Sarah grinned showing Marian the ring,

"Engaged…congratulations," Marian said forcing a smile as she caught Robin's eye,

Marian felt like crying right there and then, there was something about Robin that made her want him all to herself,

"What about you two?" Sarah asked as Robin reluctantly tore his gaze from Marian, he didn't know why, but he wished it was Marian he was engaged to, not Sarah, he felt like he knew Marian like his…well…his…soul mate,

"We've been together for a year, we met just after Marian had the accident," Guy explained squeezing her hand,

"Do you mind if we ask what happened?" Sarah asked,

"No, I was in a coma for six months," Marian said bluntly,

"Oh right,"

"Guy will you stop being all over me, for god sake," Marian snapped, all of a sudden she wasn't in a very good mood as she watched Sarah pull Robin into a kiss,

"Marian…" Guy warned,

"Do not Marian me!" Marian yelled storming from the table,

"Marian, wait!" Guy shouted thundering after her, "I warned you Marian," he said once he pulled her round the corner so no one could see her, as he brought his hand up and smacked her round the face,

"Do not do that again,"

"Sorry," Marian mumbled nursing her cheek,

"Now, we are going to go back to the table," Guy said as he held a tight grip on her upper arm,

"Sorry about that," Marian said as they sat back down again,

"It's ok," Sarah smiled, Robin could tell something was wrong, but the way Marian kept touching her cheek

Guy gave Marian a hard squeeze on her arm where he still had her on a grip,

"No I shouldn't have gone off like that," Marian said adamantly as she tried not to let the pain show,

Robin suddenly saw the red hand mark on her face and the way Guy was holding her upper arm,

"You know what I hate?" Robin asked looking directly at Guy,

"What might that be?" Guy asked,

"Fucking arse holes, who think it's ok to go around hitting woman, don't you _Guy_?" Robin asked,

"Sometimes they deserve it," Guy countered,

"How about I take you outside, give you a fucking beating?" Robin said standing up,

"She's mine, not yours don't tell me how I can treat her," Guy said, loosening his grip on Marian so he could stand up too,

"You are a fucking dick!" Robin shouted lunging over the table,

"For god sake, can that boy never stay out of trouble," Allan moaned making his way back over to the table as did Will, so they could drag Robin off of Gisbourne,

"Come on Rob, he ain't worth it," Allan said,

"I think everyone should go home," Will said looking over sadly at Saffiyah,

"Come on Marian let's go," Saffiyah said gently,

"She is coming with me," Guy said taking her by the arm and dragging her out of the club,

**RMRMRM**

"I'm telling you he is a dick; he hits her for god sake, what kind of man does that?" Robin fumed as they sat in his apartment,

"He hit's her?" Allan said clearly shocked,

"Yea, I saw the marks…" Robin said, "I don't know, it's something about her, like I've known her all my life, I have this feeling of wanting to protect her, but love her, make her mine you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Will and Allan said nodding,

"She's coming by tomorrow to collect the rest of her Carter's things," Robin said looking around the room at the boxes,

"What about Sarah though?" Will asked, cracking open another beer,

"What about her? Before we come out of the club I saw her shagging another bloke…she can keep the ring," Robin shrugged as his phone vibrated once more with Sarah's number across it,

"Shit, I forgot to get Saffiyah's number!" Will cursed,

"I ain't bein' funny right, but don't worry, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of 'em," Allan grinned,

"I hope so mate, I hope so," Robin smiled,

"I'm so glad it's our day off tomorrow, I could use some time out," Will sighed,

"I was thinking about have a little dig in the garden, you know music, like a get together if you fancy it?" Robin asked,

"Yea, don't see why not," Allan shrugged,

"I'll invite the girls," Robin asked as Will began to open his mouth,

**XxX**

"Robin, open the door!" Marian shouted, banging on the door, she should've got the spare key,

"Alright, alright I'm coming, Jesus!" Robin grumbled opening the door in nothing but some track suit bottoms, the sight which took Marian's breath away, if she thought he looked defined with his shirt on, he was even better, you could grate cheese on his abs, she wasn't even going to start thinking about the rest of his body or she might not be able to stop herself jumping him,

"About time," Marian smiled as she pushed past him, feeling his hard muscle as she brushed her arm against his chest,

"Sorry, late night last night," Robin grinned sheepishly,

"I know…I just wanted to say thanks, for what you said to Guy, but I could've handled it," Marian smiled,

"It's ok, I know, but I just got so wound up," Robin said shaking his head,

"He was never like this, that's only the third time he hit me in the club," Marian explained, sitting on the couch,

"He shouldn't have started in the first place," Robin said, "Would you like some coffee before we get started?"

"Yea thanks…he told me to stay away from you," Marian said following him into the kitchen,

"What did you say?"

"Well obviously I told him where to stick it, or I wouldn't be here now would I?" Marian smiled as she saw Robin give a little laugh,

"Did he hurt you?" Robin asked turning round to hand Marian her coffee,

"Just a little bit," Marian shrugged taking a sip,

Robin sighed sadly, she was beautiful and she could get anyone she wanted, yet she had him,

"Where did he hit you?"

"It doesn't matter…shall we get started?" Marian said changing the subject as she placed her coffee down,

"It does matter," Robin said,

"Please Robin," Marian said,

"Fine…listen I'm having this barbeque this afternoon do you, Saffiyah, Mira and Dean want to come?" Robin asked leading them back into the living room,

"Sure, we'd love to," Marian smiled, "I know this is none of my business but…don't you live with Sarah?"

"Nope, I caught her shagging another bloke so I called it off," Robin shrugged like it was no big deal,

"Oh, I'm sorry," Marian said,

"Nah, don't be, she was a slag anyway," Robin said,

"That's nice…well looks like we're both starting a fresh," Marian laughed, as Robin gave her a quizzical look, "I called it off with Guy,"

"Good,"

"Yea, I thought about what you said to him at the club and you were right," Marian shrugged, "Although I didn't get out without getting a beating,"

"Show me," Robin ordered,

"It's nothing really," Marian began,

"Marian, show me…please…" Robin said looking into her eyes,

"Fine, but I told you, it was nothing," Marian said lifting up her top, to show the bottom half of her torso covered in red nasty bruises,

"He did that to you?" Robin fumed making for his car keys, "Tell me where he lives,"

"Robin, you're not going over there, it's in the past, he's in the past," Marian said laying her arm on his shoulder,

Robin looked at her hand and then at her as his face softened,

"Now, how about the sooner we get these boxes sorted the sooner everyone can come over?" Marian smiled,

"Yea ok then," Robin smiled,

"There was something I was kind of planning to ask you…but if some else already has then that's ok…but you see…the rent at my place has been increased by a lot and I was wondering, you need a roommate I need one…so…how about I move in here? That way it's a win, win situation?" Marian asked, blushing, he loved it when she blushed,

"That is a brilliant idea…roomy," Robin grinned as Marian hugged him,

"Great,"

"You can start moving in tomorrow," Robin said,

"The sooner the better," Marian laughed,

**XxX**

"So, we meet again," Saffiyah laughed as Will answered the front door,

"Don't sound too disappointed," Will grinned,

"Oh, I'm far from disappointed," Saffiyah laughed,

"Good, because I wanted to see you," Will smiled as he put his arm on the small of her back and led her to the garden,

"Likewise, so I hear that Marian's moving in here…nice place," Saffiyah nodded appreciatively, Carter always had good taste,

"Saff, about time, you're always late," Marian laughed greeting her best friend with a hug,

"I'm not late, you're all just early," Saffiyah grinned as everyone around her laughed,

"Come on then, the food is done," Robin grinned as everyone stood with their plates,

"Where are Much and Dean?" Saffiyah asked,

"Ahhh, unlike us they don't waste time…they're on a date," Mira grinned,

"I ain't bein' funny…Much on a date?" Allan scoffed,

"Yes, on a date, it's just a pity Dean bagged his first," Mira sighed looking for Allan's reaction,

"Yea, but then you wouldn't have gotten me," Allan grinned,

"Lucky me," came the sarcastic reply.

As the night went on, everyone was pretty much drunk, Allan and Mira had taken to playing twister and were in a very graphic position, while Saffiyah and Will were too busy kissing under the fairy lights to take any notice of what anyone else was doing,

"You are a great kisser," Saffiyah sighed breaking the kiss to look up at Will,

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," Will grinned, his arms around her waist,

"I've had plenty of experience," Saffiyah laughed, as Will brought her in for more,

"I haven't been this happy and carefree since Carter died," Marian sighed, looking into her can of beer,

"Me neither, it's weird walking around and not bumping to Carter," Robin said,

"Well you have me to bump into around the house now," Marian laughed,

"Yea…I miss him like hell, I can't imagine what you're going through," Robin said looking over at Marian, she looked hot tonight, with her striking blue eyes under little make up, a nice changed from Sarah, her nice size ten hour glass figure in those tight jeans and yellow baggy top with a brown belt around her waist,

"He was my rock, especially when our father died, I just miss him so much sometimes, you know?" Marian said tears coming to her eyes,

"Yea I do…don't cry, come here," Robin said pulling her into a hug,

"I can't help it," Marian sobbed into the front of his shirt,

"It's ok, he's in a better place now," Robin soothed,

"I'm sorry, I've wrecked your shirt," Marian said sitting up as she wiped the tears from her eyes,

"It's ok, I have plenty more," Robin laughed,

"Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" Marian asked giving a little yawn,

"Not at all, looks like everyone is crashing tonight, I'll show you to Carter's room," Robin smiled, leading her up the stairs to the second door on the right,

"If you need anything, my room is there," Robin said pointing to the other side of the hall,

"Thanks," Marian smiled appreciably as she closed the door behind her,

"Goodnight," Robin whispered, giving one last look at the door, before going into his own bedroom,

**I think this is my longest chapter to date lol,**

**Well, what do you think?**

**Read and Review please lol,**

**Thanks,**

**RMF x.**


	3. Moving

Marian was the first to wake up as she looked around the room…for some reason last night she had gotten changed into a shirt with her underwear on,

"I'm not even gonna bother thinking about it," Marian smiled as she made her way out of the bedroom,

"Marian…" Robin said as he bumped into her on the stairs in nothing but her tiny shirt she had on…wait, he recognized that shirt,

"Morning," Marian smiled as she took him in, his joggers hanging below his hip showing of his 'V' and his washboard abs and pecks along with his hard muscled arms,

"Nice shirt," Robin smirked,

"Thanks, I just found it in Carter's room," Marian smiled going red, as she realized she was in nothing but a shirt that grazed the top of her thighs,

"Yea, Carter always had a habit of borrowing my clothes," Robin grinned,

"This is your shirt?" Marian said, her eyes widening in shock, "Sorry, I'll go and put something else on,"

"Nah it's cool, it looks better on you anyway," Robin winked as he led them down stairs into the kitchen

"So when are you starting to move your things in?" Robin asked as he handed her a coffee,

"Today, I have nothing else better to do, I'm looking for another job too," Marian sighed as she flipped open the newspaper,

"Ahhh right, well I'm still on leave so…you want any help?" Robin asked sitting opposite her,

"Yea may as well, we would get it done quicker," Marian smiled as she drank the rest of her coffee,

"Let me jump in the shower then and we can go," Robin grinned,

"I don't think so, I'm the one having the shower first," Marian laughed as they both got up and ran towards the stairs,

"I don't think so," Robin said as Marian pulled him back down,

"I do," Marian grinned reaching the bathroom as she slammed and locked the door shut,

"Next time maiden!" Robin laughed as he went to get changed, deciding he would have a shower later instead,

**RMRMRM**

"I know what you mean when you said you couldn't afford this place…it's bloody posh," Robin said as Marian led him through the doors, she had finally settled on a pair of baggy jeans with a white top and brown dolly shoes and gold bag, where Robin threw on a white shirt made for men with muscle and some butt hugging blue jeans,

"Tell me about it," Marian laughed as she opened the door the apartment,

"This is a nice place," Robin said as he whistled appreciatively,

"Yea I guess so, it's just the other people who live here are so up themselves it's unbelievable," Marian said as she opened the curtains that had been shut the previous night,

"Right, let's get packing," Robin laughed as he picked up the boxes they brought from the shop earlier,

"Right well if you start in here, I'll go and pack my clothes in my suitcase," Marian said as she tried to get her suitcase off the top of her wardrobe,

"Need any help?" Robin said flashing the famous Locksley grin as he leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed, watching her with amusement,

"No, its ok I can manage," Marian said slightly flushed as she made another attempt to grab it,

After a few minutes of trying to get the suitcase Marian felt something press itself against her back as she noticed two arms above her head life the suitcase down with great ease, dropping it in front of her,

Robin was mesmerized by her, the smell of her perfume, her hair, he still had his chest pressed against her back as he placed the suitcase down on the table,

"Thanks,"

"No problem," Robin said as Marian turned round, their noses inches away from the other,

"So…we'd better get a move on, "Marian said snapping out of it as she hastily moved away from her temptation, what was she thinking! This was Carters best friend,

"So, how long have you known Carter?" Marian asked as she came to help pack the last of the things she really needed away,

"Since we started training together, I knew him from school though," Robin said as he folded the box,

"Ahhh right, so a long time then?" Marian smiled,

"Yea, a very long time, we used to look out for each other," Robin said smiling fondly,

"That was Carter for you," Marian sighed,

"Yea it was…come on then, let's get this stuff to my place," Robin smiled picking it up as they carried it to his car,

"I bet you're glad I have my car too," Marian laughed as his car gradually filled until there was no room left,

"Yea saves us the petrol money," he grinned closing the boot,

**It's really short lol I know and I'm sorry**

**The next chapters will be really, really long lol**

**Read and Review please**

**RMF x.**


	4. Physics and Alcohol

"So, when do you go back to work?" Marian asked as they began unloading her things from the boxes into her room,

"I go back in two days time, I don't see why they gave me so long off though," Robin sighed,

"Maybe because you just lost your best friend and they thought you could use the time," Marian suggested,

"I suppose so, but it's just, because I have nothing to do, I can't help going over what happened and it kills me," Robin said,

"I know how you feel," Marian nodded,

"Anyway…found any work yet?" Robin asked after a couple of minutes of silence,

"Well, in the week I'm a secretary and then occasionally when I'm needed I organize charity bashes at least that's what they both said to me" Marian smiled,

"Cool, so how many years were there between you and Cart?" Robin asked,

"Well, he was two years older, so I'm twenty-two ," Marian smiled,

After that they fell into a comfortable silence as Robin helped Marian un pack stuff into Carter's room,

Both of them had that same thought in the back of their minds like they knew the other from before, but didn't quite know how to tell each other,

Marian couldn't help but think they she knew him from way before, like not in this lifetime way before, she had always believed in things to do with the spirits and past life and everything, but she had never experienced it before, this was something new, something that she had to figure out,

Robin kept shooting Marian sneaky glances as he watched her work, she looked so familiar to him, yet he knew that he hadn't met her before, Carter only ever spoke about her, he needed to find out.

"There's this charity bash that I organized tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go…as my date?" Marian asked shyly, "I mean like, everyone else is going to be there,"

"Yea, sure I'd love to come," Robin said as he smiled at her,

"Good, well it's like, nice clothing and girls have to wear dresses…I only organize it, the clothing has nothing to do with me," Marian laughed,

"Nah, it sounds like fun, I'm sure I have some nice clothes around here somewhere," Robin grinned,

"Good, wouldn't want you turning up in jeans now would we?" Marian smiled,

"What time is this thing then?"

"It starts at seven and ends at midnight, but you don't have to stay that long, it's only because I want to see how everything turns out…I like to see the result that it had," Marian smiled,

"Nah, I'll stay, keep you company," Robin grinned, giving her that knee weakening smile,

"Well, on the plus side there is going to be alcohol," Marian grinned back trying to ignore the shaking in her knees,

"That makes it a whole lot better then," Robin laughed,

**RMRMRM**

"How the hell did I get here?" Saffiyah mumbled holding her head, after a couple of minutes she felt she wasn't alone,

"Saffiyah?" came a deep rumble from her left,

"Did we sleep together?" Saffiyah asked turning to Will,

"I think so," Will said as they both checked under the covers,

"I'll take that as a yea then," Saffiyah laughed,

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I feel like I've slept with you before," Will explained,

"Somehow I know what you mean, it's like we knew what the other was doing yea?" Saffiyah agreed,

"Yea…"

"So…Marian's having this charity ball thing tonight, and she invited me to go, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Saffiyah asked fiddling with the bed covers that covered her modesty,

"Sure, I have nothing else better to do tonight, what time is it?"

"It's at seven until midnight, but we'll probably go at around eleven," Saffiyah said,

"Brilliant and the dress code?" Will smiled,

"Basically no jeans or trainers,"

"I can do that, so is everyone else going to be there?"

"Erm…I think that Mira and Allan are probably too hung over and knowing them two they probably slept together, which was probably right, they are so alike, so it will just be me, you, Robin and Marian," Saffiyah worked out,

"How do you know Rob's gonna be there?"

"I know Marian," Saffiyah laughed,

"Oh right…so I guess we should get dressed and everything," Will blushed,

"We could, or we could stay in bed just a little bit longer?" Saffiyah smiled.

"Somehow, I like the sound of your idea better," Will laughed as Saffiyah snuggled up to him again,

"Just to let you know, I don't normally jump into bed with a person I hardly now…just for some reason its feels right that it's you," Saffiyah sighed as she closed her eyes,

"I know, I don't normally do this either," Will whispered as they both fell into a blissful slumber, both having the same dream again…where they were dressed in old clothes, living in the forest in the year 1192,

**RMRMRM**

"Saffiyah, Will you made it!" Marian said dragging them both through the door,

"Yea, sorry we're late," Saffiyah laughed,

"Robin's in his room, Saffiyah I need your help…you both look lovely," Marian said as they followed her up the stairs,

"Right, I can't decide between this dress," Marian said holding up a black cocktail dress that looked too tight to breath in, "Or this,"

Saffiyah looked again at the second dress, it was a red color, strapless, with a boned bodice and a simple black design on the corner of is skirt that came to below her knees, the fabric wasn't too tight, but wasn't too loose either, it was just right, giving her enough room to walk, it hung to her in the right places as she put it on, the plunge at the front of her dress showed just enough cleavage, coupled with some black open toed heels, her hair clipped at one side with a red rose clip as her ringlets cascaded over one shoulder giving it a natural shine and bounce

"Maz, you look beautiful," Saffiyah sighed,

"What about you?" Marian said as she looked at Saffiyah's gold dress that plunged at the back to show her tan colored skin on her back, the dress up high as it covered her color bones as it puffed out ever so slightly at the bottom so it swished every time she walked, couple with some gold heels, and a gold clutch bag, Saffiyah's own hair straight as it brushed the top of her shoulders,

"Let's go, the boys are probably waiting down stairs," Saffiyah smiled as Marian grabbed her black clutch bag,

Robin watched the door waiting for Marian to come through as she checked herself in the mirror, so her makeup was perfect, before coming through into the living room,

Robin's jaw dropped to the ground as he watched her make an entrance,

"Marian…you look…you look…" Robin trailed off, unable to think of a word suitable to describe how she looked, but couldn't find any,

Marian took in Robin, with his white shirt and black tie, he opted to go without the whole suit jacket as he took a simple black one, he had black trousers on and shoes that would be suitable for any occasion, his shirt sleeves rolled up,

Marian had a feeling that she wouldn't be with Robin very long if the other women at the party had anything to do with it,

Robin couldn't believe this was that same woman that had moved in with him…he took in her figure as he watched her walk further into the room,

"Shall we go then, we have to be there early," Marian said checking the time,

**RMRMRM**

"Maz, I can't believe you pulled this off, it's amazing," Saffiyah gasped as she looked at the white lilies on the tables and the chandelier hanging from the ceiling with golden accessories all around the room and on the tables,

"It's nothing," Marian shrugged off,

"Nothing, this is everything, you did amazing," Robin said as he gave Marian a hug, that sent her heart fluttering,

"And for later when the party really gets going, there is a physic in the corner," Marian laughed as they found their table,

"Maiden," Robin grinned holding back the chair for her,

"Why thank you," Marian smiled as Robin took the seat next to her,

"Thanks for asking me to be your date," Robin smiled,

"Thanks for accepting," Marian laughed,

"What, are you joking…I get to dance with the most beautiful woman in the whole room," Robin grinned shooting her a wink,

"And I get to dance with the most handsome man in the whole room," Marian laughed as their hands brushed causing little shiver to go through both of them,

**XxX**

"Let's get this party started," Will laughed as the lights went out and the music blared,

Marian noticed a woman in the corner, well ever woman, look at Robin, in that lustful way, but this woman stood out, she was pretty and Marian felt uneasy as she made her way over to their table,

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" the woman said bending down so her face was level with Robin's,

"I'd love to," Robin grinned as he took her hand and led her to the floor,

Marian sighed sadly, it looked like she didn't get to dance with most handsome man,

"Why didn't you ask him to dance?" Saffiyah asked once she sent Will to get more drinks,

"Because I didn't want too, it's not like I have a say in who he dances with, I asked him here as a friend, that's all," Marian laughed as they watched Robin spin and twirl this girl,

"Who is that anyway," Saffiyah asked looking as Robin whispered something in her ear and the girl threw her head back laughing, Marian wasn't the only one shooting her looks as other women glared at her,

"Amber Huntingdon I think," Marian said,

"Ahhh right,"

"Hey Saff, you wanna dance?" Will smiled pulling her up,

"Do I have a choice?" Saffiyah laughed,

"Nope,"

Marian smiled as she watched her friends having fun from the bar,

"Hey can I have a blue WKD please," Marian smiled to the barman,

"Why the sad face honey?" the barman asked as he took to the top off of the bottle,

"Nothing, just…men troubles," Marian smiled,

"Ahhh, well us men can be idiots sometime…you came in with the fit one didn't you?" the barman smiled, Marian could tell that he was gay,

"Yea, he's the one and now he is dancing over there with Amber bloody Huntington," Marian laughed taking a sip of her WKD,

"Life's a bitch honey," the barman smiled, he liked the woman,

"Screw it…gimme some tequila," Marian laughed as she quickly downed her WKD,

"Right you are honey, may as well enjoy yourself," the barman laughed,

"What's your name?" Marian said as she drunk her first shot,

"My names Ted honey, what about you?" Ted asked,

"I'm Marian, I'm gonna call you Teddy," Marian smiled downing her second one,

"What brings you here then Mazzy?" Teddy laughed,

"I organized this party…I don't know how she got on the list though," Marian said shooting a look at Amber who was still dancing with Robin,

"You been to see the physic yet?" Teddy said nodding to the corner of the room where the booth was,

"Nah I haven't, but I think I might, save my seat Teddy," Marian said as she wobbled over to the booth,

"Marian…about time, I thought you would never come," the physic said,

"How do you know my name…oh wait…you're a physic," Marian giggled as she drank her vodka and coke,

"You're having man troubles,"

"Have you been watching then?" Marian laughed,

"No, I mean from your private life…Robin Locksley…you are confused,"

"Did he pay you to say this," Marian asked,

"You love him…and it isn't the first time you have come to love Robin Locksley,"

"What do you mean?"

"You knew him in another life, you are soul mates…he was Robin Hood and you my child was his love,"

"That is just stupid," Marian scoffed,

"Do not mock, what you do not understand…you get the feeling like you have known him before…you have in the year 1192, you fought side by side, you died side by side, the day you left his heart went with you, you loved him with all your heart the bond is so strong you were drawn together in this life too,"

"Right…well thanks for the insight, but I have a vodka shot that's calling my name," Marian said getting up,

"It's only a matter of time my child…you know where to find me,"

"Nutter," Marian muttered making her way over to the bar,

"Well, what did you learn?" Teddy asked as Marian came stumbling back,

"Nothing…well that was a waste…another one of these lovely's please," Marian said as he produced her with another vodka and coke,

"Maybe you should go easy on this honey, it's safe to say you are sloshed for the night," Teddy laughed as Marian concentrated on staying up right on her stool,

"Give me another one for the road then," Marian slurred as she carried both glasses back to the table,

"Maz…are you drunk?" Saffiyah laughed, she had never seen Marian this drunk before,

"No, of course not," Marian giggled,

"Yea you are," Will smiled,

"Ok…so maybe I am a little bit," Marian giggled again,

"Listen babe, it's already eleven, we are gonna get going," Saffiyah said as she started to get up,

"Behave you kids, I don't want to have to come and sort you out!" Marian laughed, nearly falling off her seat,

"Back again?" Teddy asked a hint of amusement in his voice,

"What can I say?" Marian shrugged,

"Honey, you aren't enjoying yourself, go home," Teddy said looking at her sadly,

"I am, I'm having the best time of my life," Marian laughed, turning round to look at the other people in the room, that's where her eyes fell on Robin and Amber again, this time they were at the table and had their hands all over one another,

"I don't like her," Marian said,

"I know honey," Teddy said as he served someone else,

"Oh, well looks like someone's scored tonight, they better keep the noise down," Marian warned as she watched them make their way out of the door,

"Oh honey, I'm sure he's just seeing her home," Teddy said,

"Somehow I highly doubt that," Marian sighed, trying desperately to fight the tears,

"Come on, let me drive you home," Teddy said,

"Are you joking? The party hasn't even begun," Marian laughed downing some else's beer,

"Fine, I will take you home though," Teddy said as he kept an eye on her the rest of the night,

"Hey babe, how about we hit the sack at mine," a man said coming up behind Marian,

"Why not," Marian laughed as she attempted to get up,

"I don't think so honey," Teddy said as he noticed what was happening

"This is none of your business dude," the man said,

"I think so, when you're hitting on my girlfriend," Teddy said dropping his voice low,

"Whoah, sorry man," the man said backing away,

"Why did you do that for?" Marian pouted,

"You don't know how many times, I've had to say that line," Teddy sighed, as he watched Marian gulp down another pint of strong bow,

"Come on honey, you're the last one here, let's get you home,"

"I don't wanna go home," Marian whined,

"It's two in the morning, you have too," Teddy smiled as he made Marian get into the passenger seat of his car,

"What about my car?" Marian laughed, pointing back at it,

"You're going to have to come and get it in the morning,"

"Brilliant…I like you," Marian giggled ruffling his hair,

"You can crash at mine for the night," Teddy said pulling up to an apartment,

"You are an angel," Marian laughed before falling onto the sofa and cracking open a bottle of wine she found,

"I don't think so sweetie," Teddy said taking it from her,

"Don't be such a party pooper Teddy Bear," Marian laughed as she attempted to grab at the wine, when she was unsuccessful she fell sideways and into a drunken slumber,

_**Read and Review please,**_

_**Thanks to all the reviews I've had so far,**_

_**RMF x.**_


	5. Flashbacks and the Truth

Marian stumbled through the front door trying to get away from the sunshine outside, she flung her bag and jacket onto the sofa along with her shoes that she carried in her hand and the house keys,

She turned into the kitchen and saw Amber sitting behind the breakfast in one of Robin's shirts,

"You are not Robin," Marian stated,

"No, I'm Amber," Amber smiled,

"Right, of course you are, from the night before," Marian said nodding,

"Yea, that's right," Amber laughed,

"And where is Casanova?" Marian said,

"Here I am and thank you so much for referring to me as the biggest flirt in history," Robin grinned,

"No problem, I'm going to go and change," Marian said as she turned,

"Hey…where have you been?" Robin asked, noticing that she was in the clothes she had on yesterday,

"Oh, I stopped at a friend's…damn…my car," Marian cursed,

"Where's your car?" Robin asked, he didn't like the fact that Marian stayed at someone's house,

"Oh, it's still at the club, Teddy said I could go and get it…he is such a sweetie," Marian laughed, remembering bits from last night,

"Teddy?" Robin asked, a man…he didn't like the sound of this,

"Yea, he is totally cute, I've made a gay friend," Marian giggled, but stopped as it hurt her head too much, Robin relaxed as soon as he heard her mention gay,

Just then her phone began to ring,

"Well if it isn't lil' miss Alco pop," Saffiyah said totally deadpan into the phone,

"What? I didn't have that much to drink did I?" Marian groaned, as she made her way upstairs,

"You drank the club out of business," Saffiyah muttered, as she too recovered from her hangover,

"Stop shouting at me," Marian whined,

"Whatever, I gotta go, see you later," Saffiyah laughed hanging up,

"So, did you two have a nice time?" Marian asked trying to make small talk at they sat or stood in the kitchen, this time Marian had on her comfiest jeans and baggy top on with a nice belt around her waist, after having the longest and most relaxing bath in the history of baths,

"Yea, it was good," Amber grinned,

"I bet it was," Marian mumbled,

"Sorry…what was that?"

"Oh I said, I'm glad you did," Marian said putting on a fake smile,

"So have any of you got any plans for today?" Amber asked,

"I'm going to visit my brother's grave," Marian said sipping her coffee,

"I went the day before," Robin said, "So I guess I'm not doing anything,"

"Want to come into town with me?" Amber asked,

"Sure, don't see why not," Robin shrugged,

**XxX**

"Hey Big brother, long time no see huh?" Marian laughed as she sat in front of his grave, "Why did my life have to become so complicated, if you hadn't gone into that stupid building then you would've been here today and I wouldn't have met Robin, who wouldn't have met Amber,"

Marian rambled on for what seemed like forever before she decided he needed his peace once more,

"I'll see you later," Marian said blowing a kiss to his headstone,

Marian was walking along the high street looking into various shop windows, looking at all of the stuff she couldn't afford, when a shop caught her eye, it was that physic one, the one who told her about her and Robin being soul mates,

"I knew you would come back," the physic said as soon as Marian entered the shop,

"Well you are physic," Marian pointed out,

"Oh, so you believe that now?"

"Maybe,"

"Come, sit,"

"I can't be too long, I have things to do," Marian said,

"Like sunbathing by the pool in your house that used to belong to your dead brother and his best friend who you now live with?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I am physic," the woman said, choosing to use Marian's earlier words,

"Can we just do this already?" Marian sighed getting fed up,

"Give me your hands,"

Marian gave the physic her hands as she held them and told Marian to close her eyes,

"You have suffered too much heartache in this life, but I feel as if that is about to change…you will find love again…you will believe…but it won't be easy, you will have many obstacles,"

"Well, that's no change," Marian muttered rolling her eyes,

"Oh there is much change, this is the man you will spend the rest of your life with, you will grow old and have children…Robin Locksley is the one you are going to spend the rest of your life with,"

"Don't make me laugh," Marian scoffed,

"Do not laugh at fate…You were drawn together by it…the reason you were taken in a coma was because your body had no soul,"

"What are you talking about?" Marian asked, starting to get totally freaked out,

"Your souls were transported back to the year 1192 in a twist of fate, you and Robin were destined to find each other, whether it be another lifetime of another year,"

"You're talking crazy," Marian said shaking her head,

"You were the love of Robin Hood, Robin Locksley was Robin Hood and you Marian Fitzwater was his Lady Marian,"

The Physic gripped onto Marian's hands tighter,

"Close your eyes," she ordered,

As soon as Marian closed her eyes she started to get flashbacks, of her and Saffiyah in a wooded area, with Robin and Will, only they looked different,

"_**What year is this?" Saffiyah asked, looking at the man that had just spoke,**_

"_**This is the year of our lord, 1192," the man replied with a smirk,**_

"_**And who are you?" Mira asked, **_

"_**My name is Allan…Allan A Dale," the man said as he puffed out his chest proudly.**_

"_**No, you can't be…and it is not the year 1192 it is the year 2008!" Marian cried out frustrated,**_

"_**2008…what is this year you speak of?" came forward another one of the gang,**_

"_**It's the time we…you and us come from…can you stop pretending now?" Marian cried out again.**_

Marian looked at another image that flashed through her mind, this time of her and Robin,

"_**I don't want to go back," Marian said suddenly turning to Robin,**_

"_**My love, you have to go," Robin soothed bringing her into a kiss,**_

"_**Please, don't make me go," Marian begged,**_

"_**We both now you don't belong here," Robin said, trying not to let the tears fall,**_

"_**Take care of her for me Saffiyah," Robin said as he held her tighter before letting her go,**_

"_**Don't worry I will," Saffiyah smiled sadly as the first of many rain droplets began to fall,**_

The physic opened her eyes to look at Marian's face that was contorted in hurt and pain as she remembered her past,

"_**Marian, look at me," Robin said as he subtly led her closer to the portal,**_

"_**What is it?" Marian asked, turning to face him so her back was to the portal,**_

"_**I love you with all my heart," Robin said, his voice trembling,**_

"_**I love you too," Marian smiled,**_

_**Robin brought his hands up to her face and kissed her before bringing them back to hold her arms,**_

"_**Which is why I have to do this," Robin said tears coming,**_

"_**Do what?" Marian said, after a few seconds, her eyes widened in realization, "No, Robin, please don't!" Marian said panicking,**_

"_**I have to, please, don't make this harder, I love you so much…forgive me," Robin whispered, kissing her one last time, as he pushed her gently into the portal,**_

"_**ROBIN!!" Marian screamed, as she slowly disappeared,**_

"_**I love you," Robin shouted back, hoping she could hear him wherever she was,**_

Marian's eyes flew open and she wrenched her hands from the physics,

"Who the hell are you," Marian asked in horror as she pushed the chair back violently,

"I told you I would show the truth, you are scared, because you remember,"

"No, I'm scared because you are a nutter," Marian said as she literally ran from the shop,

Two hours later and the physic's words were still running through her head as she lay by the pool on one of the sun loungers, with her i-pod in,

As Marian started to hum along to the tune in her ears, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, which made her jump up and spin round,

"Whoah, sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Robin said holding up his hands,

"Sorry, you didn't, I've just got things on my mind," Marian said, trying to slow down her heart beat,

"You wanna talk about it?" Robin offered,

"Nah, it's ok, I don't want to bother you with my stupid problems…anyway where's Amber?" Marian asked looking over his shoulder,

"I just dropped her off at home…I see you got your car back," Robin smiled,

"Yea," Marian said moving back to sit on the sun lounger

"So, have you got anything else planned for tonight?" Robin asked sitting down on the end of her sun lounger as he couldn't help but check out her toned flat stomach and the way her curves filled out her bikini,

"Nope, I'm gonna stay home and watch a movie," Marian smiled, "What about you?"

"I'm taking Amber out," Robin said,

"Oh right, well you kids have fun," Marian said getting up and going into the house,

Robin looked after her confused,

"Marian, are you ok?" Robin asked following her,

"Yea, I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?" Marian laughed,

"It's just something Amber said," Robin said,

"Oh yea what did she say?" Marian asked suspiciously,

"She just said that she thought you liked me," Robin shrugged,

"She said what…maybe you should tell her to stop analyzing my life and focus on her own," Marian snapped,

"She was only saying," Robin defended,

"Yea, well she shouldn't," Marian said,

"Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you? Is it that time of the month again?" Robin snapped back,

"Ha, sorry to disappoint you darlin'," Marian said letting out a bark of laughter,

Before any of them could carry on this argument, the door bell rang,

"I'll get it," Robin grumbled,

"Whatever,"

"This is for you," Robin said dropping a package in front of Marian,

"Did it say who it was from?" Marian asked looking for a card,

"No, he just gave it me then went," Robin said,

Marian opened up the package to find twelve dozen roses with a single white rose in the middle,

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Marian asked looking up at Robin,

"What do you mean?"

"Did you do this?" Marian demanded to know,

"No I didn't, why would I send you twelve dozen red roses and a single white rose,

"Did he tell you?" Marian asked, tears in her eyes,

"Did who tell me what?" Robin asked,

"Carter, did he tell you to do this?" Marian shouted,

"Why would Carter tell me to do this?" Robin said noticing how shook up Marian was,

"Whenever I was upset, Carter would send me twelve dozen red roses and in the middle a single white rose," Marian said as she let a tear roll down her cheek,

"Are you suggesting that Carter sent you these from the dead?" Robin scoffed,

"No…" Marian said,

"How do I know you didn't send yourself these, to cheer you up," Robin accused,

"Oh yea, because I'm that sad and lonely," Marian said sarcastically,

"Well I don't know…but I didn't do it," Robin said,

"Whatever, just go and get ready for your date," Marian said bitterly,

"Don't be like this just because I have a date and you are stuck in this house all night, alone, again!" Robin said,

"You are a jerk!" Marian shouted as Robin slammed the living room door shut, "Asshole,"

**XxX**

"Robin! Your ride for the night is here!" Marian shouted as she opened the door to Amber,

"I haven't got a car," Amber smiled confused,

"Like I said…Robin your ride for the night is here!" Marian shouted again,

"Come on, let's go," Robin said not even glancing at Marian before she slammed the door shut,

"They're welcome to each other anyway," Marian muttered turning on the TV, this was the last late night she had; she may as well make the most of it, especially if she had work the day after tomorrow,

"Why is there no good film on," Marian said chucking down the remote,

_**XxX**_

It was well past midnight before Robin came in after dropping Amber off back at home, but he saw the TV light flickering under the door, he gently pushed it open to find Marian asleep on the couch, the roses sitting open on the coffee table, he couldn't help but look at Marian, she looked so peaceful, like an angel, her soft black hair lay around her on the pillow as her chest gently rose and fell in time to her heartbeat,

Robin gently pulled the blanket from over the top of the sofa and laid it over her and he turned the TV off and gently closed the door before making his way upstairs to his bedroom,

**RMRMRM**

"I'm telling you Saff, Carter was the only one that would send me them and it was just so weird," Marian sighed shaking her head as they sat in Starbucks,

"I know, it does seem weird, and when you showed me the photo, it was exactly the same layout," Saffiyah said nodding her head,

"Where's Will today?" Marian asked,

"Oh, they all went back to work," Saffiyah said,

"Oh god yea, I totally forgot," Marian said shaking her head,

"When do you start work then?" Saffiyah asked,

"I start tomorrow…lucky me," Marian said,

"Surely it won't be that back," Saffiyah laughed,

"It's alright for you," Marian said,

"True, I do have the easiest job there is…not," Saffiyah smiled,

"I'm a secretary you are like the receptionist," Marian sighed,

"Yea, but at least we work in the same place, if we get bored we could always e-mail each other," Saffiyah laughed,

"That is very true," Marian laughed, "You know, I haven't heard from Mira much,"

"I know, I think she's gone to visit her parents in America," Saffiyah said,

"Well, some of us are lucky I guess," Marian laughed as they got up and made their way to town,

**XxX**

"I ain't bein' funny, but it sounds like you just said you've got a girlfriend," Allan said as they changed into their uniform,

"Yea, I did say that," Robin said,

"I ain't bein' funny, can I have Marian then?" Allan grinned,

"What about Mira?" Robin asked, cutting his eyes suspiciously, if Allan went anywhere near Marian he would regret it.

"She's got engaged ain't she to that Alex dude," Allan said,

"Sorry mate," Will said,

"Sorry for what?" Allan grinned,

"Anyway, how are things with you and Saff?" Allan smiled as Will blushed,

"Amazing, I feel like I've known her forever," Will beamed,

"Aww, true love," Allan laughed,

"Stop taking the piss," Robin laughed as he pulled on the last of his uniform,

"I ain't, I'm just saying," Allan said,

"Alright, Cupid, come on we gotta clean to the fire engine," Robin laughed,

"What the hell is he doing here?" Will asked nodding behind Robin,

Both Robin and Allan turned round to see Gisbourne strutting into the office looking smug with himself,

"You've got to be kiddin' me," Robin growled, following him into John's office,

"What the hell is going on?" Robin asked barging in,

"Robin, I could ask you the same thing," John said slightly shocked at his changed in character,

"He hits Marian and you employ him here?" Robin asked outraged,

"I've been taking anger management classes and no longer feel the need to take out my anger on anyone," Guy said shooting Robin a smirk,

"Oh really, well I haven't so if I see you anywhere near Marian, so help me god," Robin warned,

"Why do you are so much anyway?" Guy sneered,

"She is a friend and I'm looking out for her," Robin bit,

"I see, well don't worry about what I do Locksley," Guy smirked,

"I ain't bein' funny, you can't go in there," Allan's voice floated through,

"Allan…I can and I will," Marian said barging past him as every face in the office turned to look at her,

"Guy…what…what are you doing here?" Marian stuttered,

"I work here now…Marian could I have a word please?" Guy asked,

"Erm…sure," Marian said as he gently led her over to the corner,

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I ever treated you, I'm so sorry, I've been taking anger management classes," Guy explained,

"Oh right…well…erm…good, I'm glad you have your anger under control," Marian nodded not quite knowing what to say,

"I really hope we can become friends," Guy said, there was something in his eyes that Marian saw that made her think that he meant it, he would make her trust him again and make her fall back in love with him, it will only be a matter of time,

"Over time I'm sure we can be," Marian nodded,

"Good, thank you for giving me another chance," Guy said pulling her gently into a hug, as Robin watched, jealousy eating away at him, although he didn't know why,

"What the hell was all that about?" Robin demanded to know as he followed Marian out of the office,

"What do you mean?" Marian asked,

"That thing in the office between you and Gisbourne," Robin said as he gently took her arm and spun her round to face him,

"It was nothing, he was just telling me about how he is changing and if we could still be friends," Marian shrugged,

"And you said yes? After what he did to you?" Robin asked shocked,

"Yes…there is no point living in the past, it's time for me to move on and get on with my life," Marian sighed,

Robin let go as he let her words sink in,

"If that's what you want," Robin said,

"Yes, it is what I want, oh and by the way, Amber called, she said she'll meet you at the house again," Marian said before turning and walking out of the station,

**RMRMRM**

"He should be here soon," Marian said looking at the clock on the wall,

"It's ok I don't mind waiting," Amber said,

"He's had a pretty hectic day, he was sent out three times I think," Marian said,

"Oh right, so he's going to be quite tired," Amber nodded,

"Yea, probably,"

"Well, we could always stay in," Amber said,

Marian smiled as she gritted her teeth, if he didn't get here soon; she would start stabbing herself with a spoon if she was made to talk to Amber any longer,

As if on cue reading her mind Robin walked through the front door looking tired,

"Want some coffee?" Marian asked as Robin nodded his head in reply,

"Amber, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm gonna be up to tonight," Robin yawned as he took the coffee gratefully from Marian,

"It's ok, I don't mind staying here the night," Amber smiled,

"I don't think I'd be very good company, I'm just gonna go to bed, I'll ring you tomorrow," Robin said as he saw Amber out of the door,

"She could've stopped you know," Marian said,

"I know, but I actually want my sleep tonight," Robin said,

"Oh gross…too much information," Marian said closing her eyes as she scrunched up her face,

"You look cute when you do that," Robin said before he could stop himself,

Marian stopped and looked into his eyes,

"Pardon?"

"I said you look weird when you do that," Robin said,

"Oh right, I do not!" Marian laughed shaking her head, she must have misheard him,

Robin sighed inwardly with relief, he didn't mean for it to slip out, but he was glad he quickly recovered himself,

_**Well, what do you think? Lol**_

_**Read and Review please,**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**RMF x.**_


	6. Opinions and Passion

_**This is a raunchy chapter, if you don't like those kind of this, skip this part now,**_

"Marian, welcome to the new day on the job, you will be working as my secretary," Eleanor smiled as she showed her the ropes,

Marian was, to say the least, relieved she had such a nice boss,

"Now you must understand you are not only my secretary but also me when I am not there, if I can't make it to say…Milan…then you will go for me," Eleanor explained,

"What? Am I even qualified for that?" Marian asked,

"Honey, you don't need to be qualified to take notes," Eleanor laughed,

"Oh right, that's ok then," Marian smiled,

"You will have time to relax as well…I bet you're glad you took this job now," Eleanor laughed,

"Of course, I love it already," Marian grinned,

Soon Marian got to work, answering the phones and sorting through the paper work, in between e-mailing Saffiyah downstairs as she told her all about how she would go to these places if Eleanor couldn't,

"Marian, you can take a break now," Eleanor said as she popped her head round the door,

Marian didn't need telling twice as she popped downstairs,

"Hey Saff, I'll be right back, I forgot my purse, I'll meet you in Starbucks though," Marian called before she jumped in her car and raced home,

"Oh great," Marian muttered as she saw Amber's car in the drive, "Does this girl never go home?" she asked herself,

"Hey…I just…oh my god," Marian squealed quickly turning round so her back was facing the kitchen,

"Shit…Jesus Marian, don't you ever like call out or something?" Robin said as he jumped off Amber,

"Oh well sorry, I didn't think I was going to walk in on my roommate having sex on the breakfast bar in the house I share with them, normal people have sex in their room" Marian replied sarcastically,

"You can turn round now," Robin sighed,

"I don't think I want to," Marian cringed,

"Don't worry, everything's put away,"

Marian slowly turned round opening her eyes at the same speed to see both Robin and Amber looked slightly flushed,

"Someday, we'll look back on this, laugh nervously and change the subject," Marian said,

"Yea right, well we were in the middle of something so if you could hurry up," Amber snapped,

"Well, obviously you must be doing something right, she can't get enough of you," smirked Marian as she raised her eyebrows,

"Well…hurry up," Amber snapped again,

"Listen sweetie I live here, so don't tell me to hurry up, you got that?" Marian bit,

"Marian, that was a little harsh," Robin said,

"Well, tell that to your blonde bimbo of a girlfriend," Marian said,

"Enough,"

"Do not tell me what to do Robin," Marian said as she grabbed her purse, before she went through the door, she paused and turned round,

"Oh and by the way, after you've finished your little session, make sure you wipe down the surfaces," Marian sneered before slamming the front door behind her,

**XxX**

"Hey…what took so long?" Saffiyah asked as Marian came rushing in,

"You don't want to know…seriously," Marian said shaking her head,

"Oh right…that bad huh?" Saffiyah laughed,

"Worse,"

"Oh…well I'm sure it's nothing a coffee can't cure," Saffiyah giggled,

"I'll need more than a coffee to forget what I just saw," Marian sighed as she finally explained it to Saffiyah,

"Jesus, I'm surprise you didn't come in here crying tears of blood," Saffiyah gawped,

"I was close to it, I tell you that, I think they were actually rocking," Marian shuddered,

"Oh gross…I'm taking you out for a drink after work," Saffiyah grinned,

"I wish I could, but you and Will need to spend some more time together," Marian laughed,

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I just won't touch the breakfast bar," Marian said as her and Saffiyah locked eyes and burst into laughter,

"Come on, we're going to be late for work," Saffiyah said as they died down,

**RMRMRM**

"Excuse me…I'm lost…can you tell me where I am please?" asked a blonde girl as she approached Allan,

"You're in Nottingham," Allan said as he looked up from where he was sitting,

"I know that, thanks…can you point me in the direction of Sherwood Avenue?" the girl asked,

"I ain't bein' funny right, Sherwood Avenue, I was just on my way there, I'll walk with you," Allan said as he got up and motioned for her to follow,

"I'm Stacey by the way," Stacey said introducing herself,

"Allan…Allan A Dale, what brings you to Sherwood Avenue then?"

"My brother…I haven't seen him for ages," Stacey explained,

"Oh right…what number does he live at?" Allan asked turning to her, she had sky blue eyes and blonde hair that reached her shoulder; she was an inch shorter than him,

"Number 1192," Stacey said looking down at the piece of paper,

"I ain't bein' funny, that's Rob's house," Allan said confused,

"Robin Locksley's my brother," Stacey laughed,

"I ain't bein' funny, right, but, he is one of my best mates," Allan grinned,

"Robbie never told me he had such good looking friends," Stacey flirted,

"Rob didn't tell me he had such a hot sister," Allan winked,

"Stacey, about time you got here," Robin grinned bringing his little sister into a hug,

"I know, I got lost, but Allan here helped me," Stacey said as Robin finally noticed Allan standing next to her,

"Allan mate, about time you got here too," Robin laughed patting him on the back,

"Come on, I've got some people I want you to meet," Robin smiled leading her into the lounge,

"Guy's, this is my little sister Stacey," Robin introduced,

"Nice too meet you," Stacey said as she got nods from various people and little smiles,

"Stace…this is Marian," Robin said,

"Hey, you must be my brother's girlfriend…you really are stunning in real life, although when he described you I thought you'd be blonde," Stacey laughed,

"Oh, well thanks…but I'm not his girlfriend," Marian blushed, she said she was stunning,

"Hahaha, my bad," Stacey laughed as everyone tried not to burst into uncontrollable laughter,

"Stace…this is my girlfriend Amber," Robin said,

"Oh, figures, hi," Stacey said quite not as enthusiastically as when she met Marian and the rest,

"So, where are we going for this meal?" Will asked,

"The restaurant down the road," Robin said as everyone gathered their coats,

"So, how long has he been with Amber?" Stacey asked as she, Marian and Saffiyah hung back,

"Erm…about two weeks I think," Marian said,

"I don't like her, there's something about her…she looks like a slut," Sarah said,

"I like you," Marian said as she and Saffiyah laughed,

"I'm sorry about what I said in the house, it's just to be honest…you are more my brother type," Sarah shrugged,

"Oh, don't worry about it," Marian said dismissing it,

"How old is she anyway?" Sarah asked,

"Same age as your brother," Saffiyah said,

"Oh right, well he's two years older than me," Stacey said,

"Great, you're twenty-two as well, that makes three of us, although Saffiyah is the oldest," Marian laughed,

"When's your birthday?" Marian asked,

"The 27th October, what about you?" Stacey asked

"Ahhh, I'm the second oldest, mine's the 15th September," Marian laughed,

"Come on, let's get this night over with," Stacey grinned as they caught up with the rest,

"You can sit by me," Allan said as he held the chair out for Stacey,

"Thanks," Stacey smiled shooting glances to Marian and Saffiyah, who looked on smugly, Allan had never done even that for one of his girlfriends before,

"So Stacey are you staying with us?" Marian asked,

"Yea, I don't know where though,"

"You'll be staying in the spare room, I've made it up and everything for you," Robin said,

"Aww, thanks Robbie,"

"Oh, that's my nickname for him," Amber smiled,

"Oh right…and…" Stacey said,

"Only I can call it him," Amber clarified,

"I don't know who you are or how long you've been in my brother's life for, but I've been calling him Robbie since I could talk, so I suggest you change your nickname for him," Stacey bit as she left Amber open mouthed,

"Right so…the steak looks good," Will said,

"Yea, I think I might have that," Marian nodded in agreement,

"Steak? You're going to eat meat?" Amber asked disgusted,

"Yea, that's what steak is…why?" Marian asked,

"Nothing, just you're eating a poor defenseless cow," Amber shrugged,

"Amber, Marian can have what she likes," Robin said,

"Thank you Rob and I choose to have the steak," Marian said closing her menu,

"I'm with Maz," Will said,

"I'm gonna have the lasagna," Saffiyah said,

"I'll have the same please," Stacey said,

"I'll have the same as Maz and Will," Allan grinned,

"I'll have…the…may as well…I'll have the steak," Robin said to the waiter, leaving Amber staring at him with shock,

"I'll have the fish and salad," Amber pouted, as everyone sipped their wine or beer,

Soon the conversation's where flowing as everyone talking about everything,

"So Marian, I find it hard for someone as beautiful as you too not have a boyfriend," Stacey smiled,

"Well, what can I say, I guess I attract the wrong type of guys," Marian smiled,

"Oh right, I went out with a guy like that…used to beat me and everything, then Robbie found out and I haven't heard from him since," Stacey said,

"That obvious to tell huh?" Marian sighed,

"Obvious to tell what?"

"That I was a victim of domestic abuse?" Marian said,

"Only to those who have been through it, like say for instance the way you sit and talk," Stacey began,

"What do you mean?" Marian asked,

"Well, you're slouching, which means you lack confidence, and you wait to speak your turn before you butt in, which means your shy and whenever someone raises their hand you kind of back down a bit or flinch slightly," Stacey finished,

"Oh right well…" Marian trailed off, not quite knowing what to say,

"Don't worry about it, I used to be like that," Stacey said as she tactfully changed the conversation,

"Well maybe…when a person says things-"Amber spoke up,

"What are you saying Amber?" Marian asked,

"I'm saying that…maybe by the certain things you say-"

"Are you saying that because of things that I say, or said, I deserved to get beaten?" Marian asked, shocked at what she was trying say,

"Well, if I'm honest yes, how do we know you didn't provoke him?" Amber asked,

"Why would I provoke someone three times my size to punch and slap me around?" Marian asked,

"I don't know…"

"I think I'm going to head back," Marian said standing up,

"No, Marian don't, Amber didn't mean those things that she said," Robin said as he too stood up,

"Oh my god Robin, can Amber do no wrong in your eyes…of course she meant it or else she wouldn't have said it," Marian cried out,

"Marian, please, sit down," Robin said,

"Bye guys, I'll see you at work tomorrow Saff," Marian said as she collected her bag and walked out of the restaurant after placing money down on the table to pay for her half,

"Why did you say that Amber?" Robin asked,

"What I was just voicing my opinion," Amber defended,

"Well if that's your opinion I don't think I know you at all," Robin said shaking his head before he went and followed Marian,

"Marian…wait," Robin called as he caught her up,

"What do you want Robin," Marian said as she tried to find her keys through blurry eyes,

"I came to see if you were ok," Robin said as Marian finally got the front door open,

"I'm fine, honestly…" Marian said as Robin followed her into the house,

"No you're not," Robin stated as he gently turned her round,

"Robin, I assured you I'm fine," Marian said giving him a weak smile,

"Amber should never have said that to you," Robin sighed shaking his head,

"Well, what's done is done," Maria shrugged,

"I don't know what came over her, I'm disgusted with her," Robin said,

"Honestly, its fine," Marian laughed, as she turned to go up the stairs, that's when she felt something drag her back,

"Robin…" Marian said as Robin pushed her against the hall wall and brought his lips crashing down on hers passionately,

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," Robin sighed as he rested his forehead against Marian's.

Marian didn't say anything as she brought her hand up to the back of his neck and brought him down for another hot kiss,

"Come on," Marian breathed as she pulled him up the stairs and into his room, she realized she had never been in, but somehow she knew what it looked like, as she closed the door behind them.

Marian turned round and gazed at him, suddenly feeling weak and shaky, she stepped out of her shoes, moved forward and began to open the buttons of Robin's white shirt, her fingers trembled. Her mouth was dry. She was surprised to be taking the lead like this. She didn't understand it, but just couldn't stop herself. Marian spread open Robin's shirt, pulling sharply to un tuck it's front, then she let her hands glide over the smooth, warm skin of his six-pac, she lingered over the firm mounds of his pecks as she leant forward and found a nipple with her mouth.

Robin moaned, he pulled Marian's blouse from her skirt and she felt his touch and the bare skin of her back bunching up the blouse as they moved higher. Its silken front crept up her stomach, taut and rubbing, its folds seemed to trap her breasts for a moment before flipping over and releasing them, along with her bra. Marian eased her face away from his chest and raised her arms. For a moment, their eyes met. Robin looked like a boy, full of hope and excitement but worried that somehow he might lose out, then his face vanished in a translucent veil of red, the curtain lifted, tickling Marian's back and breasts sliding up her arms. She saw Robin's deep ridged abs and his three day old stubble and gleaming eyes. Robin flung her blouse aside and gazed at her,

"You're beautiful," he whispered. He touched her shoulders. His fingers trembling over her collar bones. They traced the outline of her breasts.

Marian sucked a deep, shaky breath, arching her back as Robin's thumb grazed her nipples. She opened her skirt. It dropped to her feet and she stood in front of Robin naked except for her lacy red knickers. Crouching, he kissed a nipple, he licked it, took it between his lips. Marian clenched Robin's long hair, gasping as he sucked her nipple, as he slipped her knickers down, as a hand eased upward in between her thighs. It pushed against her. Every muscle feeling rigid. A ragged groaned escaped Marian's throat. She forced Robin's head away, bent over and kissed him. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, shuddering as his fingers slipped into her. Marian's legs trembled as she pulled Robin up, in a frenzy she tugged open his belt, unbuttoned the waist of his trousers and jerked down his zipper, Robin's trim stomach sucked in as Marian clawed at the at the band of his boxers, she pulled the band toward her. The shiny head of his erection sprang out; in a fever she tugged his boxers to his knees as he kicked them off. Her fingers encircled him, slid down, feeling the heat and thickness of his shaft. Robin's hand went away. It was slick on her back as he lowered her onto the softness of his bed. He braced himself above her, his shirt hanging down, caressing her sides. She stroked his back. Her fingers dug in as she felt the touch if his penis. Then he was lower, pushing gently, easing into her, sliding in deeper and deeper.

Marian's fingers relaxed and she sighed, savoring the fullness. She felt possessed, as if the penis had penetrated the hidden centre and made her somehow a part of Robin. Raising her knees high, she felt it move farther into her. She worked muscles, tightening herself around Robin's shaft, wanting it to stay forever, Robin withdrew, only to push in again, and then he was thrusting, sliding almost out, plunging as if in need of a deeper connection, jolting her body as he rammed. Robin lowered himself, his chest mashed Marian's breasts, his mouth covered hers, his tongue working its way in. Marian felt it thick and wet in her mouth, probing while his erection filled her below, it was suddenly too much, she jerked taut, gasping and as her body quaked with release she felt Robin throb inside her, felt his spurting rush of semen. He lay heavily on her as they both tried to catch their breath, when Robin tried to raise himself, Marian hugged him tightly and wrapped her legs round him,

"Stay," Marian whispered,

"I don't want to crush you," Robin replied hoarsely,

"It's fine," Marian said, she lay still, comfortable beneath his weight, feeling him still inside her, almost like he belonged like a part of her own body. Marian felt incomplete when Robin withdrew, but his presence remained as she felt it trickle from in between her legs, down her thighs as Robin pulled her into his chest where they fell into a blissful sleep,

**RMRMRM**

"So you believe what this physic told you?" Robin asked once they had woken and were now lying in each other's arms, even if it was half past five in the morning

"Well, it does make sense, like…I feel like I've known you all my life," Marian sighed as Robin drew lazy circles on her back,

"I know what you mean, but are you sure?" Robin asked, he could help being skeptical,

"Robin…what about Amber?" Marian asked, lifting her head to look at him,

"I rushed into things, it turns out I don't know her at all," Robin sighed as he leant down to kiss Marian,

"What time do you finish work today?" Marian asked as they finally got up and were getting dressed,

"About four I think," Robin said,

"Ok, meet me back here," Marian said,

"Why do you want me to meet you here?" Robin asked as they piled into the bathroom,

"We are going to see this physic person and sort this feeling out once and for all," Marian smiled as Robin started the shower,

"Right, I guess I could come and see this woman with you," Robin nodded taking of his track suit bottoms so Marian could admire him even more,

"No wonder Amber couldn't get enough of you," Marian giggled as she grabbed her toothbrush,

"What can I say, I have that effect," Robin laughed, stepping into the shower, "Care to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Marian laughed stepping in as they hugged naked as the water ran over their bodies,

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Robin mumbled, as Marian closed her eyes against his chest,

"Sadly we can't, as Stacey is in the guest bedroom, next to the shower," Marian smiled as they finally got washing themselves, with a little help from each other,

"Remember four o'clock," Marian reminded Robin as he kissed her on the forehead,

"I know, I'm going to bring Amber round tonight, you know…officially break up with her," Robin sighed, "This is going to be one Tuesday,"

"Aww, don't worry I'm sure she'll understand," Marian smiled as she bit into her toast,

"Hopefully, I'll see you later babe," Robin said before pinching some toast off of her plate,

"Cheeky bugger," Marian smiled muttering, "Oh Stacey, morning, what are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep…about time," Stacey smiled putting the kettle on,

"What do you mean about time?" Marian asked,

"You and Robbie, you were made for each other," Stacey grinned,

"Don't be silly, he goes out with Amber remember?" Marian laughed,

"And, I heard you and saw you last night," Stacey said raising her eyebrow in amusement,

"What do you mean?" Marian laughed nervously,

"I popped my head round Robbie's door and you were in his arms, both of you smiling," Stacey grinned, "Like I said, about time,"

"I really like your brother, and I think he feels the same way," Marian sighed happily,

"I don't think he does," Stacey said,

"What? He doesn't like me?" Marian asked suddenly getting worried,

"No…I don't think he feels the same way…I know he does," Stacey smiled,

"Oh good, you had me worried there," Marian laughed, "So what have you got planned for today?"

"Nothing, might go into town, I'm actually looking for a job right now," Stacey sighed,

"There are loads going round here, they need someone to take the calls at the fire station, you should talk to John," Marian said,

"Yea, but I don't know how to get there," Stacey said,

"Don't worry, I'll take you there now, I don't have work until ten," Marian smiled,

_**Well, what do you think?**_

_**Read and Review please,**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**RMF x.**_


	7. Guilt

"So this is where Robbie and everyone work?" Stacey asked looking around at the fire engines,

"Yea, but watch out for Guy Gisbourne, he's the one who used to hit me," Marian warned in hush tones,

"But, what's he doing there then?" Stacey asked confused,

"I don't know to be honest, I don't want to know either," Marian sighed as she led her over to John's office,

"Marian…what can I do for you?" John asked looking up from his paper work,

"Stacey here needs a job, she's Rob's sister," Marian said as Stacey gave him a little wave,

"Oh right, well we do need someone to work in the front office, how soon can you start?" Little John smiled,

"Now would be good," Stacey grinned,

"You gonna stick around Marian?" John asked,

"Yea, I don't have work until ten and Saff is meeting me here," Marian shrugged as she followed John and Stacey to the front desk,

"You know the drill, just take any calls and put it through to me," John explained,

"Sound easy enough," Stacey said,

"Good, I'm glad I don't have to waste my time telling you how to pick up a phone like the usual," John laughed,

"That's because most of them, only want to be associated with Rob and everyone," Marian pointed out laughing,

"Speaking of the lads, they should be out soon," John said,

"I was wondering where they were," Stacey wondered,

"Well, Amber came in this morning and is still in there with Robin," John said looking back towards the changing rooms,

"Amber's here?" Marian asked,

"Yep, through there," John said,

"I'll be back in a moment," Marian said excusing herself, as she came closer to the changing rooms she heard voices,

"I'm telling you Amber, I don't know you, I rushed into this relationship," Robin said,

"Please, get to know me, I'm a nice person," Amber begged,

"It's just not going to work I'm sorry," Robin sighed,

"It's because of Marian isn't it?" Amber said angrily,

Robin ran a hand through is hair in frustration, "If you mean, I've realized how much I like her and want to be with her then yes,"

"I knew it, where you sleeping with her when we were together?" Amber asked,

"No, it only happened last night," Robin said,

"I thought you were different Robin, I thought you were decent, turns out you're just like the rest," Amber spat,

"Look I'm sorry it had to end this way, but…we were never meant for one another, and you know it," Robin said,

"No I don't, because I know we're made for one another," Amber insisted,

"No we're not Amber, Marian and I are made for one another," Robin said turning to face the door, as Marian quickly ducked out of view, making her way back to reception,

"Please, give me a second chance," Amber pleaded,

"I'm sorry Amber, I can't," Robin said shaking his head, "I don't love you and I don't like you in that way,"

"Fine, but this isn't over, I'm going to show you how much I love you and how much you love me," Amber said pushing past him and stomping out of the changing rooms,

"Great, trust me to pick the psycho's," Robin muttered following her,

"I ain't bein' funny right, but, it's about time," Allan said as Stacey told them all what was going on,

"We were wondering how long it would take," Will laughed as Marian blushed,

"Ok, can we stop talking about it now?" Marian blushed,

"Well, it's not every day when two people you know find out they're made for each other," Saffiyah laughed,

"I ain't bein' funny, right, but, you two can talk, you were made for one another," Allan grinned,

"Yea, I've only been here for two days and already I can tell you head over heels for each other," Stacey smiled,

"Hi guys…Stace, what are you doing here?" Robin asked as he greeted everyone,

"I work here now, isn't it great," Stacey beamed as everyone congratulated her again,

"So…we heard about you and Marian last night," Will grinned,

"You told them?" Robin asked looking at Marian,

"No, I did," Stacey grinned,

"Great…well, I just broke up with Amber, and here she comes now," Robin sighed,

"I hope you're happy, you bitch," Amber spat towards Marian,

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this," Marian said,

"Yea you did, you've had your eye on him since you came onto the scene," Amber sneered,

"I'm not going to apologize for something that felt right," Marian said shaking her head,

"You little slut!" Amber cried out going to Marian,

"I don't think so Amber," Robin warned as he stepped in front of her, making sure Marian was behind him,

"Why couldn't you just get your own boyfriend, you wrecked my life," Amber cried before running out of the station,

"She's right," Marian whispered,

"No, don't listen to her, she wouldn't think twice about doing it to me," Robin said turning round to face Marian,

"But we are not her, and we've sunk to her level," Marian sighed,

"No we haven't, we just did what felt right," Robin said taking a gentle hold of her upper arms,

"It doesn't matter how right it felt to us, it matters that we just hurt someone in the process," Marian said, "I have to go to work,"

"Marian, please," Robin said,

"I'll see you later Robin, bye guys," Marian said as she and Saffiyah made their way to work,

"Well, that went well," Allan said breaking the silence,

"I should've broken up with Amber ages ago," Robin said,

"Well, well Locksley, looks like you're having trouble keeping hold of your women," Guy sneered,

"Gisbourne, I wondered how long it would be before your ugly little face popped up," Robin growled,

"I must say, you really have Marian under your control," Guy laughed,

"I don't have her under my control, it's not my fault she chooses to be with me…look at your relationship with her…you had to beat her to make sure she stayed with you," Robin shouted,

"Watch your mouth Locksley, you don't want to say something you might regret," Guy sneered,

"I'm glad you hit her, because then she wouldn't have seen sense, dumped you and came with me," Robin said,

"That is all about to change…these things I've done for Marian, to show her how much she means to me," Guy laughed,

"Once a beater, always a beater," Robin stated,

"I ain't bein' funny, right, but, ain't you got a desk that's calling your weedy little name?" Allan asked stepping in,

"This isn't over Locksley," Guy growled as Will stood the other side of Robin,

"Oh yea…from where I'm standing Gisbourne…this is over," Robin said before the trio turned round and walked towards the fire engines,

"Where does he think he is, Hollywood in the 1930's?" Will laughed shaking his head,

"This isn't over Locksley," Allan mimicked in a gangster voice,

"I told you he was a twat," Robin smirked,

"Do you really think Maz is gonna go back to him?" Will said,

"Nah, she knows that deep down he'll never change," Robin sighed, "I hope anyway,"

"You need to go home and sort things out with her," Allan nodded,

"I know,"

"I'll look after Stacey," Allan grinned,

"Allan, don't even think about it," Robin warned,

"What? I'm only being a good best friend," Allan said defensively,

"Right and it has nothing to do with the way she looks?" Robin asked, raising his eyebrow,

"Well, it may have something to do with that," Allan shrugged,

"You don't know how many guys like you I've had to warn off my sister," Robin said shaking his head,

"Well, thanks a lot mate… I promise I won't try anything on with her," Allan said crossing his heart,

"You better not A Dale," Robin said,

_**RMRMRM**_

"Hello, Eleanor King's office…whom may I ask is speaking? If you could hold for one moment please…" Marian said putting the person on hold as she pressed the other line,

"Hello?" Eleanor's voice boomed,

"A client on line one for you," Marian said,

"Thanks, Marian you can put them through," Eleanor said,

"Ok…" Marian replied as she transferred the line through,

_**Maz, **_

_**Are you ok? Do you want to go out after work and talk about it?**_

_**Saff x**_

Marian read the e-mail twice before she typed back_,_

_**Hey, **_

_**I'm fine chick, I was meant to be going out with Robin, but somehow I don't think I will be. Is 6 fine?**_

_**Maz x**_

As soon as Marian hit the send button she got a reply back_,_

_**Sure, it's no problem honey, see you later,**_

_**Love you xxx**_

Marian sighed, why did her life have to be so complicated, she had the perfect man right in her grasp and now she was probably going to lose him to another one of the sluts in the world,

Once the paper work was sorted Marian moved on to sorting through her e-mails when her phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Maz, is that you?"

"Yea, who is this?" Marian asked,

"It's me Dean…I just wanted to say sorry for not ringing or anything," Dean said,

"It's ok sweetie, where are you?" Marian smiled,

"I'm in Australia with Much," Dean gushed,

"Australia, how long have you been there for?" Marian asked god smacked,

"Since I met Much, it just felt so right and we both feel that Australia is the place to be," Dean sighed happily,

"Oh honey, that's great, it must cost a bomb to call all the way here and it's like your today was our yesterday," Marian laughed,

"I think I know what you mean, but I've got to go, I will ring real soon and you've got to come and visit!" Dean laughed,

"Don't worry, I won't pass up a trip to down under, I'll bring the gang and assuming Much wants the lads to come," Marian grinned,

"Yea, that will be perfect, I'll ring you soon, love you," Dean said,

"Love you," Marian replied as they hung up each,

_**RMRMRM**_

"Marian is that you?" Robin asked as he heard the door shut,

"Yea it's me…why?" Marian asked,

"You kind of stormed out of the station today, I've been worried all day," Robin said pulling her into a hug,

"I'm fine, honestly I am," Marian smiled,

"I bumped into Gisbourne again today," Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair,

"Oh yea, what did he want?" Marian asked putting her bag down on the breakfast bar,

"Stay away from him Marian, he said he was doing all of those changes to win you back," Robin said,

"Win me back?" Marian scoffed,

"Yea, that's what he said, he said I had you under my control and everything," Robin persisted,

"Robin, stop being stupid," Marian laughed,

"I am not being stupid, he said all these things Marian," Robin cried out getting frustrated that she wouldn't listen to him,

"I doubt he said all that, it's not like him," Marian said,

"Oh right and he's personality is sooo loveable," Robin replied sarcastically,

"I didn't say that, I just said it didn't sound like him," Marian said turning to face him,

"Right,"

"Where's Stacey?"

"Allan took her out after work…are we still going to this woman then?" Robin asked,

"Yea, then I'm going out for a drink with Saffiyah," Marian said,

"Come on then, we'll talk about everything later," Robin said getting his jacket and car keys,

_**XxX**_

"You look exactly like your past self, I knew it wouldn't be long until she brought you," the old woman said again as Robin closed the door behind them,

"Right…and who am I meant to look like?" Robin asked as they sat down opposite the old woman,

"Robin Hood, Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon,"

"You're saying I'm the most famous outlaw in all of history…I used to steal from the rich and give to the poor?" Robin smirked,

"Yes, and you are sitting next to the woman who holds the true key to your heart,"

"Marian…oh wait I got this…she's Lady Marian, from all of the history books?" Robin laughed,

"Yes, as a matter of fact she is…you feel a yearning in your heart do you not?"

"Erm…I guess," Robin answered cautiously,

"Once your past life pushed her through the portal your heart died, you never found true love again, although you had a wife and child, no one took the space in your heart and soul that will always belong to Marian,"

"Are you saying that I literally died of a broken heart?" Robin asked,

"Give me your hands and close your eyes,"

Robin placed his hands in the old woman's and closed his eyes as images clearer than before played in his mind.

"_Father, you wanted to see me?" a young boy no older than sixteen said as he entered the room and sat next to a man in his middle thirties,_

"_Joshua, my son, I want you to look after your mother for me and make sure she doesn't go without," the man coughed,_

"_But…why? You are going to do all of those things…it is not time for you to die…please…" Joshua begged,_

"_My son…I cannot live forever, and it seems our lord chose for me to go before my time," the man coughed again,_

_Soon the family had gathered round as Robin Hood, champion of the poor, died of a broken heart, his son, Joshua on one side and his wife Amber holding his hand._

"_But you…you are the great Robin Hood you cannot die!" Joshua cried,_

"What the hell!" Robin said, but the old woman would not let go,

"You, my child, have just witnessed your death over nine hundred years ago,"

"Are you being serious?" Robin asked,

"Yes…close your eyes,"

Robin did as he was told again as this time a different image crossed through his mind, this time he was younger and fitter than before, and Marian was by his side, they were arguing,

"_I am quite capable of looking after myself," Marian said,_

"_That does not mean I will stop," Robin retaliated,_

"_And I'm telling you that there is no need to!" Marian said her anger evident in her face,_

"_Well I am going to whether you like it or not!" Robin snapped,_

"_I don't like bein mollycoddled, and I won't let you!" Marian snapped back,_

"_Well, what do you expect you turn up to our camp all bloodied and bruised, forgive me for being worried!" Robin raged as they gradually stepped closer to each other,_

"_And look at me now, I'm doing fine!" Marian said motioning for him to look at her,_

"_Oh yes, because having panic attacks is you doing fine!" Robin shouted,_

"_Yes I am…god you are insufferable!" Marian yelled throwing her arms up in frustration,_

"_So are you…that is why I love you!" Robin cried out, looking up at the sky in frustration,_

"_Yea well…hold on…what?" Marian said double tracking back to what he said,_

"_You heard me!" Robin said barging over to her as he snaked his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a very passionate kiss as the other wound itself round her waist,_

"Do you still not see how you were made for one another?" the old woman asked as she addressed both Robin and Marian,

"That was in the past, who's to say the future is following the same course?" Marian reasoned,

"You really are as stubborn as all the tales say you are,"

"Thanks," Marian replied sarcastically,

"Marian…I'm starting to remember now," Robin said,

"I keep getting images flashing through my mind every night and I am no closer to figuring them out," Marian sighed,

"I think this is why we need to remember, to help each other, so we can move on," Robin said,

"There is no moving on, you two, my children, were made for each other and there is nothing you can do to stop it," the woman spoke up,

"But what about Amber?" Robin asked turning to face her,

"Oh my dear, she is also your soul mate," the old woman smiled,

"Are you shittin' me?" Robin asked totally dead pan,

"No my child, we are often born with two, but we always make the right decision," the old woman smiled,

"How do I know what the right decision will be?" Robin asked,

"You will just know in time,"

"This is all too much," Robin breathed out,

"You will make the right choice in the end, do not doubt yourself," the old woman said as she led them towards the shop entrance, "Oh, my child…" she said gently grabbing Marian,

"What is it?" Marian asked kindly,

"Beware…there is a dark presence lurking in the shadows, do not trust the man in black, he will never change,"

"Oh right…erm…thank you ever so much," Marian said as Robin rushed her out of the shop,

"So…I have two soul mates," Robin nodded,

"Yep, who knew," Marian laughed slightly,

"She said I would make the right decision in the end," Robin sighed,

"Then this is something you have to figure out on your own," Marian replied,

"You're right," Robin agreed, slowly nodding his head,

"That means there can be no us Robin," Marian said,

"I know," Robin sighed sadly,

_**Read and Review please,**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**RMF x.**_


	8. For the Best

"So you called it off, before it even began," Saffiyah said nodding slightly,

"God, when you put it like that…my life is so complicated," Marian said putting her head in her hands,

"And do you think it's a good idea to still be living with him?" Stacey asked,

"Well, what can I do, I have nowhere to go…Dean, I can go and stay with Dean?" Marian said as if a light went off in her head,

"Dean…you heard from Dean…where is she?" Saffiyah asked,

"Her and Much moved and I'm going to stay with them," Marian said,

"Marian…where are they staying?" Saffiyah asked cautiously,

"They're in…Australia," Marian muttered,

"Australia?!" Saffiyah yelled in shock,

"That's pretty far away," Stacey said taking the news in better,

"Keep it down, I think I just heard the front door go," Marian hissed as she looked towards the front door,

"What are you doing back so early?" Stacey asked looking from Robin to Allan then to Will,

"Well, there was these three girls at the bar but now I know who my soul mates are, I ain't gonna bother," Robin shrugged,

"Yea, so we had to suffer…I mean Allan had to suffer," Will said correcting himself as Saffiyah shot him a look,

"I ain't bein' funny right, but there is no harm in looking as long as I don't touch," Allan grinned, catching Stacey's eye.

"You remember that A Dale," Robin said as he noticed the look shared between his little sister and best friend,

"Marian has something to tell you," Saffiyah said as she came out of the hushed conversation with Marian, who looked like she was going to lunge for Saffiyah,

"And what would that be?" Will smiled,

"I'm going on holiday, to visit Dean," Marian said, "In Australia,"

"I ain't bein' funny, that's the other side of the world," Allan said stating the obvious,

"Really Allan? Wow, no wonder you passed geography with skills like that," Marian said sarcastically,

"How long are you going for?" Robin asked, finally speaking up,

"I don't know…as soon as I've cleared my head, I guess," Marian shrugged,

"Well…when do you go?" Robin asked again,

"I still have some money from the inheritance from my father's will, so I'm going to book it for tomorrow, I've already spoken to Dean about it," Marian said taking a deep breath,

"Tomorrow? Are you crazy?" Saffiyah cried out,

"Look Saff, I promise I'll call," Marian said turning to her oldest friend, "I promise I'll call all of you,"

"There isn't anything we can do…I hope you come back soon," Will said pulling Marian up into a hug,

"Thanks, I'll miss you all too, so…you all coming to wave me off at the airport?" Marian smiled,

"Of course we are, we wouldn't miss waving you off for the world," Stacey laughed,

"I'm working," Robin said as he left the room and went upstairs.

"I should go and talk to him," Marian sighed as she quietly followed him,

"Robin…" Marian said slowly pushing open his bedroom door, she hadn't been in it since they spent the night together,

"What do you want Marian?" Robin said as he lay on the bed, his hands behind his head,

"I know I should've told you I was going, but I didn't know myself until this afternoon," Marian said,

"Yea you should have told me considering you're meant to be my soul mate," Robin said,

"Come on, you don't really believe that do you?" Marian scoffed,

"Yea, Marian I do, because I feel like you are, I know deep down you feel the same too," Robin spat pointing at her,

"Fine you want the truth…" Marian tested,

"Yes!" Robin cried out,

"I love you with all my heart, but I am so sick and tired of trying to forget my feelings because of other people" Marian sighed,

"Then don't, don't hide your feelings, tell everyone," Robin said, getting up from his bed and standing in the middle of the room,

"You're forgetting that Amber is also your soul mate," Marian cried out,

"And…she said I would make the right choice and I believe I'm making it," Robin said adamantly,

"No you think you are, because I've just told you that I'm going to Australia," Marian yelled,

"That's not it," Robin said shaking his head,

"Yes it is Robin, and I don't know what to do," Marian said,

"Stay…stay here with me," Robin said,

"I can't Robin, face it, wherever we go it's either going to be Gisbourne or Amber around the corner," Marian cried out,

"It doesn't have to be, not if we don't let it,"

"It will always be like that and I'm not willing to live my life looking over my shoulder," Marian said,

"Fine...run away at the first sign of trouble," Robin spat,

"It's not like that," Marian said,

"Yea it is…it's exactly like that, you can't handle the pressure," Robin said,

"I'm sorry Robin," Marian said looking at the floor as she turned to go, her hand on the door knob,

"You know what…I think this is for the best actually," Robin said, "Your rooms still here, that is if you've decided you've abandoned your friends for too long,"

Marian shook her head as she closed the door behind her,

Robin didn't come out of his room all night while Marian and Stacey were downstairs after they sorted out what Marian needed for tomorrow, and were now having a glass of wine,

"He's being stubborn," Stacey said,

"I know, I just don't want him to be angry with me," Marian replied,

"I know, but that's just Robin, he'll realize when you've gone," Stacey reassured her, taking a sip of her wine,

"Somehow I doubt that…I don't even know if I'm coming back," Marian sighed,

"What…I thought it was only a holiday," Stacey said suddenly alarmed at the conversation,

"I know, but the more I think about it, the more it makes sense to just stay there…" Marian explained,

"Please Marian, think about it, think about Robin," Stacey pleaded,

"I've been thinking about Robin since I fell in love with him Stace, but now I have to start thinking about myself," Marian said,

"If you want to move to Australia then, I can't stop you," Stacey sighed,

"Thank you for not stopping me," Marian smiled,

"Just please say you'll think about it,"

"I'll think about it," Marian nodded,

"Thank you," Stacey sighed, as they both drank their wine in comfortable silence,

_**RMRMRM**_

"I'm going to miss you all," Marian said trying not to cry as Robin, Allan, Saffiyah, Will and Stacey stood around her,

"We're going to miss you," Saffiyah sighed tears in everyone of the girls eyes,

"I'll ring and send post cards and everything," Marian promised,

"You'd better," Saffiyah laughed,

"Hey…Stacey…take care of him for me," Marian said as they moved further from the boys,

"Don't worry, I promise I will," Stacey nodded as they hugged,

"You lot, I want you to look after my girls for me," Marian laughed addressing the boys,

"There's nothing to worry about, I will," Will smiled as he put an arm round Saffiyah,

"And you Allan," Marian laughed,

"I ain't bein' funny, right, but, I'm working on it," Allan grinned,

"Robin…can I talk to you please?" Marian asked turning her attention to him,

"Sure," Robin said as he followed her over,

"I'm doing this for you, you know," Marian said smiling sadly, this time she couldn't stop the tears,

"I want you to stay…how is this for me?" Robin asked shaking his head,

"If I'm out of the way then you get to think about your decision," Marian sighed lifting a hand and putting it on the side of his face,

"Please Marian, stay…stay with me," Robin said taking hold of her hand on the side of his face,

"Robin, please don't make this any harder," Marian pleaded,

"You're the one making it into a big deal," Robin snapped as he dropped her hand like it was on fire,

"I don't want to go, knowing that there is tension between us,"

"There is no tension between us," Robin replied,

"I hope not," Marian said just as the voice came over the tanoy and announced Marian's flight,

"I guess this is you," Robin said as the rest came over,

"I love you," Marian whispered so he could hear,

"No you don't, or else you wouldn't be going," Robin simply said,

"How can you say that?" Marian asked, hurt etched in her features,

"You're going to be late for your flight," Robin said as he turned and walked out of the airport and out of Marian's life, for the time being,

_**RMRMRM**_

"Robbie…that was uncalled for and you know it!" Stacey said as she followed him into the kitchen,

"What…you expected me to be happy for her to be going to the other side of the world?" Robin scoffed,

"Yea, instead you send her off making her feel like shit," Stacey snapped,

"Just like she's making me feel," Robin retaliated,

"Grow up,"

"Ha! How many times have I heard that?" Robin said as he let out a bark of laughter,

"Maybe you should start listening, you should feel like shit saying that to Marian, just as she's about to leave," Stacey argued,

"She left me…alone, so much for supposed to be in love with me," Robin cried out,

"Love makes you do crazy things and if what that physic says then Marian did this for you," Stacey sighed,

"Why does everyone say that, she wasn't doing it for me, I didn't want this…all I wanted was Marian….in my life…in my arms!" Robin shouted as he got up and slammed the front door behind him,

"You know the saying…if it's meant to be, it will come back…or something like that," Stacey said,

_**RMRMRM**_

"Do you think he's ok?" Saffiyah asked as she sat on the sofa with Will,

"If I'm honest…no…I don't, but he's going to move on, it always happens with Robin," Will sighed,

"Don't you think Marian is a little bit different though?" Saffiyah asked,

"Yea I do, but I think he's going to treat her like a passing thing," Will said,

"I hope not, I don't know why she went, maybe she thought she was doing the best option," Saffiyah said,

"Well, it's too late now," Will said,

"She'll come back in her own time," Saffiyah nodded,

_**XxX**_

"Rob…there's a fire, come on," Allan said as he pulled Robin out of his trance,

"Right, come on then," Robin said springing into action as they climbed into the fire engine and sped off,

"Right, take the water to the east side of the building…Will, Allan, with me," Robin said as he motioned to the other men that they worked with,

"We're going in?" Will asked,

"Yea, what else is there to do?" Robin said,

"Are you sure? I mean with what happened last time?" Will said,

"What can I do? It's my job," Robin said as they got the equipment that they need to be safe in the building,

Robin saw nothing but thick black smoke as he, Allan and Will split up in search for any people that got trapped in the fire, he felt for any objects in front of him, like doors, that's when he heard the cry from his right,

"Hello…is anyone there?" Robin called out through his mask,

"Help me…please, someone," called in a woman's voice,

"Allan…I have someone up here…any progress with you or Will?" Robin asked into his walkie talkie,

"We have two children, Rob, get out of there, the building's going to collapse any minute," Will answered back,

"Where are you?" Robin asked as he gently pulled the woman out of her place,

"We're outside, you really need to get out of there now," Will stated,

Will and Allan could only watch as the building rumbled and collapsed,

"Robin!" Will shouted as he rushed to the building,

"I ain't bein' funny, you can't go in there," Allan said holding him back,

"We have too," Will said urgently,

"Will, we need to wait to make sure it's safe," Allan said,

"I don't give a shit Allan, our friend is trapped!" Will cried out,

Something caught Allan's attention as the black smoke started to clear away and he saw a figure walking to them,

"Robin…" Allan breathed as Robin staggered up to them, the woman in his arms,

"My arm…" Robin groaned as Will took the woman from his arms and have her to the paramedic,

"I ain't bein' funny, we need a paramedic now," Allan called out as two came running,

"No, honest I'm fine, I think it's just a pulled muscle," Robin assured them,

"Rob…you have a piece of wood protruding from you back…I don't think that's a pulled muscle," Allan said,

"You're joking…first glass and now wood?" Robin said, "Can it get any worse?"

"Don't say that…never say that…it always gets worse," Allan warned,

"So…my life is already half way down the shitter," Robin said,

"That's not true…well not completely true," Allan shrugged,

"Can you just get this out of me please?" Robin asked turning to the paramedics,

"Sure, but it will hurt and we need to bandage it up," the paramedic said,

"I've been through worse," Robin said as he clenched his jaw ready for the pain, he tried not to cry out at she pulled it out of him, and bandaged it up,

"Just be careful next time," the woman smiled,

"Why would I? When I can have you patching me up?" Robin grinned as she blushed, her hand still lingering on his muscle,

"Right come on love boy, we need to get back to the station," Will smiled as he managed to drag Robin away from his new love interest,

"At least let me get her number," Robin protested turning back,

"Don't hurt her, just because you're in the re-bound," Will said pushing his gently into the fire engine,

"I am not on the re-bound thanks very much, it's been two weeks already, I'm over it," Robin said laughing it off,

_**RMRMRM**_

"So, do you plan on going back?" Dean asked as they sat sunning themselves on the beach,

"Yea…maybe…I don't know," Marian said,

"I think you should or you'll be asking yourself what would've happened if you'd gone back, every single day," Dean said,

"You're right, but I don't want to go back, what if things have changed?" Marian asked,

"Marian…they've bound to changed, nothing has stopped still because you're not there, they have their lives and now you have yours," Dean reasoned,

"I guess I was living in a dream world, where everything would've paused until I got back," Marian admitted,

"And there was your mistake," Dean said, "Come on, Much will be home soon,"

"What's he cooking nice then?" Marian smiled,

"I have no idea, he keeps amazing me with his cooking skills, although one time, I swear he fed me squirrel," Dean laughed,

"Eww, that's gross," Marian giggled scrunching up her face,

"Anyway…have you seen anyone yet?" Dean smirked,

"What…oh…no I haven't and I don't really want to, I came out here for me time," Marian said,

"Good for you girl, and you've already got yourself a tan, adding to your hotness," Dean said playfully,

"Shut up…what about you…Much must be jealous with all these men looking at you like that," Marian giggled gently nudging her,

"I don't care…I only have eyes for Much and he knows it," Dean sighed happily,

"I wish my life was as straight forward as yours and Much's," Marian said stopping all playfulness,

"It can be if you just let it…how long did you pack for?" Dean asked,

"Three weeks, but I don't know if I want to go back," Marian said looking at the floor,

"You're going back, I know it and you know it," Dean stated,

"I guess so…"

"I know so," Dean laughed,

"Jeez, lil' miss bossy, I'll go back then," Marian laughed,

"That's what I want to hear," Dean smiled,

_**RMRMRMRM**_

"I…l…I lo…I…love you," Robin sighed finally,

"Oh…I love you too," Amber squealed, "I knew you'd see sense sooner or later,"

"So…do you want to give it another go?" Robin asked, as they finished their meal,

"Of course I would, I've been waiting for this day for so long," Amber giggled,

"Me too," Robin lied,

"Does this mean I'm moving in?" Amber asked,

"I guess it does," Robin said smiling,

"Brilliant,"

"When do you want to move in?" Robin asked…he remembered having this conversation with Marian long ago,

"How about tomorrow?" Amber grinned,

"The sooner the better," Robin said using the same words Marian had used a lifetime ago,

"How about we skip desert here and have it at your place?" Amber suggested as she rubbed his inner thigh,

"Sure, why not," Robin laughed, it's time he got over Marian for good,

_**XxX**_

"What's going on Robbie?" Stacey asked as they entered the house,

"Oh…I forgot your sister was here," Amber said distastefully as Stacey shot her a glare,

"Amber and I are back together," Robin said,

"Oh my god, why?" Stacey asked pulling a sour face,

"Stace…I love her, that's it," Robin sighed,

"Yea well, it wasn't long as go since you told Marian you loved her," Stacey spat,

"That was different, that was a life time ago," Robin snapped back,

"Oh yea, and jumping into bed with this tart is the way to go," Stacey yelled,

"Amber is not like that," Robin said,

"How could you do this to Marian, you haven't even thought about it," Stacey cried out,

"She's probably met someone else," Robin countered,

"I've just come of the phone with Saffiyah, Dean called, she said she hasn't met anyone and doesn't intend too," Stacey snapped,

"Just because she hasn't, doesn't me I can't," Robin said,

"This is typical of you Robin Benjamin Locksley," Stace shouted storming upstairs,

"Come on, just forget about it for tonight," Amber purred leading him upstairs and into his bedroom, normally Robin couldn't wait to get to bed…with Marian, but Amber was different, she was the one who wanted taking care of, she never quite satisfied him like Marian did that one time.

_**Read and Review please,**_

_**Tell me what you think honestly lol,**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**RMF x.**_


	9. Old Faces

"Come on Maz, you've already been here two weeks more then you said," Much sighed,

"I know, I'm just not ready to go back," Marian sighed,

"Yes you are, that's why I've book you a flight for tonight," Much said,

"You did what now?" Marian said,

"I booked you a flight to go back home," Much repeated,

"Fine, but you're paying for it," Marian smiled,

"Great, as long as you're going back," Much laughed,

"Come on then lady, you have packing to help me with," Marian laughed pulling Dean to the guest room they had put her in,

"Oh my god, this is not you," Dean giggled looking at Marian's pass port picture,

"Yea it is," Marian laughed,

"But you look so pale and your hair is shorter," Dean said as she looked up and studied Marian now, she had a tan to die for and her hair was no just below her shoulder in soft ringlets and her body was now more toned thanks from the running on the beach they did every morning and night, she looked like she was glowing,

"You do realize you're going to be stuck for that tan forever," Much laughed,

"Really, I hope so," Marian giggled,

"Yea, the sun has dyed your skin that color," Much said matter-of-factly,

"Brilliant, at least it will be a reminder of the fantastic holiday I had and how relaxed I feel," Marian smiled,

"Come on…have you told anyone you're going back?" Dean asked,

"No I haven't, but I think I'm going to get a place sorted first and then see everyone," Marian said,

"Sounds like you've got a plan," Much said,

"I have…I'm just a bit nervous that's all," Marian sighed,

"If this is about Rob, don't worry, I was his best friend, he wouldn't hold a grudge for this long," Much reassured,

"I hope not," Marian smiled,

"Right, I think it's time to have one last meal before we have to wave you goodbye," Dean said as she got up off the bed,

"I'll miss you guys," Marian said,

"Just think…next time you can bring the gang with you," Much said trying to stay positive,

"That's if things haven't changed that much," Marian said,

_**RMRMRM**_

"I've just got off the phone with Dean," Saffiyah said,

"What is it?" Stacey asked,

"Marian's coming back today," Saffiyah said as they started jumping up and down,

"About time…have you told Dean about Robin and Amber?" Stacey asked as she stopped jumping up and down,

"No I haven't…I can't," Saffiyah sighed,

"She's going to find out sooner or later and we both know it will end in tears," Stacey said,

"I know, but I'd rather Robin told her himself," Stacey said,

"True…but I'm worried about how she'll take it," Saffiyah said,

"Shall we tell the boys the good news?" Stacey grinned,

"Yea, come on, we'll go down to the station," Saffiyah grinned,

_**XxX**_

"Hey John, have you seen the lads?" Stacey asked, as they came running into the station,

"Changing rooms," John grunted as they carried on running,

"Saff what is it?" Will asked,

"Marian's back!" Stacey squealed with joy,

"I ain't bein' funny…that's fantastic," Allan laughed,

"Yea…except, there's one little problem," Stacey sighed, her excitement fading a little bit,

"She doesn't know about Robin and Amber does she?" Will said,

"No and we can't tell her…where is Robin," Saffiyah asked,

"He left early with Amber…he's going to propose," Will said,

"What…we have to stop them…come on!" Stacey said as she ran from the station with the gang in tow,

"Bye John," Will rushed

See you tomorrow," Allan shouted back at him,

"Where did they go?" Stacey asked as they all piled into her car,

"He took her to Sherwood forest," Will said,

"Hang on," Stacey said as she sped off to save their brother and friend from the biggest mistake of his life,

Stacey pulled sharp by the edge of the forest as everyone jumped out and ran to the spot where they knew Robin would be…by the lake,

"Robin…wait!"

"Stacey…guy's…what are you doing here?" Robin asked turning round to face them,

"You can't ask Amber to marry you!" Stacey said slightly breathless from the running,

"Too late," Robin said as Amber came next to him and showed them the ring,

"Hello? She's here, ok then," Saffiyah said as she hung up,

"Was that her?" Stacey asked sadly,

"Marian's back Robin," Saffiyah said,

"She's back…" Robin said to double check,

"Yea, she's back…and now you have the pleasure of telling her about you and Amber," Stacey bit,

"Stace…why are you being like this?" Robin asked,

"Why don't you like me Stacey?" Amber asked,

"Because you're not right for my brother…I'm sorry, but we all know that Marian is the one for my brother," Stacey said,

"Yea, well she has a funny way of showing it, running off the other side of the world," Robin snapped,

"You know why she did that!" Stacey shouted,

"Yea and I also know it's bullshit!" Robin yelled back,

"Look…can we go back to your house and talk about it?" Will asked,

"Yea…come on," Robin said as he took Amber's hand and led them to the house, down the road,

Everyone walked in silence as they entered the house,

"Hey guys," Marian said as they started at her open mouthed as she stood in the centre of the room,

"Marian…is that really you?" Robin asked taking her in, she had on a floral skirt that swished when she moved and a white wrap top that showed her tan perfectly, he couldn't help noticing how much fitter she looked and how long her hair had gotten, she was the picture of beauty.

"Yea, in the flesh," Marian smiled as Stacey and Saffiyah ran to hug her,

"We've missed you," Will said as he and Allan pulled her into a hug,

"So…how much have I missed?" Marian said as her smile faltered when it landed on Amber, "Amber…"

"Marian…there's something you should know," Robin began, "We're engaged,"

Marian knew this was coming, she knew it since she left, she was glad she had prepared herself for this,

"That's brilliant news," Marian grinned, she had to learn to accept it and no time like the present,

"Really?" Robin asked, he was not expecting this reaction,

"Yea, I'm happy for you, it looks like you made the right decision then after all," Marian smiled,

"How about a mean to celebrate?" Amber grinned,

"Sounds like a prefect idea," Marian beamed, "Well, I just came here to get the rest of my things,"

"You're moving out?" Robin asked,

"Yea…you two can't start your life with me always there," Marian laughed,

"Thanks for doing this," Amber said,

"It's no problem, well, I'm just going to get the other suitcase and then I'll be out your way," Marian smiled, as she made her way upstairs,

"I ain't bein' funny, right, but…if I was single, I so would have 'er," Allan said as he got elbowed in the ribs,

"I said, if I was single," Allan grinned wrapping his arms round Stacey,

"Good recovery," Stacey laughed,

"I know," Allan said,

"Right, well, who's got a spare room for me?" Marian joked as she came down stairs hauling her suitcase behind her,

"We do, you can stay here until you're sorted," Robin said quickly before anyone bet him to it,

"I really don't want to impose," Marian said,

"You won't be, it's just until you get sorted," Robin insisted,

"Oh right, erm, ok then," Marian smiled slightly,

"Brilliant, so how about that meal tonight…" Robin smiled, genuinely this time,

"Yea, looking forward to it already," Stacey smiled,

"So…I guess I should take these back upstairs and un pack," Marian said as she began hauling her stuff upstairs,

"Here, let me help you," Robin jumped as he grabbed the heaviest one,

"Thanks…"

"So…are you back for good this time?" Robin asked closing the door behind him,

"Yea, I'm back for good, I told you I'd be back," Marian said turning to face him,

"And do you think I made the right decision?" Robin asked,

"Do you think you made the right decision?"

"Maybe…I don't know, she was here when you weren't," Robin shrugged,

"That doesn't mean you can jump right back into a relationship with her," Marian laughed,

"Why not? It's my life," Robin said,

"Oh Rob…grow up," Marian scoffed,

"You just don't like the fact that I've moved on and you haven't," Robin spat,

"How can you even say that Robin," Marian cried,

"Because it's true…" Robin said,

"Yea, in your deluded little imagination, you know what, I think this is a bad idea, I might go and stop at a hotel," Marian said,

"No…don't do that…" Robin sighed,

"You can't keep saying these things Robin, I have feelings you know and right now they're in overdrive," Marian ranted,

"I didn't mean it," Robin said,

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," Marian laughed bitterly,

"You can stay here until you're sorted," Robin said,

"It won't be long, I'm going apartment hunting tomorrow," Marian said as she went to the door that was behind Robin,

"You went away Marian…you made me move on," Robin whispered as Marian reached for the door knob,

"I know…and maybe this was for the best, maybe this is what you needed," Marian said before she opened the door and went down to the gang,

_**XxX**_

"This looks good," Marian said as she studied the menu,

"Yea…hmmm…there's so much choice," Stacey said,

"I know…I think I might have the lasagna," Marian decided,

"I'm gonna have the chicken," Saffiyah said closing her menu,

"I ain't bein' funny right, but, you know what I'm having," Allan grinned,

"Right so, three steaks?" Robin laughed, this was the first time any of them had seen him genuinely laugh and be this happy,

"Marian…is that you?" Guy asked approaching the table,

"Hello Guy," Marian sighed,

"You've changed," Guy stated,

"Really…I hadn't noticed," Marian said rolling her eyes,

"Would you like to join me?" Guy asked,

"In case you haven't noticed Guy, I am out enjoying an evening with my friends," Marian said,

"I know, but why spend an evening with them, when you can spend an evening with me?" Guy smirked,

"Because for some reason, I like the color of my skin when it's not black and blue," Marian snapped,

"I told you Marian, I have changed…for you," Guy said through gritted teeth,

"And I have told you, I don't care, I will never be with you Guy," Marian said,

"We'll see about that," Guy said,

"Yea we will,"

"I think you should get lost," Will stated,

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm out of here," Guy sneered,

"Are you ok?" Stacey asked,

"Yea…why shouldn't I be?" Marian laughed, "This lasagna is to die for,"

"So, Amber…any dates for the wedding?" Allan asked, receiving a swift kick under the table from Stacey,

"Erm…well we were thinking of a summer wedding," Amber grinned,

"Fantastic…any dates?" Marian smiled,

"We were thinking the 3rd August, next year," Robin smiled,

"I would've thought you'd have set it sooner," Stacey said,

"I know, but we decided not to rush into things…it was Robin's idea," Amber said,

"Well as long as you're both happy that's all that matters," Marian smiled,

"Yea and we are happy," Robin said,

"I can tell, you both look very happy together," Marian said, eyes locked onto Robin's,

"We are, I couldn't imagine my life any other way…" Amber said,

"Look Amber, I think an apology is due," Marian said, "I'm sorry I wrecked your relationship,"

"It's ok…as long as it's all in the past," Amber sighed,

"Believe me when I say it is," Marian said,

"Yea…the biggest mistake of my life," Robin said,

"I'm glad you think so Robin," Marian retaliated,

"Well, I'm just voicing what we were both thinking is that so wrong?" Robin asked,

"Robbie…" Stacey said,

"Don't Stacey, I'm sick of being made out to be the baddy," Robin said,

"You're not, maybe I should go," Marian nodded,

"Yes, I think you should," Amber smiled,

"I'll be out of your way when you get back, I'll stay in my room like a good little girl" Marian said,

"You don't have to go Maz," Saffiyah said,

"I think I do, there's too much tension," Marian said,

"Only because you came back," Robin muttered,

"Yea, I'm aware of that Robin, maybe I should never have come back," Marian snapped,

"I didn't ask you too," Robin bit,

"I didn't come back for you, I came back because I missed my friends, you do flatter yourself too much don't you Robin," Marian sneered,

"That wasn't what you were saying when we spent the night together," Robin smirked,

"You're a bastard Robin, I don't like the person you're becoming," Marian said,

"You don't have to like it, because you don't have to live with it," Amber cut in,

"And you know what…I'm glad, I'm relieved I don't," Marian said,

"So what are you still doing here?" Robin said,

"Refraining from beating your ass…you're just like the rest of them…always finding a way to hurt me…you're just like Guy, except you do if mentally not physically," Marian yelled causing everyone to turn their attention,

"Don't you dare compare me to that waste of space," Robin shouted back, standing to face Marian,

"I believe I just did Robin," Marian said coldly, as she walked out of the restaurant and left them too it,

"For some reason, I don't feel like eating," Stacey sighed,

"I need some space," Robin said storming out after her,

Marian found herself by the lake in Sherwood Forest, the same lake she was shown by the physic in her past life,

"So much for soul mates," Marian muttered furiously to herself,

"Marian…are you ok?"

"Guy…what are you doing here?" Marian asked, slightly panicked,

"I just came to see if you were alright,"

"I'm fine, I'd just rather be alone right now," Marian said backing slowly away,

"I know, but it didn't stop me from worrying," Guy said moving closer,

"Please Guy, just leave," Marian said,

"Come back to me Marian," Guy said,

"I don't want too," Marian said,

"I can give you anything you want…I can give you the life Locksley could never give you," Guy smirked,

"You can have anyone, yet you chose me…why am I so unlucky?" Marian sighed,

"You want me, you know you do, I can give you anything, give me a chance," Guy pleaded,

"Remember the last time I gave you a chance?" Marian asked,

"That was back then, I'm a changed man now," Guy insisted,

"Guy, you abused me," Marian said,

"I know and I am deeply sorry, please just give me another chance, Locksley has moved on, why can't you?"

"I am, just not with you," Marian stated,

"Please, just one last chance, that is all I am asking," Guy begged,

"I can't be bothered to fight anymore Guy…one last chance and so help me god if you lay a finger on me I will report you," Marian sighed as Guy pulled her into a tight hug with his clammy hands, they were so unlike Robin's who's were warm and kind and inviting. Marian couldn't help but think about the old woman's words,

"_Beware…there is a dark presence lurking in the shadows, do not trust the man in black, he will never change," _

Marian couldn't stop the feeling of dread in her stomach as it tied itself in knots, but she didn't want to spend her life alone, so Guy was her only option.

_**RMRMRM**_

"Marian…we've been so worried," Stacey said as everyone jumped up as she came walking through the door,

"Sorry I had to think about things," Marian said quietly,

"Marian…what's the matter?" Saffiyah asked as she looked into her eyes,

"I'm sorry," Marian said tears in her eyes,

"Please Marian, don't say it…you haven't," Saffiyah said shaking her head,

"I had to, I don't want to spend my life alone," Marian said tears rolling down her cheeks,

"But…you could have anyone you wanted," Saffiyah begged,

"I know…but he promised me all these things," Marian said,

"I ain't bein' funny, right, but, what's going on?" Allan asked,

"Guy Gisbourne…that's what's happened," Saffiyah said with venom laced in her words,

"He's not that bad," Marian insisted,

"As soon as he starts hitting you Marian you come to us," Will said,

"I will…thanks…so where are Robin and Amber?" Marian asked,

"Upstairs…she's calming him down," Stacey said bitterly,

"Right, well…Guy is waiting for me outside," Marian said, "I better hurry up,"

"I'll help you," Stacey and Saffiyah said as they got out of the arms Allan and Will,

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Stacey asked Marian,

"Of course it isn't, I want Robin," Marian sighed as they began to pack,

"My toothbrush," Marian smiled as she closed the bedroom door behind her as Robin exited his room,

"Marian…I see you came back," Robin said,

"Not for long…I'm just packing," Marian said looking at the ground,

"You're moving out?" Robin asked,

"It's for the best I do this, help you both get closure," Marian said tears spilling onto her cheeks again,

"What do you mean Marian?" Robin asked grabbing her by her upper arms,

"It doesn't matter now," Marian said, "I need to get my stuff from the bathroom,"

"If you two don't tell me what's going on right now…" Robin warned as he barged into Marian's bedroom,

"She went back to Gisbourne Robin, he said things to her," Saffiyah said sadly,

"She's back with Gisbourne? After what he put her through?" Robin asked, he couldn't believe what he was being told,

"I can make my own choices, I am twenty two years old," Marian snapped walking back into the room as Stacey zipped up the second suitcase,

"I think you're making the wrong choice," Robin said,

"Yea well, this is nothing to concern you," Marian said,

"I don't want to see you get hurt," Robin said,

"It's a little too late for that speech Robin and don't act like you give a shit, if you did, you wouldn't be marrying Amber," Marian said,

"That's unfair Marian," Robin said,

"Tell me Robin, do you feel like you've made the right choice?" Marian asked, when Robin said nothing she carried on, "Exactly, so you can lecture me about my love life the day you've sorted out yours,"

"I'll help you with you cases then," Robin said abruptly picking them up and carrying them down stairs and outside where he came face to face with Guy,

"I told you Locksley, I would win," Guy smirked,

"Like I said once a beater always a beater, if you harm a hair on her body, I swear to god, I will kill you," Robin said through gritted teeth,

"Come on Guy," Marian said pushing him gently toward the car before she turned back to Robin,

"You were meant to save me Robin," Marian whispered a single tear sliding down her cheek as she went into tip toes and kissed him one last time on the cheek,

_**Read and Review please,**_

_**Be honest and tell me what you think, lol**_

_**Well, not too mean haha,**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**RMF x.**_


	10. Back to the way they were

"Allan…hurry up, we're going to be late," Stacey called from the bottom of the stairs,

"Alright keep your knickers on…actually strike that thought, I prefer you without them," Allan grinned wickedly as he came jogging down the stairs,

"Are you always so horny this time on a morning?" Stacey teased,

"'Course I am babe, but you wouldn't have me any other way," Allan grinned pinching her bum as he made his way to the kitchen,

"Are you always like this when you stay over mine?" Stacey laughed re asking the question,

"You know the answer to that one darlin'," Allan winked biting into a piece of toast,

"Why do you have to look so hot in the morning," Stacey grumbled, "It's just not fair,"

"I ain't bein' funny right, but, it's all a part of the package," Allan smiled,

"Come on, we're gonna be late," Stacey laughed as she grabbed her coat,

"I'm coming," Allan called as he ran to the car, "I'm driving, it's man's job,"

"Whatever Mr. Macho," Stacey muttered smiling as she rolled her eyes,

"That's right baby, don't forget the name," Allan joked as he started the car and backed out,

"So…how about we go out tonight?" Stacey asked as she rested her hand on his thigh,


	11. Sacrafice, A Form Of Love

"I don't want you seeing those friends of yours again do you understand?" Guy said as they sat in the living room,

"Erm…let me think about that…no," Marian laughed dryly,

"You will stop seeing them Marian or it will be me or them," Guy warned,

"You wouldn't dare make me chose, because you know every time I'll choose my friends over you," Marian said,

"Oh really…we'll have to change that won't we," Guy said getting up,

"No we will not Guy, you do not control me," Marian said following him, "The only reason I came back to you was because I need something to take my mind off Robin and you just happened to be in the picture, lingering like a bad smell,"

"Shut up Marian," Guy warned again,

"Or what, you're going to hit me?" Marian taunted,

"Marian…"

"I remember we've been down this path before haven't we?" Marian laughed still following him into the kitchen,

"I told you to shut up," Guy said turning round and grabbing her roughly by her upper arms,

"Let go of me…do you really think I love you?" Marian spat at him,

"You do love me or you wouldn't have come back," Guy said pushing her against door and away from him as he turned to the sink,

"Oh Puh-lease, I have never loved you Guy, my heart has never belonged to you," Marian laughed,

"What your mouth," Guy shouted,

"How about you get fuck yourself Guy or better yet, go and fuck Vaizey!" Marian shouted referring to his best friend who he followed round like a lost puppy,

"Shut the fuck up you whore!" Guy yelled, striking her hard across the face,

"Ahhh, here's the real Guy we all know and hate," Marian said, "You only picked a house up the road from Robin because you wanted to torment him every day,"

"Well, the little bitch has worked it out," Guy sneered,

"Yea and the bastard is stupid, because reality check you jerk, I don't give a shit," Marian smirked as Guy landed a punch in her stomach,

"I told you I would have you again," Guy laughed evilly,

"What makes you so sure you have me?" Marian contradicted,

"Because no you have nowhere to run," Guy smirked,

"Erm, think again dipshit, we live in the same road as Robin, I'll go to him you pillock," Marian stated as Guy struck her on the other cheek,

"When will you learn to control your mouth," Guy shouted,

"I'm not, you're gonna have to kill me to make me obey you, you giant dick!" Marian yelled, enjoying taunting him,

"Shut up,"

"You were just someone I used until I got what I wanted…Robin…I Love Robin," Marian laughed to herself, she didn't see Guy turn round and the next thing she knew he was lunging at her,

"I told you to shut up," Guy stated,

"And I haven't, so what are you going to do now?" Marian laughed,

"I'm gonna make you regret saying it," Guy threatened as he laid into Marian good and proper,

_**XxX**_

"Have any of you heard from Marian lately?" Robin asked as they walked the streets looking for a decent night club,

Saffiyah looked down as though she was going to cry at any moment,

"No we haven't, not since she went back to that bastard," Stacey said through gritted teeth,

"Saff…" Robin prompted,

"Yea…I have…" Saffiyah sighed, tears in her eyes,

"Is she ok?" Robin asked, he missed her so much, it was unbelievable,

"If I'm being honest…no…she hasn't been into work lately, but I spoke to Eleanor and she said she was coming back tomorrow," Saffiyah explained,

"I have to talk to her," Robin said at once,

"Do you think that's wise?" Will asked,

"I ain't bein' funny right, but, you're still engaged to Amber," Allan pointed out as he laced his arm round Stacey's shoulder,

"A technicality," Robin shrugged off,

"It's not fair if you play both of them Rob," Will sighed,

"I know, which is why the sooner I see Marian the better," Robin smiled,

"Why the hell did you choose her in the first place?" Stacey said, she had clearly not forgiven her brother for what he did,

"Come on Stace, you can't still be mad at me can you?" Robin asked,

"I can and I am," Stacey said,

"Come on, I said I was sorry," Robin said,

"You're still engaged to her," Stacey said,

"Yea, I'm well aware of that fact, but thanks for reminding me," Robin said sarcastically,

"If you had just told Marian how you feel then none of this would be happening," Stacey continued,

"I know, don't you think I don't know that, I've regretted letting her go…I was meant to save her," Robin sighed,

"Damn right you was and instead you go and get engaged to Trampzilla," Stacey snapped,

"Stace, come on…just drop it now babe," Allan said as Stacey took a deep breath,

"Oh my…is that Marian?" Djaq asked as someone stumbled out of the nightclub on the other side of the road,

"What is she wearing?" Allan sad as Stacey pushed him, wiping away the grin on his face,

"Djaqqqq…fancy seeing yooo hereeee," Marian slurred as they crossed the road to her,

"Maz…why are you wearing sunglasses at night?" Will asked,

"What…they make me look cool," Marian giggled striking a pose,

"And why are your knuckles bruised?" Stacey asked,

"Jeez…can you hear that…I thought I heard my mother," Marian said looking round genuinely dumbfounded,

"It's not your mother!" Stacey said,

"Is it God?" Marian asked looking up,

"No it's me," Stacey said getting frustrated,

"You're god?" Marian asked looking at her in shock,

"No, I'm Stacey," Stacey shouted,

"I need a pee," Marian said stumbling up the road,

"Marian…let me take you home," Robin said catching her up,

"The last time you took me home, we ended up having the best night of my life," Marian laughed,

"Marian…what the hell is that smell?" Robin demanded to know,

"Dude…it's just some weed man, take a chill pill, I am twenty two, you can stop acting like my father…now that's just wrong…I slept with you…that would mean incest," Marian said babbling,

"Marian…you took some dope…are you stupid?" Robin said taking her arm,

"Nope…just higggghhh as the skyyyy," Marian giggled,

"Right that's it, you coming home with me," Robin said pushing her in the opposite direction,

"Wow…the pavement is spinning, how cool is that," Marian said transfixed by the floor,

"Yea…brilliant," Robin said gently pulling her away,

"Come, on lighten up…always look on the b…bright…face…oh bollocks, I've forgotten the words," Marian whined as she wiped off her glasses forgetting about what she was trying to hide,

If Robin wasn't so horrified by what he saw he would've laughed at her for forgetting the words,

"What the hell did he do to you," Robin whispered taking her chin with his forefinger and thumb so she was looking at him giving him a better look,

"What…oh this…I ran into a knob," Marian said,

"No you didn't…what happened," Robin said,

"No honestly, I ran into a knob, he wouldn't move out of my way," Marian giggled as Robin tiled her head so he could see the two black eyes, on fact, two purple eyes and the cut on her forehead lip, and cheekbone along with a cut on the bridge of her nose,

"Is he still there?" Robin asked angrily,

"Well he ain't got any friends, apart from Vaizey the poisonous little bald head freaky dwarf," Marian said laughing hysterically at Vaizey's nickname,

"Stay here," Robin said,

"Erm…how bout boat, I'm not missing this for my life," Marian laughed as she staggered after him,

"Locksley…Ahhh, I see you brought the whore home," Gisbourne sneered,

"Looks like you got a taste of your own medicine," Robin laughed, as he took in the bite mark on Guy's shoulder and his bloody nose as long with a limp,

"The bitch got a lucky shot," Gisbourne growled,

"Looks like a few lucky shots to me…oh yea," Robin said as though he came to his sense, pushing Guy against the wall in the hall,

"Get the fuck of me," Gisbourne shouted as Marian shut the door,

"Make me…like I said once a beater, always a beater," Robin said as he soccer punched him in the stomach with each word he said,

"Robin…come on…" Marian said as she suddenly sobered up as she saw the state Robin was in, she had never seen him like this before, but he looked hot when he was mad, but she was also scared, because she didn't know his limits,

"Leave Marian," Robin ordered, glancing back as he stopped to get his breath as Guy climbed to his feet leaning against the banister,

"I'm not going anywhere," Marian said,

Robin didn't have time to respond as Guy lunged for him smacking him square in the nose, giving him a nose bleed,

"You fucking bitch!" Robin roared as he went for Guy again, only to feel a soft hand holding his wrist,

"Robin…please, he isn't worth it," Marian said gently,

"He hurt you…he can't get away with it," Robin said turning to face her,

"And he isn't, come on," Marian said leading him out of the door,

Robin was halfway across the road when Marian called him,

"I…I…Look out!" Marian yelled as there was a car speeding up the road sure to hit Robin, "Robin!" Marian yelled again as she pushed him to the side walk as she felt the impact of the car knock her over the bonnet as she lost consciousness,

Robin watched in absolute horror as he was Marian being tossed into the air and landed face down, not moving, as he got nearer he realized what had happened and called the ambulance as he knelt down with Marian turning her over as he saw her eyes closed and her chest barely moving,

Everything went passed in a blur as Robin got in the back of an ambulance and was waiting outside the theatre when the gang came running down,

"Where is she?" Saffiyah sobbed,

"She's in there," Robin said nodding towards the closed doors,

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know…I just don't know," Robin sighed, a fresh batch of tears rolling down his eyes,

"I ain't bein funny, it must be bad, Rob's crying…he never cries," Allan said, suddenly fearing for one of his best friend's life, it seemed like forever before the doctor came out, his surgery cap in his hands,

Robin looked at the clock, it was six in the morning, and he had been here since one,

"Mr. Locksley…" the doctor asked,

"That's me…how is she?" Robin said bracing himself,

"Not good, it's a miracle she is alive, she is in a severe coma, it will be a miracle if she'll ever come out of it," The doctor sighed, "But we are willing to try,"

_**Read and Review please,**_

_**Thanks for the people who have reviewed so far,**_

_**RMF x.**_


	12. A Real Family

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except for Amber, the rest belong to BBC, and the plot is also mine.**

"Can I see her?" Robin asked the doctor,

"Yes but she is in a very fragile state, we are monitoring the babies heartbeat to," the doctor informed,

"Baby…she's pregnant?" Robin asked his jaw hitting the ground,

"Yes, I presumed you know," The doctor said somewhat startled,

"No I didn't, but thanks for telling me," Robin said as he followed him into Marian's room,

"There can only be one visitor at a time," the doctor explained to the gang as he left Robin alone with Marian,

"I think it's best if we leave Rob in there for the night, I know it's tearing him apart," Saffiyah said,

"You're right, we'll come back tomorrow," Stacey nodded as they walked slowly and sadly out of the hospital,

"Marian…babe…I love you, I should never have let you go, I was so stupid, will you ever forgive me? It was you I was meant to choose I know that now, I can't get you out of my head," Robin said, his barrier breaking down once again,

Robin sat there holding her small fragile hand between his giant ones, they were cold as he placed a gently kiss on her hand, he rested his head on the side of the bed and fell into an uneasy sleep as he tried to get as comfortable as possible, he wasn't going to leave Marian's side not until she woke up,

**One month later:**

"Is there still no change?" Robin asked,

"There is surprisingly, she is a fighter, I'd keep into this one," The doctor smiled checking his notes,

"Oh don't worry, I plan to doctor," Robin smiled as he kissed her comatose form on the bed, as he placed his hand on her abdomen, he still couldn't believe she was carrying his child, at least she hoped it was his child she was carrying,

"Rob…you ok?" Will asked as they all came into the room,

"I'm fine, the doctor says she is improving," Robin smiled,

"And…what about Amber?" Stacey asked,

"It's over, once and for all," Robin sighed,

"Good and she took it well?" Will asked,

"Actually, she took it really well," Robin nodded stuffing his hands in his pockets,

"Holy shit…I ain't bein' funny right, but…" Allan trailed off nodding towards the bed as they turned and saw that Marian was moving and moaning as she move her head,

"Marian…you're awake, someone call the doctor!" Robin said rushing to her side,

"Water…I need some water," Marian croaked,

"What…oh right of course," Robin said pouring her a cup and holding it to her lips as she drank the whole cup,

"Where am I?" Marian asked looking around as the doctor came in,

It took two hours to explain to Marian what had happened, except he left out the part with the baby, since everyone thought it best that Robin tell her, it wasn't until a week later that Robin plucked up the courage to tell her,

"Maz…I broke up with Amber," Robin began,

"Why…I thought you loved her," Marian said,

"When I saw you get hit by that car, I thought I was going to die right there, I had never been so scared in my life," Robin explained, "It made me realize you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with,"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," Marian smiled, tears appearing in her eyes,

"I love you Marian…be with me," Robin said sitting next to her on the bed,

"Of course I will…now kiss me," Marian giggled as Robin bent down and softly kissed her on the lips,

"Rob…am I getting fat?" Marian asked,

"Why would you say that?" Robin grinned,

"It's just…well I can't help but notice a bulge," Marian sighed,

"Maz…you're pregnant," Robin smiled,

"I'm what now?" Marian asked looking up at him unsurely,

"You're going to be a mother," Robin grinned watching emotion after emotion run through her face,

"I hope it's a girl," Marian grinned finally making up her mind and settling on happiness,

"It's gonna be a boy," Robin laughed,

"Then I'm just going to have to keep an good eye out for him, we wouldn't want him turning out like his father," Marian laughed,

"So he's mine then?" Robin blurted,

"Yea…I didn't sleep with Guy, god knows he tried to," Marian shuddered,

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad!" Robin grinned kissing her again,

"I know, I never had you down for the fatherly type," Marian teased,

"Me neither to be honest," Robin admitted,

"When I get the size of a beached whale, you better not even look at another woman!" Marian warned,

"I only have eyes for one woman and one woman only…you," Robin winked,

"Right answer Locksley," Marian laughed,

"The doctor said you could leave soon," Robin said,

"Thank god for that…where's my stuff?" Marian asked suddenly.

"We went round and got it from Gisbourne…not after we gave him a warning though," Robin said,

"Good…and what about Amber?" Marian asked,

"Haven't heard from here since I broke up with her," Robin said,

"I can't wait till I get out of here and we can start a real family," Marian sighed contentedly,

"I know, I'd never thought I'd see myself settling down with anyone…and then I met you," Robin sighed happily,

"I know and for the second time," Marian giggled as they both put their hands over her stomach,

"I Love you Robin Locksley,"

"I Love you Marian Knighton,"

**Well, what do you think?**

**Short I know, but it's kind of one of those chapters to get the story moving on lol,**

**It will be longer next time hehe,**

**Read and Review please,**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far, **

**It is really appreciated!**

**RMF x.**


	13. Old Friends

"Amber…" Robin asked as he brought Marian home to find Amber sitting on the arm chair,

"Robin…Marian…I need to talk to you Robin," Amber said looking down at pieces of paper in her hand,

"What is it?"

"Remember we booked that hiking trip…it came today, we are supposed to leave a week tomorrow," Amber said sadly,

"Oh right, erm, well you can take it if you like," Robin shrugged,

"Well, I was thinking…maybe we could still go, but I'll bring my new partner and you can bring Marian?" Amber asked,

"I'm not too sure…she's in a fragile state at the moment," Robin said,

"Rob…I'm fine…we'd love to come…thank you," Marian said smiling friendly at Amber,

"Excellent, the gear is already provided once we get there," Amber said excitedly,

"Marian…promise me you'll be careful…it's already a miracle that you didn't lose the baby," Robin sighed as he settled his hand on the growing form of her abdomen,

"Rob…I'll be fine," Marian laughed as Amber looked shocked,

"You're pregnant?" Amber asked,

"Yea…a month and a half," Marian blushed,

"Congratulations," Amber said, she figured it out, she and Robin were still together when Marian conceived,

"So who is your new partner?" Robin asked as amber got up ready to leave,

"Oh, his name is Jake, you don't know him, he's American," Amber sighed happily as she thought of Jake all blue eyed and blonde haired,

"Oh that's wonderful…we hope you're happy together," Marian smiled as they saw Amber to the door and as she drove up the road,

"Are you sure you feel ok to go on this trip?" Robin asked placing his hand on her stomach again,

"Rob, I'll be ok, honestly," Marian laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest,

"That means we can't have sex for nine whole months," Robin sighed,

"Says who?" Marian grinned,

"Won't it like…hurt the baby?" Robin asked,

"No, it's not even a proper baby yet," Marian laughed,

"Well, in that case," Robin smirked as he began nibbling her neck,

**RHRHRH**

"You said you would go?" Stacey gawped,

"Yea, it's a free holiday and to be honest I could use one," Marian sighed,

"Except you have that leech with you," Stacey argued,

"Yea, but that leech is bringing her boyfriend, you can try and put me off all you like, but I'm going, we're going and there's nothing you can say about it," Marian laughed,

"Fine, but I will not be responsible for my brother's actions," Stacey warned,

"That's ok, I never asked you to be anyway," Marian smiled,

"Come on…tell me how my little niece or nephew is doing," Stacey gushed,

"The baby's fine, just a little bit of nausea but that's about it," Marian sighed happily, she couldn't wait until she had the baby, then her and Robin would be a real family,

"That's all to be expected," Saffiyah smiled,

"Oh yea I forgot… a…shall we say..old friend is coming to stay for a while…Emma…" Stacey sighed,

"Get out of here…she's not," Marian scoffed,

"She is…I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen," Stacey sighed,

"Great," Marian muttered sarcastically,

**XxX**

"So what's this then?" Robin laughed as they entered the night club,

"This my friend is called wetting the baby's head," Allan grinned clapping him on the shoulder,

"I like this I should get her pregnant more often," Robin laughed,

"I don't think we'd be able to cope if there were more of you," Will smiled as they made their way over to the bar,

"Hey sexy," a brown haired woman said coming up to Allan,

"Hey…" Allan smiled, in truth he hadn't even looked at another woman all the while he's been with Stacey,

"The name's Emma," Emma grinned shaking his hand,

"I should really get back," Allan said looking after Robin and Will who were at the bar,

"Let's cut to the chase, me, you and a hotel bed," Emma grinned,

"You got me…come on," Allan smiled, pushing all thoughts out of his head,

"Where's Allan?" Robin asked,

"I dunno, he was right behind us" Will said, looking all round the club for him,

"If he's gone off with another woman, I'll string him up and castrate him," Robin said,

"Take it easy, he's probably gone to see Stacey, he can't get enough of her," Will laughed,

**XxX**

"I'm sorry…I can't," Allan sighed sitting back as Emma sat up in nothing but her bra,

"Why not?" Emma asked,

"Because I have a girlfriend who I love very much and I don't want to hurt her," Allan said,

"She's a very lucky girl then," Emma smiled,

"It was nice meeting you," Allan said before walking out of the door,

"Allan…aren't you supposed to be out…wetting the baby's head?" Stacey laughed with her steaming mug of hot chocolate,

"I missed you," Allan smiled sheepishly,

"The great Allan A Dale, the self proclaimed womanizer, missed little old me? Wow, I must have done something right," Stacey laughed sarcastically,

"Damn right…you were you…Stacey…I Love you," Allan said, "I know it sounds crazy, but I do,"

"I love you too A Dale," Stacey laughed wrapping her arms round him and kissing him,

"How about we move this elsewhere?" Allan smirked,

"This is the Allan we've all come to know and love," Stacey giggled and screamed as Allan put her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift as he carried her upstairs and into the night, (**Lol that is so cheesy)**

**RMRHRM**

"Emma…what the hell are you doing here?" Robin demanded to know as he opened the door to yet another ex,

"I came to see how my best ex-boyfriend is doing?" Emma grinned pushing her way in,

"Seriously, what do you want?" Robin said,

"I came to stay for a few nights," Emma grinned dumping her bags in the living room,

"You can't…Marian's upstairs," Robin sighed,

"I haven't seen her since…well…since I slept with her brother," Emma laughed,

"I think you should stay with someone else," Robin said,

"I don't think so, you said I could come to you if ever I needed a place to stay," Emma laughed,

"It was different then," Robin insisted,

"Oh yea, just because we aren't sleeping together?" Emma said raising her eyebrow,

"Yea and the fact my pregnant girlfriend is sleeping upstairs," Robin said,

"Marian's pregnant…innocent little Marian…" Emma said, "I'm impressed,"

"Look…if you've come to stir shit than I'd suggest you think twice," Robin warned,

"Me…stir shit?" Emma said, pulling the puppy dog eyes,

"Don't even think about denying it…You have the biggest spoon ever," Robin said,

"I'm hurt that you would think that…you know I have a child to provide for," Emma said, putting her hand to her heart,

"You can't say a word to Marian, she's already in a fragile state," Robin sighed,

"I'm not going to say anything," Emma hissed,

"Good, because if you do…" Robin said, leaving the treat in the air to linger

"How did I know I was going to get pregnant after a one night stand?" Emma said,

"Whatever…and you can stay here one night until you get yourself sorted out," Robin said, storming back upstairs leaving Emma alone in the dark and her thoughts,

**XxX**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Marian demanded to know as she came face to face with Emma,

"Good morning to you too," Emma replied sarcastically,

"That doesn't answer my question," Marian said,

"Robin put me up for the night," Emma said,

"Oh he did, did he? I'm going for a shower, by the time I get back I want answers" Marian said marching back upstairs to the bathroom where Robin was having his shower,

"ROBIN!" Marian shouted banging on the door, "ROBIN! Do not make me join you!" Marian threatened as she barged in,

"Uh, a little privacy here?" Robin asked as Marian threw back the curtain,

"No, you've been in the shower forever! By the time I even get in the water it's gonna be…" Marian said checking the water, "Cold, are you taking a cold shower!?"

"No, the hot water-"

"Gross you are! You know what? Next wet dream, tell Emma I said 'Hi'. Ew!" Maria said storming out of the bathroom,

"No…Marian wait!" Robin said quickly jumping out and turning the shower off,

"Were you just waiting for me to notice her?" Marian demanded to know when Robin followed her into the bedroom with nothing but a towel round his waist,

"No…I was going to tell you this morning," Robin said,

"You're unbelievable…you invite your ex and the mother of your child into our house Robin!" Marian said as there was a knock at the door,

"Erm...hey…exc-…wow…your body now but your old one to shame," Emma said admiring the view,

Marian raised her eyebrows as Robin turned red, Marian couldn't take the silence anymore,

"You kids have fun," Marian said as she left them to it,

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" Robin said, aware that he was still in a towel,

"I didn't, I just came in to ask to use the shower," Emma said, her eyes roaming his body,

"Well you can," Robin said literally pushing her out of the door,

**RHRMRH**

"You all packed?" Robin asked, as he put the last of his clothes into his suitcase,

"Yea…I was packed ages ago," Marian said looking at the bedside clock,

"Come on baby, you still can't be mad at me?" Robin said leaning over the bed and taking hold old of her,

"She's been here for a week," Marian stated,

"I know," Robin nodded aware where this was going,

"You still haven't told her to leave," Marian pointed out climbing under the covers,

"I know," Robin repeated,

"I'm pregnant, my hormones are all over the place and I get pissed off easily," Marian said,

"I know,"

"Is that all you can say 'I know'?" Marian snapped, mimicking him,

"Well, there isn't much else I can say," Robin said turning to face her,

"You can tell her where to go," Marian said,

"Come on babe, even you aren't that cold," Robin said, taking her hand in his,

"Try me Locksley," Marian said,

"Ok, I'll tell her when we get back from the trip," Robin sighed,

"Good…I already feel fat and shitty as it is, I don't need her rubbing her trim figure in my face," Marian sighed,

"You're not fat and shitty, you look beautiful, you look beautiful pregnant," Robin smiled hugging her to his chest,

"Don't think we're gonna make a habit of this," Marian said,

"Of what?" Robin smiled,

"Making babies," Marian giggled,

**Read and Review please,**

**The next chapter, they are up on the mountains lol,**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far,**

**RMF x.**


	14. The Resort

"Ok…this is more awkward then I imagined," Marian muttered as Robin tried to hide the smirk,

"It's ok," Robin reassured her,

"She's your ex fiancé, so sue me if I'm a little apprehensive," Marian said,

"It's not like I'm gonna jump into bed with her," Robin grinned,

"If you value your life you won't," Marian warned,

"Exactly, and besides I've learnt a new lesson," Robin laughed,

"Oh yea, what would that be?" Marian said, raising her eyebrows,

"Don't piss off pregnant women," Robin laughed again,

"Good lesson you've learnt…now come on, before Emma decides to throw herself over you," Marian said,

"She won't throw herself over me," Robin said,

"Where is your son anyway?" Marian bit,

"With Emma's mom," Robin sighed,

"Let's just get this weekend over with," Marian said rolling her eyes,

"As you wish Maiden," Robin said grabbing the suitcases and loading them back into the Jeep,

"I'm glad we do rid of the small car," Marian said, placing a hand over her abdomen, that was getting quite a little noticeable bump,

"I loved that car," Robin sighed,

"My boobs hurt," Marian complained, "I don't think I'm gonna hitchhike, I can't even move without them feeling sore,"

"But it will all be worth it in the end," Robin soothes, stroking her thigh before starting the engine,

"I hope in the future, men get pregnant too," Marian grumbled,

"At least you don't suffer morning sickness," Robin pointed out,

"Yes, because in between the weight gain, sore boobs and nausea, god decided to give me a break," Marian said, "Not to mention I'm sore down there….thanks a lot _darling_"

"Hey, it takes two to tango," Robin said,

"It only takes one of the buggers to get through," Marian said,

"Marian, I've been thinking," Robin began,

"God…there's actually something up there?" Marian teased gently tapping his head,

"Very but, but really…I've seen women pregnant at two months before," Robin started,

"Hopefully not with your baby," Marian smiled,

"God, you're even more sarcastic when you're pregnant…no…do you think it could be twins?" Robin asked,

"I never really thought about it…the bump does look pretty bigger than normal for two months…Or it could just be a fat baby" Marian said looking down at her bump chewing the inside of her cheek, thinking about it,

"Maybe we should get it checked out when we go back?" Robin asked,

"Yea, but for the mean time…let's have some fun," Marian smiled rubbing her hands together gleefully,

"Just promise me you'll be careful," Robin said as Marian started wheeling her suitcase to their cabin,

"Being pregnant has its downsides," Marian muttered using the key to open it up,

"It also has its upsides too," Robin grinned following closely behind her, the cabin looked like any other normal cabin, three rooms, a kitchen, lounge and bathroom,

"I don't think I'm ready for twins," Marian said suddenly,

"Why not baby?" Robin asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms round her, pulling her back to his chest,

"Because…I don't know, I don't want my first time being a mother looking after twins," Marian said leaning back into him,

"You'll do brilliant…it might not even be twins, so stop worrying," Robin smiled leaning down to kiss her neck,

"I know, but you've got me thinking," Marian sighed turning round in his arms to face him,

"I shouldn't have said anything should I?" Robin chuckled as Marian laced her arms up and round his neck, locking her hands together at the back,

"No you shouldn't have…Robin…do you ever think what we'd be like as parents?" Marian smiled looking up at him,

"All the time baby, I can't wait," Robin grinned moving one of his hands down as it rested on her little bulge,

"Me neither…I love you Rob," Marian sighed happily,

"I love you too darlin', now let's check out the resort," Robin laughed letting go of Marian,

"God…it's already like having a kid," Marian laughed,

"Then there's no need to worry, you're all experienced," Robin grinned, shooting her a wink,

**RMRHRM**

"Do you think she's killed her already?" Saffiyah laughed,

"If we're lucky," Stacey muttered,

"You really don't like her do you?" Will smirked,

"Nope, I dislike her with every fiber in my body and more!" Stacey stated,

"Babe calm down," Allan sighed,

"I am calm, I'm perfectly calm," Stacey smiled,

"It's weird not having them around," Will laughed,

"I know, it's actually peaceful," Saffiyah laughed, resting her hand casually on Will's thigh,

"So…what have you two lovebirds got planned for today?" Allan smirked,

"Probably just going to go round town," Saffiyah shrugged,

"Allan…" Stacey began,

"No…I am not going shopping with you…I remember the last time…I had blisters on my blisters," Allan said shaking his head,

"I'll make it worth your while," Stacey winked rubbing his thigh,

"Well…when you put it like that," Allan grinned,

**RMRHRM**

"When we get back we'll go baby shopping and get the essentials," Marian said as they wondered round the resort hand in hand,

"You're not even three months yet," Robin laughed,

"Not until tomorrow and I've already gained seven pounds," Marian pouted,

"Good, I want my two girls to be healthy," Robin grinned placing his hand on her stomach,

"What makes you think we're having a girl?" Marian grinned,

"I have a feeling that's all," Robin smiled,

"I would've thought you'd want a boy," Marian said,

"Don't get me wrong I do…but then this girl, get's to be as beautiful as her mother," Robin smiled, kissing her temple, making Marian blush,

"Rob…ineedtopee," Marian said fast,

"Babe slow down, I didn't get that," Robin laughed,

"I need to pee," Marian sighed,

"Come on then, I'll go exploring on my own later," Robin smiled turning round and making their way back to the cabin,

"I'm wrecking this holiday for you," Marian sighed as she came out of the bathroom,

"You're not baby, I love that you're here…I can keep an eye on you," Robin winked,

"You should've brought Will or Allan," Marian said,

"But I wanted to bring you," Robin replied walking over to her,

"But I'm tried all the time and constantly need the loo, you deserve to have fun," Marian said squirming in her tight clothes,

"I don't care…you ok baby?" Robin asked noticing how uncomfortable her clothes were,

"My clothes are too tight…do you mind if I change into one of your shirts?" Marian asked pulling her top over her head as Robin's eyes roamed her body, a smile tugging at his lips as he saw the little bulge,

"Of course you can sweetheart," Robin smiled as she reached over and tugged on his favorite shirt that he loved on her,

"I'm boiling," Marian said waving her hand in front of her face like a fan, before scooping her hair up into a messy bun,

"You want anything to eat?" Robin asked, opening the fridge, "I stocked it with ice-cream, cheese, milk, yogurt…"

"You read the baby books?" Marian said getting teary eyed,

"Of course I did Maiden," Robin laughed handing her a large tub of ice cream,

"You're my hero," Marian laughed digging into it,

"I'm gonna go and explore," Robin said kissing her lightly on the lips,

"Ok, I'm just gonna have a little nap," Marian yawned closing the bedroom door behind her,

"Hey there handsome, fancy going for a swim?" Amber laughed coming up behind Robin,

"Why not…it's a lovely day," Robin grinned pulling his t-shirt off and over his head, causing the women to look twice,

"Where's Marian?" Amber asked looking over his shoulder,

"She's asleep in the apartment, resting her feet," Robin smiled,

"So, everything's going well with the baby?" Amber said, jealous as to the fact the it wasn't her that was carrying his child,

"Yea, everything's perfect, we can't wait to be parents," Robin grinned,

"I bet you can't," Amber said forcing a smile,

"I love her so much, it's unreal," Robin laughed swimming to the deep end of the pool,

"Good…I'm glad you're happy," Amber smiled, forcing the words out of her mouth,

"Where's this Jake anyway?" Robin asked, looking around the resort,

"Oh, we broke up, so it's just me," Amber sighed, in truth there was no Jake, she had made it all up,

"I'm sorry," Robin said smiling slightly,

"It's ok, some things are just not meant to be," Amber smiled, pretending to be upset,

"There's someone out there for you," Robin said trying to comfort her,

"Yea I know," Amber said shooting Robin a little smirk that he failed to notice,

"Are you up to anything tonight?" Robin asked, trying to make conversation,

"Probably just chill out in my cabin, what about you?" Amber sighed,

"Ahhh right, well me and Marian are going out for a quiet meal," Robin smiled,

"Oh how romantic," Amber gushed,

"Yea, she hasn't been feeling herself lately, so I'm going to spoil her tonight," Robin laughed,

"That's a nice thought,"

"Yea, I'd better be going back, got to get ready soon," Robin said lifting himself out of the pool, much to the pleasure of Amber and a few other girls,

"Back so soon?" Marian yawned,

"Yea, I couldn't stand to be away from you for that long," Robin laughed climbing on the bed next to her,

"Aren't you the sweetest," Marian cooed turning round to face him,

"I've booked a table tonight at the restaurant," Robin said gently brushing the hair from her face,

"You're an angel, I'm starving," Marian said as both their hands fell to her abdomen,

"I know," Robin grinned smugly,

"I'm jumping in the shower…want to join me?" Marian winked, climbing off the bed,

"You just try and stop me," Robin laughed closing the bathroom door behind them,

**XxX**

"I thought it was supposed to be just us?" Marian muttered furiously,

"I didn't know she was going to be here," Robin sighed as Amber pulled up a chair and sat with them,

"So…what are we having?" Amber said laughing airily,

"Well…we _were_ having a nice meal out together," Marian said stressing the word were,

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting anything," Amber said pretending to be hurt,

"It's ok…I guess you can stay for the meal," Robin sighed picking up the menu to avoid Marian's glare,

"Marian…your clothes are looking a little tight," Amber said glancing over at her,

"That's what happens when you're pregnant," Marian said, trying to control her anger,

"Of course, how silly of me," Amber giggled,

"If you'll excuse me," Marian said getting up abruptly heading towards the toilet,

"The fish looks nice," Amber said attempting to make conversation,

"Yea it does, doesn't it," Robin said absent mindedly as he watched the door to the girls bathroom,

All of a sudden Robin and Amber were surrounded by musicians with violins, guitars playing romantic songs and Amber grabbing his hand affectionately, rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb, the way he does to Marian, Robin looked around wildly to see Marian standing and watching them tears in her eyes,

"Marian…" Robin shouted ripping his hand from Ambers,

"I knew that slut wasn't over you!" Marian raged storming into their cabin,

"Please, she was only holding my hand," Robin said,

"Right and I guess you didn't feel her rubbing your thigh…yea Robin I saw it," Marian shouted,

"It was nothing, she's just in denial because she broke up with her boyfriend," Robin said,

"Stop making excuses for her…how do you know she even has a boyfriend?" Marian cried out,

"I don't, but even she wouldn't lie about that," Robin sighed,

"Of course, because you know everything about each other, all night I've had to listen to you pair talk about the past," Marian yelled throwing her hands up in frustration,

"It meant nothing, it was harmless," Robin snapped,

"I might be pregnant but I can still beat the shit out of you both!" Marian bit,

"You need to get a grip on reality if you think for the slightest second that I would go back to Amber," Robin yelled clearly losing his patience,

"You went back to her before, what's to say you won't do it again?" Marian demanded to know,

"Nothing…that's where you have to trust me and anyway it's not like you're little miss perfect," Robin spat,

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Marian screamed,

"You were in Australia for god knows how long you could've screwed god knows how many men and then you come back and say you're pregnant, how do I know it's even mine?" Robin shouted, Marian stood in shock her chest heaving with deep breaths,

"I can't believe you said that!" Marian whispered shaking her head,

"Well I did…I want a paternity test," Robin said, "I've been thinking about it for a while now,"

"Did you're little girlfriend tell you this?" Marian said rage filling her body,

"She's not my girlfriend," Robin said,

"If that's the way you want it…I hope you have fun you prick, I won't be here when you get back, I'm leaving," Marian said,

"Don't do that," Robin said,

"You really expect me to stay around you when you're just basically accusing me of being Australia's bike _and_ denying that this baby is even yours? Ha!" Marian said with a bark of laughter,

"Fine go home, but I still want that paternity test!" Robin said,

"You'll get it…but don't expect me to be at home either when you get back," Marian spat slamming the bedroom door behind her,

**Read and review please,**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far,**

**RMF x.**


	15. Broken Vases, Scans and Proposals

"Will come on we're going to be late!" Saffiyah called from the bottom of the stairs,

"I'm coming…" Will said nervously from the bedroom as he patted his breast pocket in his suit, making sure it was still there.

"About time, we'll miss our reservations," Saffiyah smiled as Will came down and gave her a light kiss on the lips,

"Sorry, just had to sort something out," Will smiled, "Come on, let's go,"

**XxX**

"Marian…what are you doing here?" Stacey asked startled as she answered the door,

"I came back because I hate your brother," Marian snapped,

"What has he done now?" Stacey sighed,

"He said that I was Australia's town bike and that he doesn't even know if the baby is he's, he wants a paternity test," Marian said tears filling her eyes for the hundredth time,

"Oh my god," Stace gasped,

"I know, I just want to get some of my things, I'm no longer living under the same roof with him, and we're over!" Marian said storming up the stairs,

"He was meant to come to the scan with you though," Stacey said following her,

"He won't come to the scan, he doubts his own child, why would I ever cheat on him Stace, I love him more than anything in this world," Marian sighed,

"Just don't stress yourself out, I don't want anything to happen to my little nephew or you," Stacey smiled,

"Easier said than done," Marian laughed sadly as they heard the door slam downstairs,

"Marian!"

"Shit…" Marian said as her bedroom door flung open,

"What the fuck?!" Robin shouted,

"You are a pathetic waste of a man!" Marian screamed, Stacey slipped out of the room sensing they needed time alone,

"There was no need to right prick on the front of the door…where the hell did you get the spray paint from anyway?" Robin fumed,

"You don't need to know that…why are you here anyway? You made your feelings perfectly clear!" Marian yelled,

"I don't know why I'm here!" Robin shouted back,

"Well then fuck off," Marian shouted,

"This is my house!" Robin cried out,

"This is my room!" Marian said, her voice of tone matching his,

"Which is in my house and it's also my room too!" Robin yelled,

"Grow up Robin, I'm going ok!" Marian yelled turning back round,

"Where will you go?" Robin asked,

"Somewhere…anywhere…after all you don't want to look after the baby!" Marian said turning back round to face him,

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said," Robin sighed,

"No you didn't you want a paternity test," Marian said shaking her head, "I can't believe you'd think I'd cheat on you,"

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have doubted whether the baby was mine…but yes, I'm sorry I still want one," Robin sighed,

"Then you'll get one," Marian said tears coming from her eyes,

"Please don't cry, I don't want you see you hurt," Robin sighed again coming closer to her,

"My hormones are all over the place…you might want to stand back," Marian said drying up her eyes,

"Why?" Robin asked confused,

"Because I can turn angry and there is a vase next to me, which might accidentally on purpose aim for your head," Marian said,

"I'm sorry…but don't go…stay," Robin said,

"Fine, but I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for denying your baby," Marian said,

"I understand?" Robin said nodding with a sad smile,

"I didn't think you'd ever do this to me," Marian laughed as Robin pulled her into a hug,

"I still love you with all my heart," Robin whispered,

"I love you too, but I swear to you Robin, this is your son or daughter," Marian whispered,

"The scan is tomorrow," Robin stated,

"I know, you can come if you want?" Marian offered,

"Erm…I have to work tomorrow," Robin said,

"Oh ok, yea that's fine," Marian said tried to mask the disappoint,

"I should go…I've left all my things at the resort," Robin said,

"Me too, but I'll go when you come back," Marian said,

"Come with me," Robin said signaling for her to follow him. The journey there was quite and silent, the uncomfortable kind,

"Thanks for the lift," Marian said four hours later as she started to haul the case upstairs,

"Whoah, hold up, you can't do that, it'll hurt the baby," Robin said quickly taking it from her,

"Oh right yea, I forgot," Marian said following him up the stairs, passing the mirror at the top she stopped and looked at it before lifting her top up and looking at the little slightest bump, like she ate one too many doughnuts,

It brought tears to her eyes to think that Robin would think she was a slut and slept with the entire population of Australia, but she wouldn't let it show, he wasn't going to see her cry anymore,

"I've put the suitcase in your old room," Robin said speaking up after a few minutes watching her lift her top up and move her hands over her miniature bump,

"Thanks…" Marian said pushing her t-shirt back down before hastily passing Robin and heading for her room,

"Marian…come back to me," Robin said suddenly,

"I never left you Robin," Marian said sadly turning round to face him,

"I've been thinking, I can't believe I doubted you, but whether this baby is mine or not, I'll love you both," Robin said tears coming to his own eyes,

"This baby is yours Robin, that's what rips my heart apart, that you don't believe me," Marian said allowing herself to finally cry,

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Robin said trying his hardest to hold back his own as he rushed over and embraced her in a tight hug, they didn't do or say anything apart from stand in each other's arms,

"I'm starting to believe that this baby is mine, but I just want to be one hundred per cent sure," Robin whispered finally,

"I know," Marian sighed, closing her eyes as she snuggled her head in the crook of his shoulder and head,

**XxX**

"Saff, I love you…more than anything in this world," Will said,

"I love you too," Saffiyah blushed as Will gently held her hand,

"I know we've only known each other…well, I love you very, very much…" Will said beginning to get nervous,

"Will…are you ok?" Saffiyah asked looking at him quizzically,

"Yea I'm fine…Saff will-"Will hung his head in annoyance as Saffiyah's phone chose to go off right at that moment,

"Allan…what?!...Ok, I'll be there soon!" Saffiyah said before dragging Will out of the restaurant with her after dropping money on the table,

"What's wrong?" Will said once Saffiyah told him to drive to Allan and Stacey's house,

"Stacey is going mental," Saffiyah said hurrying up the path as they heard smashing going on in their house,

"Stacey, but the vase down," Allan said holding his hands in front of him,

"Don't tell me what to do!" Stacey screamed launching the vase as Allan ducked just in time,

"Stacey…put that down now!" Saffiyah ordered as she and Will barged through,

"That fucker over there got me pregnant!" Stacey yelled chucking the TV remote at his last time,

"What's so wrong with that?" Will asked,

"He'll chicken out and leave me! We all know he's commitment phobic and then he goes he doesn't like how pregnant women look!" Stacey said giving death glares to Allan,

"What…that was before you told me you were having my off spring," Allan shrugged,

"Us that word one more time and I swear to all that is good, I will castrate you and feed it to the dog!" Stacey yelled,

"We don't have a dog," Allan said cautiously,

"Well then I'll buy one and then feed it to him and I'll make you watch?" Stacey roared,

"Well-"

"Allan shut up, you're just digging yourself deeper," Will said,

"Oh he is was past a shovel, he's using an actual digger!" Stacey said breathing heavily,

"Oh the bright side, you're going to be a mother," Saffiyah smiled,

"I…I never thought about it like that," Stacey said,

"Well, just think, having someone call you mommy," Saffiyah smiled,

"Yea and Allan daddy twat," Stacey said, shooting him another glare,

"I can't help it if my soldiers are well trained," Allan shrugged, "And that they made it all the way,"

"They have practice about going all the way to the egg, tell me Allan, how much money have you had to fork out for child support?" Stacey bit,

"That was uncalled for…you're the only one I got pregnant," Allan said,

"Lucky me…if you even think about leaving during this pregnancy, even moan about anything then I will personally see that you will never have soldiers, better even, I'll make sure you don't have an army!" Stacey said making a point to stare at his crotch,

"I won't, I won't, jeez," Allan said covering them best he could with his hands,

**RMRHRM**

"Miss Knighton?"

"That's me," Marian said standing up as the nurse called her name,

"If you would just like to come this way," the nurse said, introducing herself as Stacey,

"Are you my midwife?" Marian asked, twisting the bottom of her top between her hands,

"Yes, you have nothing to worry about," Stacey smiled kindly leading her into a room with a bed and sonogram in one room,

"This is just my first time," Marian sighed,

"Hasn't your partner come?" Stacey asked softly,

"No…no he hasn't," Marian said sadly as Stacey helped her onto the bed,

"If you'd just like to lift your top up," Stacey said as she squirted some jelly on her stomach making Marian jump at the coldness,

"I need to know…how early can you have a paternity test on a baby." Marias asked blushing a little,

"We can have one done right away, we just take fluid out of the amniotic fluids," Stacey explained, she had seen many cases like this, when the father denies the baby,

"Can you do it now?" Marian asked,

"I'm not sure, but it's best to wait until your next scan, when you're baby has developed a bit more," Stacey said,

"Ok, that would be brilliant," Marian smiled as she turned her attention back to the monitor as Stacey began to run the ultrasound over her stomach,

"When was your last period?" Stacey asked going into midwife mode,

"Erm…12th May," Marian said,

"You're baby should be due on February 16th," Stacey smiled as she watched her face light up,

"Can you see the baby yet?" Marian asked, excited,

"Yes, you're seven weeks pregnant…there it is…you may not be able to tell the shape," Stacey said pointing to something on the screen,

"That's my baby," Marian said tears filling her eyes,

"I'll print it off and you can take it home with you," Stacey smiled leaving the room while Marian wiped the gel off her stomach and pulled her top over her little bump.

"There you go," Stacey smiled handing over the little card that help Marian's scan in,

"Thank you…so my next scan is in ten weeks?" Marian asked double checking

"Yea, hopefully this time you're partner will come even though he's denying your baby," Stacey said softly,

"Hopefully," Marian said as she made her way to her car,

**XxX**

"Marian can't know about this," Robin said sitting up in bed,

"I won't tell her baby, but we both know this won't be the last time," Emma yawned her naked back showing as she lay on her stomach,

"It will never happen again, it was a moment of weakness," Robin said swinging his legs over the side,

"A very, very nice moment of weakness," Emma sighed closing her eyes in contentment,

"I'm warning you if you ever tell her and break her heart, I will not be responsible for my actions," Robin warned,

"I won't tell her a thing, this can be out dirty little secret," Emma smirked draping her naked self over his back,

"No, because this is never going to happen again," Robin said, running his hands through his hair,

"We both know it will," Emma said trailing kisses down his neck as Robin groaned before turning round an giving in completely as he pulled the covers back over them,

**XxX**

"I'm sorry our evening was wrecked," Saffiyah sighed as she opened the door to their apartment,

"It's fine," Will sighed hanging his jacket on the bottom of the banister,

"No it's not, you planned all this and it was ruined," Saffiyah sighed walking into his arms as she wrapped hers around his waist,

"Saff, I know this isn't the ideal place, but," Will said stepping back as he dropped to one knee,

"Will…" Saffiyah gasped, her hand shooting up to her mouth,

"Saffiyah Djaq…will you marry me?" Will asked producing the ring,

"Yes…YES!" Saffiyah squealed as she flung her arms round his neck, both laughing with happiness as Will slid the white gold ring onto her finger with a sapphire diamond in the middle, Saffiyah's favorite color.

"I can't wait to tell everyone," Saffiyah gushed, unable to tear her gaze away from the twinkling diamond,

**XxX**

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things," Stacey sighed cuddling up to Allan on the sofa,

"It's ok…I'm sure I'll get over it," Allan said giving a deep chuckle,

"I can't wait to have your baby Allan," Stacey sighed happily, closing her eyes as she snuggled into his chest,

"I can't wait for you to have it either," Allan laughed placing his hand on her abdomen,

"Come on, let's cook dinner together," Stacey sighed patting his thigh before pushing herself up off the sofa,

"Great, you know I can't cook," Allan muttered before following her into the kitchen,

**XxX**

Marian walked up the path to the house, she was confused to find Robin's car on the drive as he was meant to be a work, that's why he couldn't come to the scan,

"Robin…" Marian called as she heard noises coming from upstairs, Marian followed the noise until she was outside her and Robin's bedroom, she gently gripped the knob and turned it as it opened silently,

"Marian…there you are," Robin said coming out of the en suite bathroom drying his hair with a towel,

"Aren't you meant to be at work?" Marian asked suspiciously,

"Yea, I came back for a shower though," Robin shrugged.

"Don't they have showers at the station?" Marian asked,

"Yea, but I wanted to come back and see you," Robin smiled pulling her into a kiss,

"I went for the scan," Marian said looking down sadly,

"How was it?" Robin asked his heart gradually slowing down, hoping that Emma wouldn't make a noise from the bathroom,

"It was tearful," Marian laughed pulling out of her pocket to look again,

"Is that it?" Robin asked coming up behind her,

"Yea, they can even give a paternity test while I'm carrying the baby," Marian sighed putting it on the bedside table, noticing something from her eye,

"I was going to call you," Robin said oblivious to what Marian had just seen,

"What.The.Fuck," Marian said picking up a pink bra from the head board,

"What…shit…Marian I can explain!" Robin started,

"I knew something funny was going on…Emma's in the bathroom isn't she?!" Marian shouted.

"It was a moment of weakness," Robin said as Emma chose to make her presence known,

"Two actually," Emma smirked,

"I can't believe you," Marian said shaking her head before grabbing the scan and barging out of the room, Robin followed as he shot Emma a death glare,

"Marian…" Robin said following her into the kitchen,

"Amber wasn't enough for you was she? You decided to jump into bed with another one of your ex girlfriend?" Marian shouted,

"There's nothing I can say to make this better I know," Robin said, fearing he was about to lose Marian for good,

"Damn right there isn't," Marian said,

"Please, just give me another chance," Robin begged,

"I've given you too many," Marian said tears finally showing themselves,

"I wish I can go back in time and change it all," Robin sighed,

"Me too Robin…why can things never go smoothly for us!" Marian said frustrated as the tears began to fall,

"What are you going to do?" Robin asked fearing the answer,

"Move out, probably with Allan and Stacey, she said I was welcome anytime," Marian sighed running her hand through her hair,

"If that's what you want," Robin said hanging his head,

"No it's not what I want Robin, but right now, I can't bear to look at you!" Marian said marching past him and out of the door,

**Read and Review please,**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far,**

**Try not to hate me too much lol,**

**It does get better, honest lol,**

**RMF x.**


	16. Results

"I'm living with two pregnant women…I used to love life," Allan yawned as he and Will sat in the pub waiting for Robin to turn up,

"Well, blame Robin," Will laughed as the said person walked up to their table,

"I hate you," Allan stated as Robin sat in front of him,

"I hate me too," Robin sighed,

"You made me live with two pregnant women…do you know what that is like…of course you wouldn't because you were the one that made my life like this!" Allan said,

"It can't be that bad," Robin scoffed,

"I had to get up three times that night because Marian and Emma were craving food…food that I've never even heard of," Allan said rubbing his eyes,

"I'm working on getting her back," Robin sighed,

"Can you work a little bit faster…seriously, I've had to hid the knives from them, Marian could be like a samurai, the way she was wielding it about, just because I asked her if she could make me a sandwich too," Allan said,

"That's my girl…where are they anyway?" Robin asked,

"Emma and Marian have gone shopping," Allan said thankfully,

"How is Marian and the baby doing?" Robin asked sadly,

"She's 23 weeks gone and she went for her scan, they took some of the amniotic fluid, so you should have the paternity test results in two weeks, oh yea I forgot, Marian said and I quote 'Suck on the results bitch'," Allan said,

**XxX**

"I feel all left out," Saffiyah said as she watched the budding abdomen's of her two friends,

"Why not just cut holes in them?" Stacey giggled,

"Or just get blindly drunk and seduce him," Marian laughed,

"On the other hand, neither of us are getting married," Stacey said as she grabbed Saffiyah's ring hand one more time,

"You two are made for one another," Marian smiled,

"You can start a family properly, like in the stories," Stacey gushed,

"Do you think you'll ever take Robin back?" Saffiyah asked as they began walking towards mother care,

"I don't know…he slept with her…twice," Marian sighed,

"I knew she was trouble from the start, if you'd have just let me pop the tires when I had the chance…" Stacey said raising her eyebrows,

"I'm not saying what he did was right, but…you two are so right for each other, you're soul mates remember." Saffiyah said,

"That's what confuses me…if we were, then why would he cheat on me?" Marian said her hand subconsciously falling to her massive bump,

"Just give him one more chance and if he fucks up again, leave him," Saffiyah said,

"I'll think about it," Marian said nodding her head,

"So…are you thinking about getting your own place?" Saffiyah asked sipping her coffee,

"As a matter of fact, I've already got one…Allan and Will are moving the stuff in as we speak," Marian grinned,

"I didn't know that!" Stacey said,

"I was going to tell you, but it's only down the road from you all…sadly is close to Robin though," Marian laughed,

"I hope you know this, but you do realize that they probably asked Robin to help," Stacey pointed out,

"I know…just showing him what he's losing," Marian smirked,

"I like the way pregnant Marian thinks," Saffiyah laughed,

**XxX**

"Put it over there," Allan said pointing to the corner of the large living room,

"The girls are home," Will smiled putting the small coffee table down,

"Great…" Robin muttered sarcastically,

"Allan Rufus A Dale," Emma shouted,

"What?" Allan said,

"Where is my watermelon?" Emma demanded to know,

"First off my middle name isn't Rufus…where the hell did you get that from and B, my physic abilities don't work at day, so you might have to tell me you actually want watermelon for me to get it you," Allan said,

"I don't know…I just decided to give you the name," Emma shrugged munching on a cereal bar,

"Where's Marian?" Robin asked,

"Down by the car, she can't find her lolly pop…I wouldn't go down there is I was you," Saffiyah warned,

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Robin demanded to know,

"No…I mean she's pretty pissed off and she's massive and she can't find her food…so you know?" Emma shrugged,

"I'll take my chances," Robin chuckled jogging down the stairs to greet her by the car,

"Where's your little lap dog…" Marian said looking up as she felt someone approach the car,

"How's the baby?" Robin asked choosing to ignore that little dig,

"She's fine…oh wait I forgot to tell you…you're having a daughter and that the test results are in…I'll post them to you," Marian said. "At friggin' last," Marian cried in joy as she found and un wrapped the lolly pop,

"Good to hear it…you will let me be in her life if she's mine right?" Robin asked as he watched her suck adorably on the lolly pop,

"Yea…I'm not that much of a bitch even though you did cheat on me and all," Marian shrugged happy that she found her lolly pop,

"And I've said I'm sorry," Robin sighed,

"It's cool, I don't care anymore…god is it hot out here or just me," Marian said fanning herself as she held the bottom of her bump and began to waddle slightly down the road,

"Where are you going?" Robin asked, as he began to follow her,

"Just a walk," Marian said,

"Can I join you?" Robin asked,

"Free country," Marian shrugged,

"I want to be there for the birth," Robin blurted out,

"Wow…you've changed your tune," Marians said raising her eyebrows as she carried on looking in front of her,

"I know…but please let me be there," Robin said,

"I guess…all depends on the test results right, I mean you don't believe me," Marian said, still feeling that slight pang of hurt in her heart,

"I know, but I want you back Marian, I can't bear to live without you," Robin said,

"Have you noticed how it's all become a pattern…you cheat, say sorry, I take you back, we live happily for a few weeks and then bang…you cheat again," Marian said making illustration with her hands,

"I know but I'll change…for you," Robin said,

"Somehow Robin, I find that highly unbelievable," Marian scoffed,

"Do you have the test results with you?" Robin asked, deciding it would be safer to change the subject,

"Not until tonight, but you'll be the first person to know," Marian said, as they gradually found themselves making their way back down Marian's street,

"Well…I guess I should get back," Robin said, noticing how Will and Allan's cars were no longer on the drive,

"Ok then," Marian said as she watched him walk down the street, his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans.

Later that night Marian was sitting watching TV and feeling her baby kick when she heard the letter box go,

"It's time," Marian said looking down at her bump as she waddled out of the apartment, locking the door with her keys,

"Marian…" Robin said, looking down as he saw the brown envelope in her hands,

"Here's the results," Marian said thrusting the paper in his hands,

"Do you want to come in?" Robin asked pointing behind him with his thumb,

"Erm…fine, but only because I want to see your reaction," Marian shrugged, as she closed the door behind her,

Robin waited until they were both seated before he took the envelope in his hands,

"Have you seen the results?" Robin asked, suddenly nervous,

"No I haven't, I don't need to," Marian said, sitting on the edge while she cradled her bump with her hands,

"Here's goes," Robin sighed before ripping the envelope open…he looked at it for a few moments before looking up at Marian with something in his eyes.

**Ooooh, Cliffie!**

**Read and Review please,**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far!**

**RMF x.**


	17. Aftermaths and Cravings

**Sorry for the long wait lol!**

**But here it is haha**

Robin did nothing but look at Marian from across the room as he threw the results aside and strode up to her, grabbing her arms lightly but roughly at the same time before he brought his lips crashing down to hers,

"It's a shame you didn't believe me in the first place," Marian said breaking the kiss,

"I'm so sorry…for everything Maiden," Robin sighed,

"It's too late…I can't go back to you Robin, you slept with Emma and you have a child with her," Marian said,

"Marian…I have something to tell you," Robin paused, debating on whether to tell her or not,

"What…" Marian said narrowing her eyes slightly,

"It's not my child," Robin sighed,

"What do you mean?"

"It was Carters…but we agreed for the sake of his reputation that we would pass the boy off as mine," Robin said running his hand through his hair,

"I have a nephew and you didn't think to tell me?" Marian said, "Jeez Rob…anymore secrets you got hiding up your sleeve?"

"No…I don't think so," Robin said,

"Ever since you came into my life, it's just all been too much…first you get me pregnant, cheat…twice…and then you want me back? After accusing me of being Australia's bike _and_ denying our child…" Marian ranted,

"I know I can say nothing to make up for those mistakes, but I've changed Marian, I promise," Robin sighed,

"Promises Promises…Didn't anyone tell you Rob…Don't make them unless you mean to keep them," Marian laughed bitterly.

"So…this is the end for us?" Robin said,

"The only connection we have now is this child," Marian said getting up with difficulty,

"I wish it could be different," Robin said following her to the door,

"Me too…" Marian said,

"Goodnight Maiden," Robin said watching her go,

"Goodbye Robin,"

**XxX**

"Allan…wake up….Allan!" Stacey whispered as she nudged him awake,

"Hmm…what?" Allan mumbled turning round in the bed to face her,

"I'm craving watermelon…again," Stacey sighed rubbing her slight bump,

"Really…" Allan sighed,

"Yea…" Stacey said biting her lip,

"Are there any shops open at…FOUR!" Allan shouted alarmed at the time,

"Yea…" Stacey said kissing him gently on the lips,

"I'll be right back," Allan sighed as he wrenched himself from the warm depths of his bed and began to get dressed,

"Thanks babe," Stacey called as he made his way downstairs,

"Bloody watermelons," Allan grumbled making sure he had his house keys before he made his way out to the shop,

"What took you so long?" Stacey demanded to know as she paced the living room,

"I ain't bein' funny right, but…I'm glad I'm not the only one being sent out at Four in the morning," Allan yawned,

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked carrying the watermelon to the kitchen,

"I saw a bunch of the poor buggers at that shop…all getting kinds of food," Allan said as his eyelids grew heavier as he settled into the couch,

"Be sure to hurry from work tomorrow…we have the scan…Allan…" Stacey said, "Allan?" she said again when he didn't answer her, she wondered back into the living room with a slice of watermelon to see Allan sleeping like a baby on the couch, she smiled softly to herself as she kissed him on the forehead, pulling the blanket over him, with one final look back she turned the lights off and went back up to bed.

**RMRHRM**

"Mate…you look like you've had no sleep what so ever," Will laughed as Allan came walking into the changing rooms, his hair disheveled,

"That's what happens when you get your girlfriend pregnant," Allan yawned leaning against his locker,

"Tell me about it," Robin sighed walking in not long after him,

"So…" Will said, looking at Robin expectantly,

"So what mate?" Robin said,

"The results?" Allan said,

"Oh right…the baby's…mine," Robin laughed as the boys began to congratulate him,

"I ain't bein' funny mate…but I told ya," Allan said,

"I know…I'm just pissed that I didn't believe her in the first place," Robin said,

"Have you spoken to her?" Will asked,

"She was there with me, when I opened the results…I kissed her…she said no…we're officially over," Robin said sadness overwhelming him,

"I'm sorry mate…but maybe there's some hope in the future," Will said patting Robin on the back,

"I really, really hope so," Robin said, before they all fell into silence, each lost in their own thoughts as they got changed for another day of work.

**RMRHRM**

"I'll need…bottles…changing mats…." Marian said to herself as she compiled a list that she was shopping for today, mostly baby things and more maternity wear,

"Come on baby…let's go shopping," Marian smiled cradling her 8 month bump as she waddled out of her house and down to the shops as she was now too big to fit behind the wheel of her car,

"Right…bottles…" Marian said carrying her basket down the baby aisle, lifting five bottles off the shelf and into the basket, next she moved onto the rest of the necessities for the baby and was now on the clothes,

Marian fell in love with one dress that caught her eye almost instantly,

It was light pink with a puffy skirt and sleeves, perfect for parties, Marian couldn't help but buy nearly half the shelf, she couldn't even help but by a 'Daddy's little princess' shirt, Marian sighed sadly as she held onto the shirt a little bit longer, she didn't see herself going through all of this without Robin by her side,

Marian always thought that Robin would be with her…here…holding her hand, being stupid with things from the baby aisle, but instead she was alone, shopping for their child…their daughter, this was the last situation she wanted to bring a child, let alone hers, up in, no father.

"Marian…"

"Robin…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Marian asked quickly shoving the shirt at the bottom of the basket,

"I only had a half day," Robin said indicating to his fireman uniform he still had on, causing the women to look at him in awe and lust,

"Ahhh right," Marian nodded before going back to browsing through the clothes,

"You're baby shopping?" Robin said, finally focusing on the things that Marian had in the basket,

"Yea…want to get everything ready…the midwife said it could be any day now," Marian said messing with a stray thread on the dress that she had brought,

"Let me get that for you," Robin said noticing how Marian was struggling to carry the extra weight,

"No it's fine honestly," Marian said shaking her head,

"No…let me," Robin said gently as their hands brushed, taking it from her, to anyone they looked like the perfect family,

"What do you think of these?" Marian asked, finding herself asking for Robin's opinion,

"They're so tiny," Robin breathed, looking at the little booties she was holding up,

"I know…that's how big our daughter is going to be…isn't it scary?" Marian laughed,

"Yea…Marian…let me look after you for the last month…please?" Robin said,

"Fine…I could do with the extra help," Marian sighed,

"Do you still have my number?" Robin asked hopefully,

"Yea I still have it."

"If you need anything just call me, any time, day or night," Robin said as they made their way to the till,

"I will," Marian said as they started to put the items down on the conveyor belt,

"Hello…" the women said who was serving them; her name tag read 'Louise'

"Hi," Marian smiled,

"Ahhh…I remember when I was having my first born," Louise smiled fondly,

"Yea…we can't wait," Robin grinned, making Louise blush a little bit,

**I know its short but bear with me lol!**

**Read and Review please,**

**Thanks for the people have reviewed so far!**

**RMF x.**


	18. Bambi

"Stace…babe…why is it you are only a month behind Marian?" Allan asked as he watched the love of his life cradle her bump,

"Yea…about that…" Stacey giggled nervously, "I found out just after Marian…but then I started to show…so I had to tell you,"

"You threw a vase at me," Allan stated,

"I had to make it look believable," Stacey shrugged,

"Why didn't you tell me straight away?" Allan demanded to know; slightly hurt she would keep something like this from him,

"I panicked…I'm sorry," Stacey said laying her hand gently on his arm,

"I'm going to the pub," Allan said grabbing his jacket,

"You can't just leave," Stacey said getting up as best she could,

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me?" Allan said turning back to face her,

"Come on Allan…I was scared…scared that you'd run a mile when I told you, because we all know how you hate commitment," Stacey said throwing her hands up in the air,

"That was then…I ain't bein' funny right, but, I have you and my kid to look after now, I'd never let anything happen to you…I mean yea I was scared at first…but now I've grown kind of used to the idea," Allan shrugged,

"I'm sorry…I should've told you ages ago," Stacey sighed holding the bottom of her back,

"It's ok babe…just if we have another one…tell me right away," Allan laughed as Stacey walked into his hug that she loved so much,

"I promise I will," Stacey sighed happily as Allan kissed her lightly on her forehead,

**RMRHRM**

"Will…" Saffiyah said drawing circled on his chest,

"Yes babe?" Will asked,

"Are you in work today?" Saffiyah asked,

"Erm…yea I am babe, why?" Will laughed,

"Because, we haven't had chance to book anything for the wedding," Saffiyah sighed,

"I thought we were waiting until Marian and Stacey had the babies, that way they could be in the wedding too?" Will asked,

"Hmm…I guess I could wait…all that matters is that you're there at the bottom of the aisle waiting for me," Saffiyah smiled,

"Of course I will be babe and I'll have the two most proudest fathers by my side," Will chuckled,

"Can you believe they are both going to be fathers," Saffiyah giggled shaking her head,

"To be honest, no, they were always the ladies men, they used to love the attention they got from women when they were in the uniform…once…this was before we met you girls…we all went into town in out uniforms, got into every single club," Will chuckled at the memory,

"Sounds like fun," Saffiyah sighed,

"Oh it was, but I didn't have you in my life then," Will said kissing her gently,

"I'm so glad I found you…again," Saffiyah smiled into the kiss,

"Me too…now come on, I have to go to work and you my darling have to start…something," Will laughed patting her leg before climbing out of bed,

**RMRHRM**

"Marian…are you in there?" Robin asked banging on the door,

"I'm coming," Marian said before unlocking the door, Robin stared open mouthed, she looked beautiful, pregnancy suited her so well, she had on a flowery dress that shaped her bump perfectly,

"I brought you some ice-cream and everything, I don't know if you'd still be craving them or not," Robin shrugged, holding up Ben and Jerry's vanilla ice-cream,

"Oh, thanks, I've just run out," Marian said taking it from him and waddling into the kitchen,

Robin stood on the door step and watched as she went out of view,

"You can come in you know," Marian's voice drifted from the kitchen, Robin didn't need telling twice as he shut the door behind him,

"I was thinking…you know…maybe I could come to the last scan?" Robin asked leaning on the door frame that separated the living room from the kitchen,

"Yea sure, I don't see a problem with that," Marian shrugged, rummaging through her draw to find her favorite pink spoon,

"So…what have you got planned for this afternoon?" Robin asked,

"The last scan…you?" Marian asked, digging into the ice cream,

"Shit…I have work this afternoon…but I'll be there," Robin said, "I Should get going now actually,"

"Well, it's at half one," Marian said before turning back to her ice cream,

"Ok I'll see you then Maiden," Robin said letting her old nickname spill out,

"Ok…bye Robin," Marian said,

**XxX**

"Rob mate…you're late," Will said,

"I was with Marian, I'm going to the last scan with her today, before the baby is born," Robin grinned like an idiot,

"That's great," Will grinned clapping him on the back,

"I know…I just need the afternoon off," Robin sighed,

"I'm sure John will let you have it off…here he is now," Will said nodding in the direction behind Robin,

"John…can I have this afternoon off?" Robin asked, "It's just, I'm going with Marian to the last scan before the baby is born,"

"Of course you can lad," John smiled,

**XxX**

"You're letting Robin come with you?" Saffiyah asked as she and Stacey sat in Marian's living room,

"Yea…it's only fair…it is his baby," Marian sighed,

"That's good…" Stacey nodded,

"And he's going to be there for the birth…and possibly…move in for the first few weeks," Marian said waiting for their reactions,

"Oh my god…that's great hon!" Stacey squealed,

"I haven't asked him yet…do you think he'll say yes?" Marian asked,

"Of course he will babe," Saffiyah laughed,

"But it's only like for the first few weeks," Marian said adamantly, trying hard to convince herself,

"We know," Stacey smiled, knowingly,

"When's the scan?" Saffiyah grinned,

"Half one," Marian said looking at the clock on the wall, it already read ten past,

"He'll show up babe," Stacey said as Marian began to gather her things up,

"I hope so," Marian said as all three went their different ways,

**XxX**

Marian waited and waited for Robin to turn up, she looked at the clock then her watch as she paced up and down the hospital corridor, hoping he didn't change his mind,

"Miss Knighton, we're ready for you now," the midwife said looking expectantly as Marian glanced once more back at the reception, which made her heart quicken in pace,

"Marian…" Robin said at the other end of the corridor, Lilly's in his hand, him still in his firefighter gear.

"I thought you'd never turn up," Marian said as he strode down the corridor like he owned it, the nurses eyes following him every step of the way,

"I told you I'd make it," Robin grinned as he handed the flowers to Marian, as she heard the 'aww how cute' 'I wish my husband would do that for me' and the sighs of the single nurses,

"They're beautiful," Marian smiled breathing in the sweet scent, as Robin laid his hand on the small of her back and gently led her through the door.

"Right…" The midwife said once Marian was on the table, belly exposed, she felt embarrassed to have Robin in the room, thankfully she didn't have any stretch marks, but she still felt fat,

"You are full term and this is the last scan as you know…you are due in two weeks," The midwife smiled,

"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy," Robin laughed stunned as the midwife proceeded, soon the room was filled with a steady heart beat as Robin and Marian looked at the screen in awe, without realizing they were holding hands,

"I can't believe that's our baby," Marian sighed, not tearing her eyes from the screen,

"She'll be all yours in two weeks time," the midwife smiled fondly at the young couple in front of her,

"I never thought I'd be a mom at twenty-three," Marian sighed happily,

"I didn't think I'd be a dad at twenty-six," Robin added,

"Right…well we'll see you again in two weeks time…hopefully," the midwife smiled as she led them to the reception,

"Thank you," Marian smiled as Robin shook the nurse's hand,

**XxX**

"God I hate scans," Stacey said as she got into the passenger seat of the car,

"I know, but it's amazing to hear my little man on the screen," Allan said still in a state of awe,

"And it also helped that all the nurses couldn't take their eyes off of you," Stacey smirked,

"What can I say…Rob's right…this uniform does wonders," Allan grinned cheekily as he started up the car and drove from the hospital car park,

"As long as they look and don't touch I don't have a problem with it," Stacey shrugged, overcome with tiredness,

"I'll wake you up when we get home babe," Allan said looking at the long line of traffic as he watched Stacey drift off and dream of life with their baby,

**XxX**

"I'm in the mood for ice cream and Bambi," Marian laughed to herself as she grabbed her keys before making her way to the shop at eight in the evening,

"Ben and Jerry's…Ben and Jerry's…Ahhh, there we go," Marian said picking up four pots,

"Maiden, there you are," Robin smiled coming to the back of the shop,

"Here I am…do you know where they have Bambi on Video?" Marian asked as they walked to the till together,

"Yea, just round the corner…I'll come with you…if that's ok?" Robin asked, not wanting to push it too much with Marian,

"No, it's fine…have you just got back off work?" Marian smiled as Robin took the bag and carried it for her,

"Yea…we've had a pretty hectic day, so far these are pretty much the clothes I live in…Ahhh here we go," Robin said holding open the shop door for Marian to waddle through, as she did she was aware of a blonde haired, beautiful woman, who couldn't take her eyes off Robin, being pregnant made you paranoid, but with Robin's history of women, Marian had a right to be, and it didn't help he still has his firefighter uniform on.

"Maiden I found it," Robin laughed coming up to Marian, completely unaware of the blonde woman staring longingly at him,

"Great, come on let's go," Marian said waddling up to the counter as fast as she could, with her hand under her bump,

"What's the rush?" Robin asked,

"I'm just cold that's all," Marian said aware that the woman was getting closer, Marian knew she had no right to be jealous or anything, but things were getting back on track with Robin and she wanted nothing to spoil it, she wanted him back.

"Here, have this Maiden…can't let you and my daughter go cold can we," Robin said taking off his thick fire man's jacket and draping it over her shoulders as his hands cautiously touched her belly,

"Did you feel that?" Marian giggled as Robin looked down,

"She kicked me," Robin laughed drawing her into a hug, the woman backed off seeing this.

"Come on, let's go home and pig out while watching Bambi," Marian laughed, oblivious to the fact that all the while Robin's arm never left her shoulders,

"No…Bambi!" Marian cried out to the TV as she watched the part where his mother died, tears in her eyes,

"Calm down Maiden," Robin said soothingly, rubbing circles at the bottom of her back,

"But now…Bambi has no family," Marian said as Robin pulled her into a cuddle,

"It's ok…just think of Bambi two…he has his father then," Robin said,

"I guess so…" Marian said thoughtfully, after an hour into the film, Marian started to feel uncomfortable and small twinges made themselves known in her stomach,

I'm just going to get a drink do you want anything?" Robin asked standing up,

"No…I'm fine thanks," Marian said, Bambi still playing in the back ground,

Robin was in the kitchen when he heard Marian softly calling him,

"Robin…"

"What is it Maiden?" Robin asked, popping his head round the door,

"We need to get to the hospital…now," Marian said breathing deeply,

"What do you mean?" Robin asked,

"I mean…my waters have just broken, costing me a very expensive rug," Marian said as Robin finally noticed the puddle that was gathered at her feet,

"Holy shit," Robin said going into full on panic mode,

"The bag is upstairs, the door to the right," Marian said doing her breathing exercises,

"Right," Robin said coming down three seconds later, bag in hand,

"Come on," Marian said, both forgetting to turn off the TV with Bambi playing,

**RMRHRM**

"PUSH Marian…PUSH!" the doctor said as Marian gave one final almighty push,

After three and a half hours later, Marian and Robin welcomed their daughter into the world, both silently vowing to let nothing hurt her,

After a couple of hours, Robin was sleep in the arm chair with Marian and his daughter across the room,

Marian sat up in the bed, watching her daughter as Robin lay sleeping in the arm chair, she had scrunched up petal lips and a tuft of dark hair and her hands in tiny fists up by her ears.

"Hi. You're awake," Robin looks up from where he had been dozing in the chair and rubbed his eyes,

"Uh-huh,"

"How is she?"

"Fine," Marian couldn't help a small smile licking across her face as she looked at their daughter once again,

"She's perfect…you're perfect," Robin's face has a kind of distant euphoria even as he looks at Marian and she knows that he is reliving last night.

In the end it has just been Robin who has stayed in the room while everyone else went out to wait, everyone else went home though as the doctor said it would be a long while before anything happened,

It was one thirty in the morning when she was born, bright-eyes and alert.

Marian and Robin are torn out of their thoughts as there's a gently tapping at the door as Saffiyah puts her head through the door,

"Hi," Saffiyah breathes, as her eyes fall on the cot she claps a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god Maz, look at her, she's beautiful,"

"I know, she is isn't she," Marian said, tears springing into her eyes,

"It's amazing. Congratulations. Congratulations Robin!"

"Thanks," Robin smiles, even though he looks knackered, Marian can't help noticing that he's glowing, he meets her eye and Marian feels her heart catch, it's like they have a secret together which no one else can quite understand.

"The others should be here soon," Saffiyah said quietly as the baby started to wake, "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yea we have, but we're waiting until you all get here to share it with you," Robin smiled as he came and perched himself on the bed next to Marian,

"Knock, knock," Stacey said as she was followed in by Will and Allan,

"Maz…Rob…she's beautiful," Will said giving Marian a gentle hug and Robin a clap on the back,

"We know," Robin laughed as Marian gently lifted her out of the plastic cot that lay next to her bed,

"So…the name?" Saffiyah prompted,

"Her name is…Lexi…." Marian smiled,

"Her middle name is going to be Kayla…we haven't decided on a last name," Robin said looking down at the baby, sadness in his eyes,

"Yes we have…her full name is Lexi Kayla Locksley," Marian smiled as she watched Robin's eyes light up,

"Locksley," Robin breathed as Marian handed Lexi to him,

"Yea,"

"You're my little Bambi," Robin cooed as Lexi yawned in his arms,

**XxX**

**Read and review please lol**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far!**

**RMF x.**


	19. Lexi Kayla Locksley

**This is what Lexi's cot looks like lol (not sure if it works aha)**

/Merchant2/graphics/00000001/prod_image_disney_princess_pretty_in_pink_crib_set_with_headboard_by_crown_

**For Lexi's Pram LOL (It's the black one, fifth on at the bottom of the page)**

(**./imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=http://www./product_%3Fproducts_id%3D101&usg=__QkTA92mWon1ePPBQA_rH8B0aaik=&h=600&w=600&sz=50&hl=en&start=3&um=1&tbnid=nkcz582yjens-M:&tbnh=135&tbnw=135&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbaby%2Bprams%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN**

**Moses Basket - ****.**

"Home, Sweet Home," Marian laughed as she was first through the door with Robin following, carrying Lexi in her small carry cot,

"So…you're ok with me moving in for a bit?" Robin asked, setting her gently down on the floor,

"Yea, I'm fine with it, I wouldn't have asked you otherwise," Marian laughed as she leaned over Lexi who was fast asleep in her little baby grow and white hat and mittens,

"I don't remember it being this cold in February," Robin laughed quickly shutting the door behind him,

"I know…February 2nd…Lexi was born," Marian said as she wrote in her little baby book,

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father and uncle in the next two months," Robin laughed thinking how Stacey and Allan would soon have their baby,

"I know…brilliant isn't it," Marian sighed happily,

"You do realize John will want to see her?" Robin laughed, as she stroked her little cheek as she pouted,

"Yea, but first mommy needs her sleep," Marian yawned, still sore from the morning before,

"Damn…I left the video on…" Robin said as he went into the living room to turn it off,

"I'm just going for a lie down," Marian called before making her way slowly upstairs,

"It's just you and me Bambi," Robin smiled gently lifting his daughter out of her carry cot and sitting down with her on the sofa,

"I just want to see you  
When you're all alone  
I just want to catch you if I can  
I just want to be there  
When the morning light explodes  
On your face it radiates  
I can't escape  
I love you till the end"

Robin sang his favorite song, deciding that would now be her lullaby, he watched as she once again became sleepy, he gently rocked her, she already looked so much like Marian,

Marian crept down the stairs after a well earned nap, she opened the living room door the sight before her made her heart catch and made her become lost for breath,

Robin was asleep on the sofa with Lexi on his chest, snuggled into the crook of his neck as her tiny fists gently grasped the material of his shirt,

"Come on baby, let's get you to bed," Marian cooed as she gently lifted Lexi off of her father's chest and carried her upstairs to the little mosses basket that lay beside her bed, her nursery was in the room next door, but she wasn't quite ready to put her in there yet, Marian needed to feel safe and know her daughter was safe too, and keeping her next to her bed was the only option,

**RMRMRM**

"Come on Bambi, let's get you ready," Robin smiled as he lifted his two week old daughter out of the mosses basket and down stairs, where Marian was waiting with the bottle,

"Come on princess," Marian said as she fed Lexi her bottle,

"So…what are we doing today?" Robin asked,

"Don't you have work?" Marian looked up at him,

"Nope…John gave me paternity leave," Robin grinned,

"Well, we could always stop by the station?" Marian suggested as she began to burp Lexi,

"Really? It's just the lads haven't seen her, since she was born," Robin explained,

"It's fine, it's about time Lexi met her Uncle's for the first time," Marian smiled, as she handed Lexi back to Robin, "I'll just get everything ready,"

Robin stood in the middle of the living room, slowly rocking her daughter, looking down at her, with pure love in his eyes; he never knew he could love someone as much as he loved this little girl in his arms,

"Prams ready," Marian said after watching the scene for a couple of minutes,

"Let's go meet your Uncles, Bambi," Robin cooed as he gently laid her down in her pram,

"Where did you get that nickname from?" Marian asked as they strolled down the road, Robin pushing the pram, unaware of the looks from the women, who sighed dreamily,

"Well, you went into Labor when we were watching Bambi, and it just kind of stuck," Robin shrugged, looking into the pram,

"I like it," Marian nodded as they continued to walk down the street,

"Maz…is there any hope for us in the future?" Robin asked, casting a glance in her direction,

"Please, not now Robin," Marian sighed, the good mood suddenly looking not so good,

"Maz…I need to know if there's any hope for us," Robin said as he maneuvered the pram over the pavement,

"Maybe, in the future," Marian sighed, as Robin tried hard not to grin,

"Come on, then let's go and get spoiled by your Uncles," Robin laughed as he wheeled her into the station,

"John, we'd like you to meet someone," Marian smiled as she knocked on the office door,

"Marian…Robin, it's good to see you," John grinned, dropping his paper work and making his way round the desk to greet Marian,

"John…this is our daughter," Marian grinned, as she led John out into the station to Robin who was already surrounded by Will and Allan,

"Marian, Robin, she is beautiful," John whispered leaning down to stroke her tiny cheek,

"She is isn't she," Marian laughed, catching Robin's eye,

"I ain't bein' funny right, but this will be me soon," Allan said, gazing down at Lexi, "And if I love my niece like this, then I…"

"I know how you feel mate," Robin laughed patting him on the back,

"You know, she isn't glued into the pram," Marian pointed out, raising her eyebrows in amusement,

"Yea, you could use the practice mate," Robin grinned as he gently lifted Lexi out of the pram and into Allan's arms,

"You're a natural," Marian grinned,

"Well…this is a sight I thought I would never see,"

"Stace babe, you're meant to be resting," Allan said turning round to see his heavily pregnant girlfriend behind him,

"Marian's right, you are a natural," Stacey said tears in her eyes as she watched Allan go back to cooing over his niece,

"Stacey, you look beautiful," Robin said going to greet his baby sister,

"Thanks Robbie," Stacey grinned, trying to him the best as possible,

"How is everything?" Robin asked,

"Perfect…a healthy baby boy," Stacey grinned,

"Aww, that's brilliant babe," Marian grinned coming to stand next to Robin,

"Maz…you don't look like you've just been pregnant and have a two week old daughter!" Stacey said in complete awe,

"I don't know, it just came off," Marian laughed,

"I just can't wait until we have a baby of our own," Stacey sighed dreamily,

"Not long now though…what a month?" Marian asked,

"Yea…a whole month," Stacey sighed,

"Just…make sure you enjoy the last few nights of sleep," Marian laughed,

"Maz…I think you're daughter needs changing," Allan said interrupting the conversation,

"Give her here, I'll go change her," Marian laughed taking her into the office,

**XxX**

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Robin demanded to know,

"What? I can't come to work anymore?" Guy smirked, failing to notice the pram,

"He still works here?" Robin asked outraged, turning to John,

"Yea, I do," Guy replied smugly,

"Well, that's all you've got going for you," Robin growled,

"I wouldn't be so sure, I'll always have Marian under my power," Guy laughed somewhat evilly,

"Are you sure about that?" Robin said, his turn to smirk,

"One hundred percent," Guy said,

"That was before," Robin replied casually,

"Before what?" Guy asked, narrowing his eyes,

"Before everything happened," Robin grinned as Guy's eye's finally landed on the pram,

"Robin…we need to go s-"Marian said cutting her own sentence short when she saw Guy,

"Marian?" Guy asked, confused,

"What?"

"You're a mother…who's the father?" Guy asked,

"That…would be me," Robin smirked,

"No…it can't be," Guy said shaking his head,

"I think you'll find the paternity test says otherwise," Marian laughed,

"You little bitch," Guy growled, making a move to go to her,

"That would be a _very _bad idea," Robin said as he, Allan and Will stood in front of him,

"You can't be around her twenty four hours, seven days a week," Guy growled before turning and stalking off,

The silence was broken by a tiny whimper that came from Marian's arms,

"Don't worry Bambi, he's not going to hurt you or mommy," Robin shushed as he wrapped his arms round both Marian and his daughter,

"Urm…Guy's…I don't want to be a bother…but…" Stacey trailed off, as everyone turned to see her standing in a puddle of water,

"Fuck," Allan said dazed as suddenly everyone burst into action,

"I can't come," Marian sighed sadly,

"I'll call you as soon as we get there and as soon as our nephew is born," Robin grinned before speeding away, leaving John to take Marian to the safety of he flat,

**I am so sorry for the whole not updating,**

**Forgive me? =]**

**Read and Review please!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!!!**

**RMF x.**


	20. A Baby Is Born

"Come on Stacey…you can do it!" Allan encouraged as he massaged the bottom of her back,

"I'm bloody trying aren't I?" Stacey shouted as she squeezed Allan's hand tighter,

"Stace…do you think I could have some of that gas and air?" Allan almost whispered

"Yea…when you have to push another human life out of yourself," Stacey snapped, before taking another deep breath of gas and air,

"Fine but can you at least let go of my hand a little?" Allan asked, almost begged

"Shut it A Dale" Stacey growled as another contraction hit,

"Now would be the time to push," the doctor said from where he sat,

"Fine by me," Stacey agreed through the pain as she finally pushed with all her might and less than five minutes later and piercing cry filled,

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy," the midwife smiled as she handed Allan his son,

"I can't believe I have a son," Allan whispered, tears of happiness misting his eyes

"I can't believe _we_ have a son," Stacey said, not bothering to hide her grin

"Can I see my nephew yet?" Robin called from outside,

"Sure, come in Uncle Robbie," Stacey called out as Robin gently pushed the door open and stride across the room, pulling his baby sister in a bone crushing hug,

"I am so proud of you right now Stace," Robin said, trying to hide his own tears

"Thanks Robbie, that means so much to me," Stacey smiled, hugging him back,

"I'd better phone Marian, tell her she has a beautiful nephew and cousin for Lexi," Robin grinned whipping out his mobile,

"Good, I know she'll want to come and meet him," Allan grinned giving Stacey a quick peck,

"She's not picking up," Robin said worry written all over his face, as he tried ringing her again and again,

"She's still not picking up, I'm gonna go and see if she's alright, I'll bring her and Lexi tomorrow," Robin said, quickly kissing Stacey on her forehead and was out of the door like a shot.

**XxX**

"Hush little baby don't you cry…" Marian lulled as she sent Lexi near the land of nod, stoking her soft tuft of black hair that she got from Marian and then her emerald green eyes that reminded her so much of Robin. Marian never thought she could love a person as much as she loved her tiny daughter who wrapped her tiny hand round Marian's finger.

"Mommy's going to make sure you'll always stay safe and nothing will ever hurt you," Marian whispered moving her hand so she was stroking the soft skin of Lexi's chubby cheek, she watched as her daughter could no longer find then energy to keep her eyes open as sleep over took her, before finally letting the cutest little yawn out of her gummy mouth.

Marian stayed by Lexi's cot most of the night just watching her when she heard a loud bang through the whole house, in the process it woke up Lexi who began crying her little heart out and being disturbed

"Just like your daddy," Marian smiled slightly, worried about the noise and she quickly scooped up her daughter and cautiously made her way down the stairs where she saw a dark figure standing and breathing hard in the door way,

"I suggest you leave, before I call the police," Marian said, trying to keep her voice strong and steady,

"Marian…you're alright…thank god," Robin said rushing forward and he gently took Lexi into his own arms,

"Yea…why wouldn't we be?" Marian asked, clearly confused by Robin's behavior,

"You didn't answer your phone and I kept having Gisbourne's threat running through my head all the time I was driving here," Robin babbled as he calmed down Lexi in his arms

"Sorry, I put it onto silent in my bag, which I left down here, because I didn't want anything to wake Lexi up," Marian said before looking at the door hanging off it's hinges, "Looks like I shouldn't have bothered,"

"Sorry about that," Robin chuckled deeply,

"Just so you know that you're the one that's fixing it," Marian smiled sweetly,

"You have a little nephew by the way, we're all going to see him tomorrow," Robin grinned, remembering the night's events,

"Oh, that's brilliant!" Marian gushed, "I can't wait!"

"I'll get Lexi back to sleep if you want to hit the pillow?" Robin offered,

"Thanks, I could do with some sleep," Marian said as a yawn suddenly took over her, Robin couldn't help but let his gaze drift to the tiny top she was wearing that rode up her stomach when she stretched, he would have given anything just to be the material on her skin, her hair pulled into a scruffy pony tail, her ice blue eyes heavy with sleep,

"Come on then," Robin smiled, snapping out of his trance as Marian led the way,

"See you in the morning," Marian smiled, she climbed into bed thinking about how hot Robin looked, in his blue t-shirt and faded jeans, that made his butt look even more god like, his tousled light brown hair looking like he had just gotten out of bed and his emerald green eyes sparkling with happiness,

**I know, I know its short,**

**But it's just kind of a filler chapter aha,**

**Move things along, the next one will be a lot longer!**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far =]**

**You know my request lol, **

**I'd like at least TEN reviews before I update again **

**I mean I know aha,**

**RMF x.**


End file.
